Life Goes On
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: The beloved Optimus Prime is dead. Rodimus Prime now leads the Autobots. Can life in Autobot City truly go on with out thier beloved leader? Can a new love and a new life survive? Rated T for violence and possible language
1. Chapter 1

Life Goes On

By Hikarigirl18/Meli

This fic is AU G1 because Prowl lives, Bumblebee does not change into GoldBug and Optimus Prime comes back in a different way.

PerceptorXGadget pairing

_"Blah…"_ is thinking

_**"Blah…"**_ is Cybertronian

_(Blah…)_ is spirit speech

Stalker, SnowCat, Heartwing, and Nightwing belong to Yami-Yugi3. Gadget, SkyFlyer and Melissa belong to me.

Chapter 1

_Autobot City, Earth, present time_

"Decepticons! Attack them with no mercy!"

"Don't let you guard down!" cried Rodimus Prime. The Decepticons were trying to destroy them once again. Rodimus and the Autobots fought hard and had the lead in the battle.

"SpeedDemon! Targetmaster mode let's go!" cried a red femme bot. She was none other than Gadget. An apprentice under the great Autobot scientists Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor. She was still getting used to First Aid being around, but at least there was still SnowCat. A black and blue Cybertronian raced over to her and jumped into her hand, transforming into a powerful double barrel energon blaster.

"Eat my laser fire, Decepti-creeps!" cried SpeedDemon as Gadget fired. The blast hit Cyclonus dead on as he shouted out and collapsed into a smoking pile.

"Yes!" Gadget cried happily.

"Not for long!" cried Galvatron as he transformed and fired. The other Decepticons fired too. The Autobots fought back. Gadget screamed as a few shots hit her. SpeedDemon seethed in anger and fired herself in rapid fire.

"I've got yer back!" cried Blaster as he fired too.

"Don't let up!" cried Rodimus. Stalker stood back to back with his son Prowl as the two fired at other Decepticons.

"I'll can that little canon!" cried Brawl as he fired at SpeedDemon. She screamed in pain as she flew three feet in the air and landed in her bot form on the ground.

"SPEED NO!" cried Gadget. She rushed over to her partner and took the small, very much hurt, Cybertronian Targetmaster into her arms. "...Speed... SpeedDemon, can you hear me?"

Stalker looked over just in time to shot at another Decepticon that tired to shoot at her. "Gadget!" he shouted "Is she okay?!" She shook her head, getting no answer.

"Speed...please...wake up..." Other Autobots were starting to look over in worry about Gadget's partner too.

"Decepticons! Attack while they're distracted!" They all began firing.

"That's low!" screamed Rodimus as he fired back. He hit Galvatron dead on. The other Autobots turned back to the battle. Another shot grazed Gadget, but she didn't care about the new pain in her arm. She wanted SpeedDemon to wake up.

"Speed! SpeedDemon please!" she started to sob, both from pain and from worry.

"Rest in pieces with her!" cried AstroTrain as he fired. Gadget looked up, just in time to see a huge blast coming towards her.

"No you don't!" cried Perceptor as he used his Light Cannon to deflect the blast. "How dare you hit a femme when she's down!" Prowl was also worried, his own optics looking for SnowCat. Hoping his spark mate was near by.

Gadget sobbed harder, fully feeling the pains of her few wounds now that her hope was fading. "...Speed...please... Don't leave me..." Perceptor turned to her.

"Do you mind if I see? I might be able to help." Gadget shook her head and loosened her grip as he transformed.

"First Aid! Help the wounded! SnowCat! Wheeljack! Get to Gadget and SpeedDemon!"

"Right!"

"She's in a comatose state. Her spark was almost hit by that blast. She should be alright once help arrives," said Perceptor. He transformed back and put a comforting hand on Gadget's shoulder. She took SpeedDemon back into her arms.

"...Th-thank...you..." she sniffled, welcoming the comforting gesture for now. At that moment SnowCat and Wheeljack raced over. Gadget didn't notice as she hugged the small Cybertronian against her.

"Gadget," SnowCat started as she gently places a hand on her shoulder.

"...Snow...don't worry about me. You can fix me later... You have to help her!"

SnowCat nods. "We will." she said. She slowly and gently took SpeedDemon from Gadget and carefully laid her on the ground. "I'll get her fixed. Perceptor? Did you look at her?"

"Yes. She's in a comatose state for self-preservation. The dam-..."

"Get to the point please."

"The blast almost hit her spark."

"Thank you Perceptor. Gadget, why not let Wheeljack help you? I'll be able to save Speed." Gadget hesitated, more worried about her small partner.

"Everything's going to be fine. You need help too, okay?" Wheeljack said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But sir...I...Speed..."

"She's in good hands, you and I both know that. You're pretty banged up yourself."

"Alright sir..." she sighed obediently.

Prowl was a bit happy to see SnowCat out of the corner of his optics. "Prowl, let's give them some back up, just in case the Decepticons try to do something during this." suggested his father. He nodded and they raced over, shooting Decepticons along the way. Gadget sighed, still crying a little. Wheeljack's quiet bedside manner made her focus on SpeedDemon even more, as well as make her miss Ratchet.

"There now. You're good as new," Wheeljack smiled.

"Thank you sir," she said slowly sitting up. She watched worriedly as SnowCat still worked on SpeedDemon. Perceptor watched curiously, but he was also worried for his fellow colleague.

Prowl and Stalker showed up. "How about some cover?" asked Stalker.

Prowl looked back at SnowCat. "How is she, Snow?" he asked his spark mate.

"I'm almost done. She'll be alright," she answered with a smile, not looking up. Prowl smiled back knowing SnowCat can do what was necessary to fix Speed. After a few more minutes, SnowCat gently closed everything up and pulled SpeedDemon into her arms before reactivating her.

Weak red optics slowly opened. "...G-Gadget...wh-what... Sn-SnowCat?"

"It's okay, you're fine now." SnowCat said with a smile.

"...Thanks..." SpeedDemon said weakly. SnowCat slowly set her down. She slowly walked over to Gadget. Once she was close enough, Gadget grabbed her and hugged her tightly against her.

"Oh Primus! I'd thought I'd lost you to the Matrix..."

"...G-Gadget... Y-You're squishing me...i-in front of the...others..."

"...Sorry..." she sniffled, loosening her grip a bit. Stalker carefully was watching for any sign of Decepticons during this. Most of them stayed on their side of the battle, still firing. The Autobots were winning now. The worst was over for the most part.

"I think they're slowing down." Stalker said.

"That's quite a relief," said Perceptor. Stalker nods.

"Decepticons! Retreat! We're out powered for now!" With that the Decepticons race off.

"Alright everyone. Back to Autobot City for some R and R!" called Rodimus. With that most of the group transformed.

Gadget was still too weak to do so, so she just walked, carrying SpeedDemon. "Go to sleep. You need to rest now," she said to the small Cybertronian Targetmaster.

"...Do I...have to...? I'm not...a little spark-ling...you know."

"No, but you need rest. Go on Speed."

"Gadget," Stalker spoke gently in his alt from "Why don't you and Speed ride with me?"

"I can walk, it's alright."

"Are you sure? It's no problem for me."

"...I wouldn't want to burden you. I'm tough, I can just walk." She smiled at a now sleeping SpeedDemon. "_**Good girl...**_" she spoke softly.

"You're not going to burden me." Stalker said "I may be an old mech but I'm tough."

"No, it's-..." Gadget stumbled a bit, her weakness catching up to her. "On second thought..." Stalker 'smiled' as he landed so she can climb on. She carefully got inside and sat comfortably against a wall, holding SpeedDemon close to her. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

- - -

A bit later at Autobot City, the Dinobots mostly Grimlock, keep pestering Kup to tell one of his old war stories. As Kup finally gave in and started to tell one Stalker rolled his optics. "Kup, if I remember correctly it was five hundred Decepticons, not five thousand." he said.

"Grimlock don't care! Keep going!" Stalker rolled his optics again. The Dinobots some how only wanted to hear stories from his friend Kup, but not him.

"Grampa! Grampa!" shouted two familiar voices.

Stalker looked up and saw two young bots racing towards him. "Now there's a sight for sore optics." he said with as smile as he gently picks up the small bots and sit them on his lap "Where you two behaving while your parents and I were out?"

They nodded. "We wanna hear your stories Grampa," smiled Heartwing.

"Yeah, Oppie too," smiled Nightwing. The young black bot was holding a small stuff toy of the old Prime. Gadget's human partner, Melissa had made the doll in honor of Optimus as well as a new baby gift for Prowl and SnowCat.

Stalker smiled. "Well at least some younglings around here want to listen to my stories." Stalker said as glare at the Dinobots a bit.

"Ellie doesn't like them either Grampa. She thinks they're too mean and tough," Heartwing said, holding up a matching Elita One doll that again, Melissa had made. Stalker smiled.

There was a bit of sadness though as he looked at the doll replicas of the old leader couple. "...So...what story do the four of you want to hear?"

"That one about kicking Mega-dummy's butt!" said Nightwing.

"Yeah! That one!"

Stalker smiled and laughed a bit. "Okay." he said. The little sparklings smiled excitedly.

- - -

Meanwhile, Gadget was sound asleep in her bed with SpeedDemon in her arms. SnowCat, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Rodimus Prime came to check on them. Rodimus slowly opened the closed, but unlocked door to peek in. "Well?" asked Wheeljack quietly.

"Both sleeping soundly. They need it."

"That's good to know." said Prowl.

Perceptor just sighed in relief. "It would have been a shame to lose them. They're two of our best fighters, even if they're not classified as warriors," said Wheeljack.

"And neither of them like to fight unless it's necessary," added SnowCat. Everyone nods.

They decided it was best to let them be. "Come on, let's let them alone," said Rodimus as they left. As soon as they did, Gadget started to have nightmares about the Great Battle.

**DREAM:**

**"Melissa! Go! Go take refuge with Carly and Daniel now!"**

**"But...I don't wanna leave you and Speed!"**

**"Just go! You'll help by being safe! I don't want you caught in this!"**

**"But Spike-...!"**

**"I don't care about him! Just go!" There was laser fire and Gadget deflected it with her shoulder as Melissa screamed in fear. **"...M-...Melissa...no...go... Get safe..." **"GO!" Melissa nodded and ran off as SpeedDemon transformed into her blaster form and Gadget fired on the Decepticons.** Gadget tossed and turned in her sleep as she relived that day. This woke SpeedDemon from her sleep.

"...G-Gadget...?"

"...No...not Ratchet...No..."

**"Noo! Ratchet! Don't leave me..." cried SnowCat as she went over to the dead body of her creator.****"...I...I'm sorry Snow..." sobbed Gadget as she put a hand on her shoulder. SnowCat didn't say anything. She just sat there and sobbed, her hand holding the lifeless hand of the fallen medical officer. "...I...I'm gonna miss him...too..." Gadget choked. She hated to see a man down, especially one she was close to. She had studied under Ratchet, while SnowCat was a youngling, befriending her. Who was the two of them to study under now?**

**"...I...I hadn't...even...begun...to...to finish...my training..." SnowCat sobbed, collapsing onto her "father's" frame.**

**Gadget went over and hugged her. "...I know...I...still have...a lot...to learn...too..." Both of them just cried there until Wheeljack gently pulled them away.**

Gadget started to cry in her sleep. SpeedDemon was really worried now. She tried to wake her up. "Gadget...Gadget come on... Please wake up... You're scaring me..." Her efforts were futile, especially when the worst part of that day came.

**Gadget watched in horror as Megatron held Hot Rod captive and fired a cheap shot. She screamed in utmost anger. "YOU PRIMUS FORSAKEN FILTHY CHEATER!" she cried out, ready to fire.**

**"...No-o... This is...MY fight..."**

**"But Sir!" Optimus shook his head and weakly motioned for her to leave. She shook in anger and sadness as she ran away.**

"...Why...? Why didn't...you...let me...help..." she sobbed.

"GADGET! PLEASE! You're scaring me!" SpeedDemon whined getting very worried.

**Everyone surrounded the table. Gadget tried not to cry for Daniel and Melissa. "I'm a warrior, not a leader. I'm not worthy..." Melissa and Daniel started to sob as the monitors slowed down.**

**"T-Til the day...wh-when all...are one..." Hot Rod watched sadly as the Matrix was passed. He dived to catch it and was surprised when it glowed. Everyone watched sadly as the monitors slowed to a stop. In a silent second, their leader was gone.**

**"NOOOO!!! WHY!!!" Melissa sobbed. Daniel was lost in tears. Gadget let out a loud sob and pulled an hysteric Melissa close to her. They both sobbed outright and Wheeljack had to gently lead them, Daniel, and Hot Rod outside.**

Gadget sobbed and shook as SpeedDemon desperately tried to wake her. "Someone help me!" she called out. She couldn't get Gadget out of her nightmare memory and she feared for her partner. "Please! Help!"

At that moment the door was open and a concerned Stalker was there. "Speed? Is something the matter? I heard you all the way down the hall."

"It's Gadget," she sobbed. "She's having a horrible dream and I can't wake her up..."

"I see." Stalker said as he came into the room "Let me try."

At that moment, "**OPTIMUS!!!**" Gadget screamed as she shot up into a sitting position, sad and scared out her logic processors.

"Easy, Gadget." Stalker said as he came over to her "Its okay now." She didn't say anything, but broke into hysteric sobs. SpeedDemon curled into her lap, trying to calm her down. Stalker gently sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her. "Shhh..." he said gently "Everything is okay, Gadget."

"...I...I miss them... I...w-wish...that day...had...n-never...happened..." she choked. SpeedDemon just curled up even closer, nuzzling against her.

"...Oh Gadget..." she said. "I wish I could have been there..."

"...N-No you don't..." she sobbed. "...Y-you don't...want to...remember...that day..." she said going into hysterics again, collapsing against Prowl's father.

"Gadget, I know how it feels to lose comrades..." Stalker said "I lost many in all my years serving under Sentinel Prime."

"...Then I...feel sorry for you... I don't wish memories like this on even Galva-creep!"

Stalker sighed. "Even when I was a P.O.W...I even at times fear the lost of any Prime."

"...Th-the worst of it all..." She sobbed outright before continuing. "...Th-the worst...part...is being...r-right there...and...and LETTING HIM DIE!" she screamed. "...H-he...he...ordered me to leave! That's the hardest...part! I...I HAD to let him die!"

Stalker sighed. "Optimus only did what he thought was best." he said "He knew of what was to come."

"...I...know...it's just..." she fell silent and just sobbed it all out. SpeedDemon didn't know what to do, but cuddle up to comfort her. Stalker smiled softly, still comforting Gadget.

"G-Grampa? Oppie sensed something was wrong. Is Aunt Gadget otay?" asked a familiar black sparkling. His twin sister Heartwing was shyly hiding behind him.

"She just had a bad dream that's all," he said. "Why don't you two go find your mom and dad?"

"But Oppie said to make sure Aunt Gadget was otay," Nightwing said.

"She is." Stalker said with a smile "Go on."

"But Oppie said..."

"C'mon, Night," said Heartwing. Grampa's got it taken care of." Nightwing couldn't help but glare at his twin sister. "_**I know Oppie told you to make sure she was okay, but Grampa don't know and he's got it taken care of. Oppie knows Grampa, he'll understand**_" Heartwing whispered in Cybertronian. She understood that the Oppie her brother was referring to wasn't just the doll. She knew he could communicate with dead Autobots that resided in the Matrix. She too had a similar ability with Elita One as her spirit guide. Nightwing sighed. They turned to leave as they were told. There wasn't any protest from "Oppie" so Nightwing assumed his sister was right.

Stalker watched his grandchildren leave with a smile. "Good kids, your niece and nephew." Gadget nodded weakly.

"...Th-thank you, Stalker sir. I feel better now."

"That's good." Stalker said.

Gadget slowly pulled out of Stalker's arms. "I should be able to go back to sleep now."

"...Sir, could we have someone close by, just in case?" added SpeedDemon.

Stalker smiled as he nodded. "I'll have HardHit and SureHit near by just in case." he said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"...Speed...I'm a big girl..."

"Yeah, but it's okay to cry and get scared too. You know me well enough to know that."

Gadget sighed. "Alright. You're just lookin' out for me, aren't ya?" she smiled, rubbing SpeedDemon's head. Stalker couldn't help but smile at the two. He made sure his two Cybertronian partners stayed close by. As it turns out, Gadget was able to sleep peacefully the rest of the day.

- - -

She woke up, fully recharged and went off to find her niece and nephew. SpeedDemon followed close by. She spotted them around a corner and down the hall and decided to sneak up on them. She hid against the wall and waited for them to come by. They were talking to each other and their spirit guides. To everyone else, it looked like they were talking to the dolls. "Oppie, you're sure you're not mad we left?" asked Nightwing. "Oh. Otay. That's good then. You were right, Heart."

"I told you. Oppie knows Grampa."

"...Yeah, twue."

"Besides, Ellie said she knew Aunt Gadget would be okay. She knows how good of a guy Grampa is." Nightwing nods a bit. Gadget couldn't help but smile. Them talking with the doll versions of her leaders was cute. Though, something struck her. They were talking as if they knew Optimus and Elita, as if they could talk with them. She immediately pushed that thought away, knowing they were just pretending from the stories everyone told them.

"So, you think Aunt Gadget will be there?"

"Probabwy. Last I knew she was still asweep," answered Heartwing. They were just about to pass by and...

"What are you little trouble makers up to!" roared Gadget in a stern manner. The two little bots looked up and saw her.

"I diden do it!" cried Nightwing.

"AEEIII!" screamed Heartwing.

"Boo," Gadget smiled.

"Don do that!" whined Nightwing.

"Aunt Gadget not nice scare me!" Heartwing said.

"I'm sorry sweetie. C'mere," she said extending her arms to hug the two of them. The two young bots came over to her. She snatched them up in a big hug. "What are my two favorite sparklings up to?"

"Talking to Oppie and Ellie."

"Ah, I see. And how are they today?"

"They otay. Oppie worried about you.""Ellie too," added Heartwing."Aww, that's sweet of them. How about some fun?""Like what?" asked Nightwing."Like…a ride around the city?""I dunno…Mama and Papa might not like not knowing where we is," cautioned Heartwing.

"Aw, c'mon. It's all in fun. We won't go too far outside the city," said SpeedDemon. "Besides, don't you trust us?""…Yeah…but Oppie thinks mama and papa should know.""Alright, if Oppie says so," said Gadget. She gently set the sparklings on their feet. "Let's go find Snow and Prowl.""But that takes all the fun out of it…" whined SpeedDemon."Speed…Snow and Prowl are my friends. If I endangered little Night and Heart, I'd be in big trouble.""…Alright…" SpeedDemon sighed, following the small group.

---

The small group of four searched everywhere within the city and couldn't find any trace of SnowCat or Prowl. "Where's mommy and papa?" Nightwing asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, sweetie," said Gadget.

"Let's go anyway. They won't mind will they?"

"No, SpeedDemon."

"They won't like that," agreed Heartwing.

"Let's check with Rodimus. He'll know."

- - -

So, the group went to the main room. "Rodimus?" Gadget asked. He turned to her. "Do you know where SnowCat and Prowl might be? I wanted to take the twins out."

"They went out with Stalker." said Rodimus.

"Oh. Well, do you think you could let them know I have the twins? I don't want any of them to worry."

"Yeah, I'll tell them."

"Thanks," Gadget said. Rodimus went back to what he was doing and would soon forget to pass on Gadget's message.

"So, can we go?" SpeedDemon said with an excited smirk.

"Yeah," Gadget said. SpeedDemon jumped for joy.

"Alright, fun time!" Gadget transformed and opened her doors. "Everyone in, seatbelts buckled and let's roll out!"

"...Oppie thinks this is a bad idea..." Nightwing said.

"We won't be going far, I promise. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"...Yeah but still..."

"Nightwing...don't worry so much. Ellie says it's okay. It's Aunt Gadget. She'll protect us." Nightwing "look" to Oppie still worried.

(_...Just be careful... Gadget is trustworthy..._)

Nightwing nods. "...Okay Oppie..." They approached the drawbridge and Gadget sped up just enough to jump over it in a playful manner. Nightwing and Heartwing laughed out right in fun. SpeedDemon let out an excited yell as they speed to the outer limits of the city. Gadget raced around at no more than 40 miles per hour, being careful to protect her niece and nephew. She did roller coaster hills and just fast enough turns. The twins were having a great time.

"Woohoo! Ridin in style!" Gadget joked as they did a few more turns.

"WOOOHOO!" shouted SpeedDemon, having the time of her small cybertronian life.

"Alright kiddies, let's slow it down a bit and look at some scenery," Gadget said as she went up a small hill to a lookout. The twins' optics widened at the beautiful canyons and landscapes before them.

"Pretty!" Heartwing said.

"Very much so, honey, very much so," said Gadget. "Look there! There's some birds flying across that forest."

"Ohhh!"

Nightwing was silent as he took it all in. "Wow! What's the sparkly water thing down there?" he asked.

"That's called a lake and a river. Beautiful isn't it? You can't see this view of nature from Autobot City."

"...No...No you can't." Gadget smiled as the twins and SpeedDemon enjoyed the scenery. She enjoyed it as well, remembering the times she would bring Melissa up here.

"So pretty." Heartwing said again.

Nightwing was just silent in awe. SpeedDemon sighed at it all. "It's more beautiful than Cybertron...all the green and blue..."

"Is Cybertron that pretty?" Nightwing asked. The twins were "born" on Earth and were too young for a trip to Cybertron yet.

"No. It's beautiful in its metallic creation and cityscape, but NOTHING like this planet..."

"Oh..." Nightwing was like his father, a quiet type.

"Well..." started Gadget. "Let's get you two back. We've had our fun. Seatbelts on and let's go."

"Okie." the twins said. Gadget smiled and drove off. She hit the hills a little fast again to make it a roller coaster for them. She didn't do turns anymore and just followed the road back to the inner limits of Autobot City. But just as she nears sirens were heard behind her.

"Oh Slag! I didn't think there were any human police around here... Hang on kids," she said as she led the car to the drawbridge and pulled over. She let the twins and SpeedDemon out and transformed. "What's the problem officer?" she asked, hoping she didn't do anything wrong.

"There you two are, me and your mother were worried sick." a familiar voice spoke from the "cop car" as it transformed into a very worried Prowl.

"Prowl?" Gadget asked very surprised. "Why did you pull me aside? We were just about to go inside." SpeedDemon looked like she was in deep trouble, her head hung low.

"Gadget? Who gave you permission to take the twins?" Prowl asked. "When my father, SnowCat, and I came back and notice the twins gone..."

"I...I thought you knew. I tried to find you to let you know. When I couldn't, I asked Rodimus where you were. He said you were on a mission. I told him to radio you guys I had them."

"Well we didn't get a message from Rodimus."

"...I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have taken them otherwise. They were safe, I promise. We just rode to the outer limits and back. I kept them safely inside. You know I wouldn't put them in danger."

Prowl nods. "...I know Gadget." he said. "I was just worried about my little ones that's all. I was afraid some Decepticons gotten them or something."

"I would have rushed right back if I sensed any creeps around."

Prowl nods again. "I'm not mad at you, Gadget, you know that right?"

"...Yeah, I know. I just feel bad. It wasn't a good example for them," she said with a sad sigh. SpeedDemon still didn't look up. "Speed...hey. You alright?" Gadget asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Speed, don't be upset. He's not mad. He was just worried."

"...I'm sorry...it was...my idea...to go...with or without...permission..." she said sadly. Gadget smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"We're sorry too Papa!" Nightwing cried "Oppie said not to go!"

"What's all this fuss now?" SnowCat said as she emerged from Stalker. Heartwing rushed over to her.

"No be mad mommy!" she wailed.

"What makes you think that sweetie," she said kneeling down and talking the upset sparkling into her arms.

"...I...I shouldn't have...told you...to go..." sniffled SpeedDemon.

"...Hey...it's alright. Prowl said he wasn't mad at us..." she spoke gently as she took the small bot into her arms.

"Cause mommy and papa mad at Aunt Gadget!" Heartwing wailed.

"No...we were just worried as to where you were. We're not mad at her or you. We're happy that you were safe with Gadget." Prowl nodded in agreement. Nightwing rushed over to him, very upset. He knew not to and he still went. Prowl gently picks up his young sparkling.

Gadget smiled solemnly. "Gosh, I didn't think this would upset everyone so much. _**It's alright, Speed. It's not your fault. Things happen. No one is mad and no one got hurt.**_"

"Why don't we go inside? That might calm everyone down," suggested SnowCat. Prowl nods. Gadget nodded too. She carried SpeedDemon inside behind the two sparklings and their parents. Stalker transformed and followed.

They all sat down in one of the lounge areas. "How about some warm energon to calm down the young ones?" Stalker suggested.

"Yeah, sure dad." Prowl said as he held onto his son gently.

Nightwing sniffled in his arms, burying his head against him. "...S-sorry Papa..." he sobbed. Heartwing just cried. She felt horrible for going along with things and making them worry. Speed was the most upset of all. She felt it was her fault for suggesting going anyway.

"_**Sssshhhh, it's okay. It's not your fault, Speed. It's alright.**_

"Nightwing, it's alright. I'm not mad.""Sshhh. Calm down, Heart sweetie. Momma's not mad at anyone."

"Here we go, this should help," smiled Stalker as he brought over three mugs of warm energon. SnowCat took the cup from her father in law and gently got Heartwing's attention.

"Here honey, how about a warm drink?" she asked with a smile. Heartwing just hiccupped and drank some. "There, that's better huh, sweetie?" She nodded weakly before taking another sip and nuzzling against SnowCat.

"Here Night, you'll feel better," Prowl said, offering a mug to Nightwing. He carefully took the hot cup from his father and drank a few sips. He hiccupped and smiled a bit. Prowl smiled back and patted his head.

"Here, I made one for Speed too," said Stalker as he offered Gadget the last cup.

"You didn't have to sir."

"I wanted to. You'll be alright, young one," he added with a smile. SpeedDemon looked up at him sadly and turned away.

"She thinks it's her fault," spoke Gadget.

"I see. Well, no one is to blame here," he said sitting down next to Prowl.

"See? It's okay. _**C'mon Speed. Have a drink. It will help. It's alright. You did nothing wrong, little one.**_" SpeedDemon looked up at her partner with sad eyes. Gadget smiled and pulled her more comfortably against her. "Here, it will help you feel better," she said, offering the mug to her. She carefully took it with sniffles and drank some. "Thata girl Speed." She hid against her and nuzzled into her arms. Everyone shared a smile as the three of them calmed down. Heartwing and Nightwing fell asleep. SpeedDemon followed them soon after.

"Let's let them sleep," said Stalker as he got up.

"Yes, let's," agreed SnowCat as she gently laid Heartwing down on the comfy couch. Prowl smiled and placed Nightwing next to his sister. Both parents tucked them in with a spare blanket, making sure they had their dolls. Gadget gently laid SpeedDemon next to the twins.

"Sweet dreams," she said. The four adults quietly left the room, but not too far, to let the three young ones sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SpeedDemon and Melissa were playing with the twins, baby-sitting, as Gadget, Perceptor and Wheeljack worked on a project. SnowCat was busy working in the med bay, doing check ups and repairs. Prowl was out on patrol while Stalker was in his office translating some alien languages for Rodimus. "Perceptor sir, could you stop explaining everything please? It's getting our nerves sir," Gadget pleaded as the three worked on new exo-suits.

"Yeah, some times you can get too into your work." Wheeljack added.

"...Sorry..." he replied.

"So...these are supposed to work better than the older ones, sir?" Gadget asked Wheeljack as she connected the wirings of the arms.

Wheeljack just nodded. "When we're done, these will be 99.9 more efficient than the first ones. They'll transform into a more agile transport with increased speeds of more than 35 miles per hour. They'll be easier to maneuver in vehicle mode as well." Wheeljack sighed in annoyance.

"Sir...? You're doing again..." Gadget sighed heavily.

"...Sorry..."

"It's okay, it's just...annoying," she said looking up at him. He stared back. She quickly turned away, brushing the awkward moment aside. Wheeljack kind of notice this.

He looked towards Gadget. "What is it, Wheeljack sir?" He looked towards Perceptor. "No way..." she started. "He talks way too much," she whispered. Wheeljack only smiled a bit. Gadget growled and put her focus back on the exo-suit. "...So...I noticed there's three of them. Does that mean Melissa is getting one too?"

"Exactly. It's about time she get involved. Spike and Daniel do their share of helping. She shouldn't be excluded either."

"Thank you so much sir. It would mean a lot to her."

"Don't thank me, Rodimus suggested it and I simply followed through."

"It still means a lot to us. I want Melissa to be safe."

"And she will be. These newer versions have an added defense shield."

"Perceptor sir...?"

"I did it again, didn't I?" Gadget nodded. "So sorry..."

"You know sir, I may have to step over my boundries and bring in duct tape..." Gadget said with a smirk. Wheeljack laughed. Perceptor fell silent, taking the hint. Gadget laughed a little too, smiling a bit at Perceptor. Wheeljack watched, leaning again towards the notion something was going on between them. Gadget caught his knowing smile. "Don't even think about it. There's no way I could..." she glared at him. Wheeljack just smiled again.

- - -

"I'm gonna find you…" cooed SpeedDemon as Heartwing, Nightwing, and Melissa hid in the rec room. The twins giggled from behind the couch and Melissa poked her head out from behind a big chair. "Ready or not, here I come!" chimed SpeedDemon. She searched the Rec Room following the sound of Heartwing and Nightwing's giggling.

"Quite she hears us." Nightwing suddenly whispers to his sister.

"Oh...oops..." she whispered. SpeedDemon smirked.

"Uh oh... It got quiet. Must mean I'm close," she laughed. Melissa smiled from behind the chair. SpeedDemon sighed as she continued to scour the Rec Room. "C'mon now...quit making this hard..." She came close to the couch, making the twins tense.

"What we do now, Oppie?" Nightwing quietly asked his "plushie" of Optimus.

"I can hear you," SpeedDemon smirked. She was VERY VERY close to the edge of the couch, about to turn to the back where the twins were when SnowCat came into the room, having finished her work.

"Okay I'm back." SnowCat said with a smile. The twins turned towards her voice.

"Mama!" the twins called out happily as they race out of their hiding spot and towards their mother.

"HA HA!" cried SpeedDemon as she gave chase. The two bots glomp their mother's legs. "Tag!" SpeedDemon smiled, reaching to tag Heartwing.

"SPEED!" Melissa cried as she bolted out from her hiding spot. She had her hands on her hips. "That isn't fair! SnowCat is safety..."

SnowCat smiled a bit. "Playing hide and go seek?" she asked.

"Uh huh," smiled Heartwing.

"Sorry..." SpeedDemon said, rubbing her head sheepishly. "I guess it's not fair. They didn't mean to come out of hiding..." Melissa just smiled.

"Did my little sparkling miss their mother?" SnowCat asked the two small black and white bots with a smile.

Nightwing just smiled and nodded. SpeedDemon smiled as Melissa came over. "I guess the game is over now."

"I guess so."

"So, what should we do now?" Melissa asked. "I'm sure Gadget and the others are still busy."

At that moment, Gadget, Perceptor, and Wheeljack came into the room. Spike and Daniel were following close behind with Bumblebee. "So I see you guys are done?" SnowCat asked.

"Bee?" Melissa asked. "When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago."

"Oh."

"Well, now that everyone who needs to be here is..." started Wheeljack.

"Sir, should Rodimus be present?" asked Gadget.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Rodimus is the one that commissioned this idea to begin with," explained Perceptor. "I suppose I should go get him and let him know we-..."

"Perceptor sir? You're doing it again," Gadget interrupted.

"Right. I'll just...be right back."

"You have a way with him, Gadget." SnowCat said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gadget defended. SnowCat started to laugh a bit, thinking back to her "crush" with Prowl.

SpeedDemon smirked a bit. "You like him, don't you?"

"I DO NOT!" she glared.

"Now this seems familiar." SnowCat said with a smile.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM OKAY! HE'S MY SUPERIOR! MY COLLEGUE!" The twins looked up at her, they were a bit confused on what was going on.

SnowCat and Melissa smiled down on them. "Something when you're older, okay?" Melissa smiled.

"...Mama?" questioned Heartwing.

"You will understand when you're older, little one," SnowCat replied.

"Everyone is present now," said Perceptor coming into the room with Rodimus Prime. "Alright everyone," Rodimus said. "The reason I have gathered everyone here concerns our newest human member to the Autobots."

"M-Me Rodimus sir?" Melissa replied shyly as she stepped forward. Gadget just smiled at her companion. Rodimus smiled with a nod.

Melissa smiled back shyly. Rodimus turned back to the others. "This also concerns Daniel and Spike as well. You two remember the exo-suits, both having used them before. I've asked Wheeljack to redesign them with Gadget and Perceptor's help." With that, a suit was presented to Melissa.

"F-for me...? I get one of these too?"

"Yep, care to try it on?" said Wheeljack.

"I-... I can test it out?"

"Sure."

"Of course," started Perceptor. "Spike and Daniel will as well. We should probably take them outside. There's so much more they can do. They have a stronger and better shield, a better vehicle mode, better con-..."

"Perceptor sir? Y-you're going off again, sir," said Gadget.

"Oh...so I was..." Everyone nodded.

"Let's go outside and give them a test drive," smiled Rodimus.

"Can we watch Mama?" asked Nightwing.

"I don't know, we should probably ask your father..."

"But Papa's not back yet." said HeartWing.

"Well...then I suppose it's alright," said SnowCat. "You don't think it will be too dangerous for the children do you?"

"I think it will be fine." said Rodimus.

"Alright then," SnowCat smiled. The group headed outside and went across the bridge of the city.

---

They were soon at a good spot. Gadget helped Melissa get into the Exo-suit as Spike and Daniel got into theirs. "Now, be careful and make sure t-...""Perceptor we-...""to get used to the movement and settings and...""Sir?""...Oh...I was going off again..." Wheeljack and SnowCat smiled at the two of them.

"Yes."

"Well, let's get started, see how it worked out," said Wheeljack. The twins looked on in interest.

"The first part of the new exo-suits is more control and maneuverability," started Gadget as she explained the basics. "Try running. It should be almost like normal." The three ran around in the suits, testing them out.

"This is cool!" Melissa smiled.

"That's look like fun, Mama." said Heartwing.

"Yes, it does. But see, you don't need something like that. Those suits make our human friends able to be like us. It protects them."

"Oh." Heartwing said.

"There's also a better weapons system. It has more fire power and more control.""Really, can we try it?" asked Melissa."I don't know..." said Spike. "It might be dangerous to play around with."I agree," said Rodimus, worried Daniel could get hurt or that Spike and Melissa would hurt each other or someone else."It's the perfect opportunity to test out the shields as well. There's new and improved shield capabilities in these new 2.0 versions," beamed Perceptor.

"Cool! What button is it?" Melissa asked eagerly. She was so excited about these new suits, especially because she always wanted to try one.

"I don't like this, Sir. I don't think we should. What do you think, Wheeljack Sir?""...It couldn't hurt. The worst that could happen would be damage to the suits. They're pretty thick so Melissa won't get hurt."

"But Sir...""It'll be fine.""I would still be careful since this is a test run."

Gadget sighed irritably. "Quit going into such detail all the time, Sir?" He just nodded and tried to keep quiet.

"...Well, go ahead and try out the weapons, but be careful," said Rodimus. Spike nodded and engaged the shield, checking out its power reading."These new shields should be fine. Both of you put yours on before practicing with the weapons," he said.

"Okay dad." Daniel said happily.

"Alright! I can finally help kick Decepti-...""Whoa! Don't jump the gun," Gadget said sternly."But Gadget... Now I can help...""That doesn't mean you MAY help.""But Daniel gets to and he's-...""Spike is his father. He and Rodimus get to decide his fate. _**I**_ get to decide yours.""...""She has a good point," said SnowCat."We're looking out for your safety first," said Rodimus. The twins was still watching this in interest.

"Oppie agrees too." said Nightwing.

"Ellie too," HeartWing smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready," Melissa said. She saw some trees off in the distance. "Hey, we should do a little target practice first. That way, we won't harm each other.""I like that," said Spike. They all three aimed at the trees."Whoa! Awesome!" Melissa smiled as the trees were easily disintegrated."This is VERY cool," smiled Daniel.

"You three did well with them so far." Rodimus said he looked at the three. Gadget blushed a bit.

"I-I had help... I'm still not that great..." she said modestly."Don't sell yourself short, Gadget. You did a great job," smiled Wheeljack."It was a team effort, we all put our own experience and skills-...right then..." Perceptor stopped, noticing the glares he was getting from the other two and SnowCat. "Sorry..." he said with a sigh.

Melissa, in her excitement and curiosity accidently shot Spike. "Ah! I didn't mean to!" It bounced right off the shield."Now we know the shields work great," smiled Wheeljack.

After awhile on trying out the weapons. "Do these new suites transform too?" asked Daniel.

"Yep. Go ahead, check it out," Wheeljack smiled. Gadget smirked a bit too."You're in for a treat, Daniel. You thought the transformation from the first one was cool... Go ahead, check it out, youngling," she smiled.

"Okay!" He thought real hard and called out, "transform!" and the suit converted into a small, one man fighter copter.

"Oh wow cool!"

"T-Transform!" Melissa called excitedly. Hers too, turned into a small one-woman chopper. "Sweet! Can you use the weapon system too?"

"Yep sure can." said Wheeljack. She squealed excitedly and started to pilot the small suit-turned-chopper, being sure not to hurt anyone.

"Mama, when can we do that?" Heartwing asked.

"Do what sweetie?" she asked.

"Transform."

"Ah. That won't be until you are younglings. You are still just sparklings now. You have some growing up to do. Then you get to choose whichever car or truck you want to be and then you can transform into it."

"Oh I see." SnowCat smiled and pat the little femme on the head.

"Hey, let's race!" Daniel said to Melissa happily.

"I don't know. Is it alright, Spike?"

"...Ya, I suppose. Just be careful and don't go too far alright?""Girl Scouts honor," Melissa smiled."Alright then, be careful Daniel.""Okay you two," Wheeljack smiled. "Ready, Set...GO!" With that the two was off. No one notice someone wasn't far from watching all of this. He smirked and waited for the opportunity to strike.

"I'm winning Melissa!" Daniel called out happily. It seems he was ahead.

"Not for long!" she smiled, speeding up the suit/chopper. Suddenly a very familiar cop car drove right in front of them.

"Hey, it's Prowl." Daniel said happily.

"Yeah! Hey Prowl!" smiled Melissa. "Transform!" she called, going back into suit mode.

Daniel did as well. "Look what we got new suits, Prowl!" he said happily.

"That's...nice..." the voice from the cop car spoke.

"You alright, Prowl? You sound like you have cold?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, maybe SnowCat should take a look at you." said Melissa.

"...N-no... I'm fine, really. I just uh...my processor is sore is all," 'Prowl' spoke with a fake smile.

"SnowCat still should take a look at you." said Melissa "She's with the others and the twins."

"...No, I said. Not...right now," 'Prowl' recovered."...Okay... If you say so. We can do it later then," she smiled. At that moment the others came up when Melissa and Daniel didn't came back.

"There you two are." said Spike."Hey, Prowl, when did you get back?" said Rodimus "You are supposed to still be on patrol.""...Something...came up..."

"You sound hurt, are you alright?" Rodimus asked."...Y-yeah... I just...hurt my vocal processors is all... I'll be fine."

"Prowl, sweeite," SnowCat started "Why don't I take a look at it?"

"No fem-... I mean... not right now. I want to check in and everything. You can look at it later."

"Are you sure?" SnowCat asked "I don't want anything bad happen to you if it's something bad."

"No...it's alright," 'Prowl' said, trying to sound nice. Nightwing walked right up to the cop car and growled at it. He started kicking the crap out of it.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY! OPPIE SAYS SO!" HeartWing just stared at the cop car for a long while before running away scared. She hid behind Gadget because SnowCat was too close to the cop car imposter.

"Nightwing! Stop kicking your father!" SnowCat ordered."But Oppie said it's not Papa!"

"It's alright, little one," Gadget soothed. "It's just Prowl." HeartWing shook her head and started crying and whimpering. "Heart, c'mon now. It's Prowl.""Ellie says no!" she screamed, hiding against Gadget. 'Prowl' laughed.

"You should listen to your sparklings, femme!" Suddenly the cop car transforms, grabbing Nightwing in the process.

"PROWL!""PUT ME DOWN MEANIE FAKER!" cried Nightwing. HeartWing just screamed, forcing Gadget to pick her up and run.

"I'm getting Heart to safety and grabbing SpeedDemon! Everyone, start firing and try not to hurt Night!" Many didn't know what was going on. At that moment another cop car was coming down the road, and it too transformed.

"What in Primus!" Prowl shouted. "Barricade!"

"DADDY!!!" Nightwing screamed, his bravery dwindling now.

"Put my sparkling down, Barricade!" Prowl commanded."But I'm having SO much fun, Autobot." SnowCat was in shock. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't risk hurting her sparkling. Daniel and Melissa were doing their best to fight as Rodimus, Perceptor, and Wheeljack tried to formulate a plan while firing at Barricade's legs.

"DADDY!!" Nightwing started whimpering. He held Oppie tight, the comforting words from the old leader the only thing keeping him from panicking. Prowl made a mad dash at Barricade.

"SpeedDemon! Targetmaster mode! Special Aim Release Fire! Get a good lock on Barricade's hand, keeping Nightwing out of view!""I'll do my best!" SpeedDemon called, forming into the double energon blaster and locking on target. Gadget tried to get in a bit close as the others fired. "Gadget, Target acquired and locked steady. 5 chance of hitting Nightwing.""That's good enough for me! PROWL! Get ready to catch! FIRE!" Barricade wince and let go of Nightwing. But before he could hit the ground he was caught by the familiar white hand of his father. He immediately hid against him, crying his little optics out.

"Speed, fire again while still locked!"

"No one gets the best of me!" shouted Barricade, as he reached and took a hold of one of Prowl's door wings.

"PROWL NO!" cried Gadget. She fired just in time to force Barricade to let go."EVERYONE FIRE NOW!" ordered Rodimus and everyone available started firing hardcore. SnowCat finally came to her sense and her motherly adrenaline kicked in. She growled in a high pitched scream and rushed over, slashing the crap out of Barricade with her swords.

"I know when I'm out numbered! We'll continue this later, Autobot!" Barricade shouted as he transforms and drove away.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" SnowCat exclaimed giving chase. Melissa transformed and tried to too.

"SnowCat!" Prowl called after her "He's not worth it!"

"He hurt our baby!" she screamed."Melissa Kay Jackson! Get your fleshie hide back here!" cried Gadget, going after her.

"C'mon Prowl!" Prowl sighs. He gently place Nightwing on the ground. "Stay here with the others Night." he said "Your mother and I will be right back."

"...P-promise...?" he sniffled. Prowl nodded and pat him on the head. "Stay here, it'll be alright." Wheeljack took the small sparkling into his arms, letting him watch his aunt and father leave.

"Dad who was that? And why he looked like Prowl?" Daniel asked.

"That Daniel, is Barricade. He is a VERY BAD cop. Heck, he's not even a cop. He's just a plain bad dude. He looks like Prowl because of Megatron."

"So he's a Decepticon too?"

"Yes. He's dangerous. He looks like the good guy, being a cop car and all, but he really isn't."

"...A-Aunt Gadgie and Papa come back with mama?"

"Of course," said Wheeljack with a smile "Your father knows how to take care of that Decepticon."

"Oppie...thinks so t-too..." he hiccupped.

---

It wasn't long until Prowl, Gadget, and SnowCat returned. Prowl was moving one shoulder where Barricade had took a hold of the door wing that was there. SnowCat was still pissed off. Melissa was pouting on Gadget's shoulder, the exo-suit in Gadget's other hand.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"Barricade happened," sighed Gadget."I could have really nailed him!" Melissa pouted. "Snow and I could have gotten him!""NO! Stop that! You could have gotten KILLED! That's what. Primus! Be more careful!"

"Barricade is just as good tactician as I am." Prowl added. "He's too dangerous for those who don't know how he fights." Prowl moved his one shoulder again wincing a bit.

SnowCat nuzzled against him. "I'm sorry...""...M-me too..." Melissa sighed. She curled up against Gadget's neck, huggling it."I know, youngling. You were just upset."

"Mama! Papa!" Nightwing cried out happily. SnowCat rushed over and practically yanked Nightwing out of Wheeljack's arms and held him close in a death grip.

"I was soo scared I would lose you!"

"Mama...""Night, don't try to fight on your own anymore. I don't want you to get yourself in that situation again," Prowl said.

"Yes Papa.""You okay Prowl?" Wheeljack asked."Yeah, Barricade just got my door wing out of aliment that's all."

**"**Let's go inside. Things will be much calmer in there and Prowl, I need to look at you."

"Gadget, you weren't hurt at all, were you?" Perceptor asked out of nowhere. Everyone looked over. Prowl looked very confused. "Okay...what did I miss while I was out on patrol?" he asked.

"Nothing Prowl," said Gadget. "Perceptor's just concerned. We made upgraded exo-suits. They turned out pretty dang well. Perceptor sir, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Perceptor asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," she said. Prowl's logic processor started to turn as he watched this. He looked over at Wheeljack. "This looked very familiar." he said.

"Yes, yes it is," Wheeljack smiled. "I don't think the two of them know it yet." Prowl nods.

They finally went inside and to the Rec Room. SnowCat sat down and calmed her distraught twins. "Mama I was sooo scared!" Heartwing cried. Prowl sat down next to her and helped by taking Nightwing into his arms. At the same time letting Wheeljack take a look at his door wing.

"You're lucky. It just needs a little tweak and you'll be fine.""I'm just glad everyone is alright," sighed Rodimus.

"I'm still surprised Barricade is still around." said Bumblebee "But I wonder is he still loyal to Mega-...I mean Galvatron?""Not quite sure." Prowl said "But knowing Barricade he still hates my circuits."

"And he is still a Decepticon," added Rodimus."Well, I think I'm going to go study in my lab," said Gadget."Me as well," said Perceptor. "Uh... I mean MY OWN lab of course," he blushed.

The group watch the two of them leave. "Okay they definitely like each other," Prowl said.

"Hmm...maybe..." said Rodimus.

"They are sure acting like how we first did, right Prowl?" SnowCat said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"Mama?" Heartwing asked.

"Yes sweetie?" SnowCat said looking at her sparkling.

"Why is Aunt Gadgie and 'Ceptor acting funny?"

"Well..."

"Something when the two of you are a bit older," said Prowl.

"...Oppie says they like each others like Mama and Papa did."

"Oh!" Heartwing said now happy and excited. Everyone just smiled at the two.

"Another thing to wait when your older is trying to attack a Decepticon," Prowl added, looking seriously at Nightwing.

"Me sorry Papa."

"It's alright, Night. I was just very worried."

"So was I," said SnowCat.

"We no do again, right Night?" said Heartwing. "Me scared for yous." He nodded.

"Alright, now that you're both alright, Mama needs to fix Papa's ouchie alright? SpeedDemon, Melissa, you think can watch them for me again?"

"Sure!" Melissa said with a smile.

"We love these two little cuties," smiled SpeedDemon.

"Thank you," SnowCat smiled as she set the twins down. "C'mon dear."

Meanwhile... "Uh, Perceptor sir, your lab is the other way?" Gadget asked as she neared her laboratory.

"...Yes, so it is," he said turning around. "I'm sorry..." He left without another word."...Weird..." Gadget sighed as she entered her lab. She thought for a moment. "NAH!" She immersed herself in a project, locking the door behind her so she would be disturbed.

---

A week later, Perceptor and Gadget were on a special mission Rodimus and Wheeljack had sent them on. They were exploring a new source of weapon technology and energon. The life forms there were a very kind, yet less advanced robotic race. The two worked inside the spaceship's lab, parked close to the main city of the planet. "Perceptor sir, you must come see this. I've found a way to equip the weapons with the more energon efficient process." Said scientist came over to take a look. He blushed as he accidently bumped into her.

"...Sorry..."

"It's alright Perceptor," she said, losing the sir. He smiled shyly and moved to the other side where he could see without looking over her. "If you look here, sir and check the energon line that powers the core..." she said going into the explanation. He followed her closely and took the blaster she was working on to examine it himself. They both blushed as their fingers touched for a moment. Gadget cleared her throat and went to work on the exo-suit attachments.

"Good job, Gadget," Perceptor said, putting the blaster down.

"Thank you, sir." He just nodded and went to work on another part of the project. It was very silent and awkward for a while. Gadget secretly stared up at him a few times as did he to her. Their optics never really met though. Both of them did one of their secret stares and their optics met. Both jumped and turned around. Perceptor cleared his throat.

"Rather uh...quiet around here, isn't it?""...I guess... L-lonely too. I don't have Speed bursting in to annoy me."

"...No...I suppose not. Do...do you need any assistance?""No...I'm fine Perceptor," she said, forgetting the sir again.

"Right, alright then," Perceptor said, going back to his work. Gadget cleared her throat a bit and continued to work. They continued their secret staring in the silence. Gadget went over to where Perceptor was examining a power core he was working on. She went to grab a tool she needed when the ship was hit and forced her to fall forward.

"AAHHH!" Perceptor reacted, quickly transforming into bot mode and catching her. "…S-sir…?"

"Are you alright?" She nodded shyly and got out of his grip. He cleared his throat and went back to examining the power core. Gadget cleared her throat as well and went back over to the suit attachments. At that moment there were voices and weapon fire as some Decepticons came in with a few of the planet's people held captive.

"Help us!""We tried to hold them off!"

"Shut up you!" cried Cyclonus as he silenced the two captives."Hey! You can't just kill innocent people!" cried Gadget whipping around."Fine then," growled Galvatron. "How about you then! Sweeps, get her! She has information!"

"Gadget, please keep it down.""SIR! Hello!" she called trying to hold off Galvatron and the others. It was hard because she didn't have her Cybertronian Targetmaster.

"What in Primus?" he called transforming. "DECEPTICONS!""PERCEPTOR!" Gadget cried in a disrupter tone as the sweeps took her away."Gadget! Bring her back this instant!" he called going after them.

"PERCEPTOR!""Silence, Autobot!" sneered Galvatron as he slapped her.

"How DARE you disrespect a femme!" cried Perceptor as he raced after her. "Bring back my friend!""Come get her, Autobot! You better hurry!"

"Primus!" he shouted."Perceptor! Please...!""I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Call for hel-..." Galvatron got tired of her so he blasted her shoulder, knocking her unconscious. He draped her over his shoulder and flew off to their ship."NO! Rodimus Prime, come in Rodimus Prime. I NEED back up!"

"Perceptor, what's wrong?"

"It's Gadget! The Decepticons...they've gotten her..." Rodimus could tell by the tone of his voice he was very upset by this, more upset than just a colleague would be.

"Don't worry, we'll send some help."

"Please hurry... I fear what they might do to her."

"Keep calm, Perceptor. I'll get a team together. Rodimus out." Perceptor sighed in worry and decided to go rescue Gadget on his own. He could feel her spark calling out.

"It must be true then. I wouldn't be able to feel her spark like this unless it was… Hang on, I'm coming!" he said as he ran off. His processors reeled with emotions he wasn't used to feeling.

---

Back at Autobot City…

"Prowl, I need you and SnowCat to come along with me, Jazz, Springer, and Kup."

"You've got it, Rodimus. I'll help get Gadget back."

"I want to come, but what about the twins? I know we need a medic on this rescue, but if we all go…"

"Don't worry, Snow. They'll be safe with their grandfather," Stalker said with a smile.

"Thanks dad," said Prowl.

"Okay, I'm ready," Melissa said in a serious tone. She had her exo-suit on with SpeedDemon next to her.

"Melissa, I'm sorry. You can't come," said Rodimus.

"Why not? This baby can kick some butt!"

"Gadget needs me. She's not as powerful without me," whined SpeedDemon.

"No, we can't risk you young ones getting hurt," Stalker said.

"But I want to help! Gadget's my friend!"

"…Optimus wouldn't allow you to go either…" Rodimus sighed.

"…But…Gadget…sh-she's my…my friend…" Melissa sobbed. Stalker took her into his hand.

"Let them go. They'll get her back. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Gadget wouldn't want to lose you."

"I…I guess…"

"Well, you can't stop me from goin'," said SpeedDemon as she walked forward.

"Sorry Speed. You have to stay too. Gadget would want you here and safe," said Rodimus.

"You think, just 'cause you're Prime you can boss me around!" she exclaimed as she stomped right up to him. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can. I'm not Optimus, but I can guess what he would want. He wouldn't want any unnecessary casualties," he said as he gently put a hand on her head, stopping her movement.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, breaking into sobs.

"I know…but Gadget would kill me if you came along and got hurt." Stalker came over and took SpeedDemon into his other hand.

"Easy now, Speed. You two will do better staying here and being safe.

"…I…want to help though…" Melissa sobbed.

"I know, but you will help best by staying safe." Melissa nodded and had Stalker put her down. She took off the exo-suit and stood next to him. SpeedDemon growled through her sobbing and climbed up to Stalker's shoulder, nuzzling against the old warrior for comfort.

"You better bring her back okay?" she sniffled, glaring at Rodimus.

"We will, I promise. We have to go now. Stalker, keep everyone safe here in the city."

"I will, good luck to everyone."

"Bye guys… Please come back safely?"

"We will, Melissa. Take care of the twins for me," smiled SnowCat. She nodded and waved as the group left.

"C'mon, young ones. Let's go locate my grandchildren," smiled Stalker as he gently took Melissa into his hand and put her on his other shoulder. Melissa nodded with sadness and worry as the three left to find Heartwing and Nightwing.

---

On the Decepticon ship, while the energon from the planet was gathered, Gadget was held captive in a cell. The cell was deep in the dark recesses of the ship where most prisoners were kept. She was sitting there on the cold stone bed, thinking of Perceptor and everyone back home on Earth. "I hope they're safe. I hope Perceptor's okay too…" She sighed, thinking of the new feelings she was feeling. She could feel his spark getting closer. _"…I can…feel him…?" _she thought._ "…Then…I DO like him… a lot…"_ She blushed a bit. _"I am forgetting to call him sir… Oh Perceptor…please don't come… Be safe and wait for the others…"_ Her spark cried out to his, but she hoped he would stay away. She loved him now…loved him too much to watch him get hurt trying to rescue her alone.

"Come Autobot," said Soundwave. Gadget looked up as Soundwave and his cassettes stood before her cell.

"And what if I don't?"

"You have no choice." She glared and stood her ground, ready to fight with her bare hands. Her shoulder wound and weakness of not having energon in a while proved a disadvantage. She was eventually overpowered and forcefully led away. She protested along the way but it didn't help her case.

---

She was brought before Galvatron and Cyclonus. Her, Soundwave, and those two were the only ones in the room. Gadget glared weakly.

"What do you want, SCUM of the universe!" she spat.

"You put up a good fight."

"So what? Let me go so I can blast you!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because…you are vile and evil and-…"

"SILENCE! You aren't in a situation to be fighting back." She just growled. "I could kill you right now…"

"So why don't you? Before my friends get here…"

"Because…I have a better use for you… Take her away and get as much information from her as you can."

"…You'll never get anything from me! I'll take it to the Matrix with me!"

"We'll see about that!" She was dragged off, kicking and screaming. Perceptor stopped dead in his tracks as her newly connected spark called out to its new mate.

"Gadget! Don't die yet!" he said, recovering from the shock and continuing on.

---

Rodimus and the rescue group of bots landed on the planet and searched the area. "Perceptor's message was sent out fifty miles that way," said Springer.

"Good, follow it," said Rodimus. "The Decepticons have to be here somewhere."

"Once we find them, we'll have to organize a take over and forced surrender."

"I know. You work on that, Prowl. You're better at that than I am." Prowl just smiled.

"Well, there're still signs of life," said SnowCat. "I couldn't feel either of their sparks going out."

"Let's hope we get their in time," said Kup.

"Yeah…" Jazz sighed. "I'd hate for anything to happen to them. Let's boogie fellas."

"Hey, I haven't seen Perceptor around, have you?" asked Springer.

"No. I haven't," said Rodimus. "Oh Primus…I hope he didn't go after Gadget on his own…"

"Oh dear…" said SnowCat.

"That crazy researcher," said Kup. "He shoulda just listened to his elders and stayed put."

"I know, Kup, but he probably got worried," said Prowl. "Let's hurry before our chances get lower." Everyone nodded and traced Perceptor's message.

---

Gadget disrupter screamed as she was shocked hard again. Her shoulder wound was made bigger and her hands broken, finger by finger. Now they were sending thousands of volts of electricity through her.

"Tell me everything you know about Autobot technology and the new project you were working on!" yelled Cyclonus.

"…N-never… I-I…I…w-will nev…" She cut off, her voice processor giving out.

"Throw her back into the cell until her voice comes back!" ordered Cyclonus. "Then, start again where we left off! We won't quit until we get what Lord Galvatron wants!" Gadget coughed weakly and could only glare as she was dragged off and roughly thrown back into her cell.

_"…Please…Primus help me…b-be strong… Op-Optimus…guide me…I-I may…j-join you soon...s-sir…"_ She went offline from pure weakness. Perceptor felt it and collapsed to his knees.

"Gadget…please hang on for Primus's sake. Don't let your spark go out from exhaustion yet. I'm coming… Please don't give up…" _"…N-no…don't…c-come… S-stay safe…s-stay…away…"_ she thought as her spark called out the same feeling. Perceptor sighed and continued on anyway.

---

As Rodimus Prime and the others followed Perceptor's trail to the Decepticon ship, Autobot City went on with its evening activities undisturbed. Stalker and SpeedDemon were playing with the twins after dinner, trying to wind them down for bedtime in a little while. Melissa was watching, uninterested on the big couch. She curled up in the big soft corner, hiding while she cried in worry. This did not go unnoticed by Bumblebee who walked into the room at that time. He smiled at the twins, Stalker, and SpeedDemon playing together. Melissa shook and sobbed as she could feel her guardian's spark getting weaker and willingly heading towards the Matrix. Optimus had explained to her those years ago that it was some sort of "Autobot Heaven".

"I don't want her to die! Even if it's for the sake of our safety!" she wailed, though hardly anyone heard her from the confines of the transformer sized couch. Bumblebee carefully felt around before he sat down next to her. He carefully reached a little bit into the corner and gently pulled her out, setting her next to him.

"Hey Melissa, what's got your circuits all fizzled out?"

"…B-Bee…I-I don't have…circuits…" she sniffled, almost laughing.

"You know what I mean. What's wrong?"

"…Oh Bee! I wanted to help!" she cried out as she collapsed against him, resting her head against his chest. "Wh-who knows what's gonna happ-en to everyone? Wh-what if…G-G-Galva-scum… I don't want to lose my friends! Especially…G-Gadget… Sh-she's my…best…friend… Sh-she's like a Guardian Angel…a b-big metallic one…but… I don't want her to die!" she sobbed.

"Hey…she's my best friend too. I'm not happy about being left behind either… Rodimus was doing what he thought was best. He was doing what Optimus would have done."

"I-I know but…" she choked. She nuzzled against him, finding comfort in the metallic embrace. Bumblebee just smiled solemnly and held her close to him, letting her cry.

"Hey Bumblebee, what's going on? Is Melissa okay?" asked Spike coming in.

"…No…she's worried about Gadget…"

"Yeah, me too. Daniel's worried about the others, but he knows we're safe here."

"I think she knows too, she just thought she could help. I know I wish I could have gone, but I was on a mission already. If I was along, I'd show that creep…"

"Easy Bee. Don't get yourself worked up." He sighed.

"…Sorry…"

"It's okay. We all want to help our friends."

"Hey dad," smiled Daniel. "Hey, is she okay?"

"Yeah…she's just worried is all."

"…Oh… I guess I am too. I hope Rodimus and the others come back soon."

"Me too, son."

"…S-Sorry Bee…" Melissa sniffled as she let go a bit.

"It's okay." She smiled and started to climb down.

"…yawn… Okay, now I've cried myself tired. I'm going to bed."

"I'll take you," Bumblebee offered.

"Thanks," Melissa smiled as she waited for him to get off first. He lifted her down and set her on her feet before taking her smaller hand in his.

"There you are," said Carly as she entered the room. "Daniel, it's time for bed."

"…Aw, okay…" he sighed.

"C'mon," Spike smiled as he led Daniel over to Carly. "Goodnight everyone, try to rest easy."

"Thanks Spike," Melissa smiled. He smiled back and left with his son and Carly.

"I believe it's past two little bedtimes…" said Stalker.

"B-but Grampa…" Heartwing yawned.

"C'mon Sis…I tired…" yawned Nightwing. "Oppie says it time for bed…" She nodded sleepily as Stalker took them into his arms.

"Are you coming, Speed?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll go with Bee." She yawned and rubbed sleepy optics as she walked over to him. He smiled at Gadget's Targetmaster. The runt, human-sized Cybertronian looked almost angelic sleepy. ALMOST. He knew deep down she was still a little rough and tough femme. _"She's probably crying inside…"_ he thought. He knew she was just being tough by not worrying about Gadget.

"Goodnight everyone," Bumblebee said as he left and took Melissa and SpeedDemon to SpeedDemon's recharge bed. He made sure they were alright before going to his own room to sleep.

---

Late in the night, Gadget dreamed of her life. All the happy times, the scary times, and the sad times flashed through her memory banks. She slept uneasily as she remembered That Day, the worst day in her mechanical life. She could not cry out because her voice processor was still repairing itself. _"N-no…Op-Optimus…please…"_ she thought in her mind as her memory banks played back his dying moments. _"N-No…" _She could feel her weakness take hold of her. It had been more than twelve hours since she had had any energon. It was hard to keep her spark pulsing. She slowly started to give up all hope. _"I…I…c-can't…go on…"_ she thought. _"I-I'm sorry…Perceptor… M-Melissa…"_ she choked in silent cries as she remembered her. _"E-everyone…I-I'm…sorry…"_ Her processors reeled as she gave up. She couldn't take it anymore. She doubted her strength now and just wanted it to be over. She would die a warrior, taking the information they wanted from her with her to the grave. _"…I-I…I'm sorry…b-but…I just c-can't…do it…anymore…"_

"Gadget… Gadget…" a voice called out to her. Sleepy, still closed optics looked towards the voice. "Gadget…"

"Op-Optimus…?" her weak voice processor cracked. "H-have you…come to…t-take me…with you…in-to…the Matrix…?" She weakly smiled and reached out her hand. "…I-I'm ready sir… T-take me…h-home…"

"GADGET, NO!" Perceptor cried out as she fainted in his arms. He gently pulled her close to him. "…I-I…didn't even get…to tell you…" he choked, tears slowly forming in his optics.

"What is the meaning of this? Hey Autobot!" called out a Decepticon prison guard. "Lord Galvatron will surely-…" He was shot into a smoking pile of barely functioning junk as Perceptor fired his rarely used Light Cannon.

"He most certainly will not!" he spat, tears still falling from his optics. He stomped past him, carrying Gadget's offline body.

"Stop right th-…" Another guard was shot down.

"Wh-what in…?" Perceptor asked in surprise, he surely didn't fire that time.

"Perceptor, are you two alright?" asked Rodimus Prime as he emerged with the rest of the rag tag rescue team.

"Oh thank Primus!" he sighed, but then turned solemn. "…Gadget…I-I…fear she's…she's gone…" SnowCat gasped as her optics widened. She rushed over and did a quick check. She sighed in relief.

"No, her spark is still pulsing. It's very weak, but she's still alive."

"..Thank Primus…" Perceptor sighed.

"Let's get her back to your ship," said Rodimus.

"I'll get us there safely," said Prowl, already processing a way out. They plowed through the rest of the ship and transformed into their vehicle forms to get back to the ship faster.

---

"Take off now!" Rodimus ordered as they reached Gadget and Perceptor's ship. Prowl and Kup nodded, firing up the engines as SnowCat and Perceptor gently set Gadget down on the ship's laboratory examination table.

"Perceptor, can you help me get her stable? She needs energon now!" He just nodded in worry and helped the femme medical officer.

"Will she be alright?" Jazz asked in concern as he entered the small lab.

"Yes, she will be alright. Perceptor, make sure that energon line is hooked up correctly." He nodded and did so as SnowCat repaired Gadget's injuries.

"We were worried for ya there," Jazz smiled.

"So was I," Perceptor sighed. "The line is securely connected and working properly."

"Thank you Perceptor. Do you want to stay?" He just nodded slowly. Jazz could tell something was up. Perceptor wasn't acting like himself. He thought for a moment before a big smirk formed on his face.

"Say… You wouldn't happen to like a certain femme now would ya bro?"

"…" Perceptor blushed a bit. "Are my emotions that observatory?"

"Yep, you like Lil' Red don'tcha?"

"Yes, I can feel every pulse of her spark in mine," he said as he put a hand over his spark compartment. "I can definitely, without a doubt, conclude that we are spark mates. There's no other logical explanation. We haven't told each other yet, though…" he added with a sigh.

"You'll get yer moment," Jazz smiled. He left, letting them have privacy.

"Alright, Gadget will be just fine now. Now we just wait for her internal repair systems and the energon to work." Perceptor nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go rest. You should too," SnowCat smiled as she put a hand on Perceptor's shoulder.

"I will once I know she is alright." SnowCat laughed.

"I was like that with Prowl too," she smiled. "Goodnight." Perceptor nodded as she left. He gently took Gadget's hand into his. She weakly squeezed in his grip. A weak smile appeared on her lips as her spark responded to his. He smiled back. He fell asleep holding onto her hand.

---

Once back at base, Gadget was carefully put onto a transport and taken into the city's medical center. There, SnowCat carefully placed in recharge bed and made sure the energon line was hooked up and working. "She just needs a lot of rest. You should get some sleep Perceptor."

"GADGET!" cried a familiar human voice. "Gadget's back!" A pair of small metal feet followed her.

"Gadget? Snow is she alright?" SpeedDemon asked worriedly.

"I thought you two would be worried," smiled SnowCat. Rodimus and the others left the room. Perceptor stayed. "She'll be just fine. She just needs rest."

"…P-Percep…tor…?"

"I'm here, Gadget," he replied, taking her hand.

"Gadget!" Melissa cried out, rushing over. She sobbed as she climbed up onto the recharge bed and cuddled up against her.

"…I-I'm…alright…l-little one…" she smiled, weakly putting an arm around her.

"Me too…" sniffled SpeedDemon, failing at keeping it all in. She too climbed up and cuddled against Gadget's other side.

"P-Perceptor…c-could you…g-get…M-Melissa…a b-blanket…? Sh-she'll need…one…" He nodded, kissed her hand, and went to get one. "Sssh-ssshhh…c-calm down now…little ones… N-nothing…can…keep th-this…A-auto-bot…down…"

"No, and it's a good thing too. I'm going to retire for some much needed rest myself. You'll be alright Gadget. You just need some good rest. I'll come check on you in the morning," she smiled. Gadget smiled and nodded her thanks.

"It'll…b-be…alright…I-I'm…s-safe…now…" Melissa nodded weakly, slowly crying herself to sleep. Gadget smiled and gently rubbed her back with her thumb to comfort her. SpeedDemon was already fast asleep in recharge, curled up close to Gadget. She smiled at her Targetmaster. _**"That'll…do …Speed… That'll…do…G-good girl…"**_

"I'm back." Gadget nodded with a smile. Perceptor came over and covered Melissa with the blanket warmly. "It seems she was just as worried as I was."

Gadget nodded. "Yes…y-yes…she was…" she smiled.

"I'll be here the entire night should you recqu-…"

"P-Perceptor…"

"Sorry…"

"J-just…go…to sleep…" He sighed and found an empty recharge bed and went right to sleep. Gadget fell back asleep soon after with Melissa and SpeedDemon asleep too.

---

The next morning, Gadget woke up first. She felt MUCH better. She smiled at the sleeping Cybertronian and human beside her as she carefully sat up. She pulled Melissa's blanket over her more warmly with a smile. She lightly kissed SpeedDemon's head in a maternal way. "I'm sorry I worried you both…" she whispered. Gadget tried not to laugh as she found Perceptor fast asleep in a bed next to hers. "Oh Percie…" She giggled to herself and carefully walked over to his bed. "Spark mates 'til the end of time..." she blushed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning in to his sleeping form. She kissed him on the lips with a shy smile. Perceptor slowly awoke from the sudden feeling. He blinked up at her.

"Wh-what…?" Gadget just blushed and turned away shyly. "Gadget! You're not resting! Are you… Are you alright now?" She nodded shyly. Perceptor smiled and got up from the recharge bed. He walked over to Gadget, just staring at her lovingly, giving in to what his spark was feeling. Her spark fluttered as he came near, responding to his. Both closed their eyes and kissed again. SnowCat smiled from the doorway, having just entered.

"Ooo! Gadget and Perceptor, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-mmmmpppphhhh…"

"Speed!" Melissa said, covering her mouth. "Let them have their moment, she smiled. Both pulled away shyly. They noticed the others in the room.

"Ohh…I didn't know we had an audience…" blushed Gadget.

"Well…we should definitely make it official then I suppose."

"Yes Percie…we should…" Gadget smiled. The two held hands and walked out of the Medical Bay to announce it to all the others in the city. SnowCat followed with a knowing smile. SpeedDemon and Melissa followed happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is it. This is the moment we've talked about for a week now. We've been together for a year and now we've decided."

"I've studied our mating methods, but I never thought I'd experience it myself. It's such a fascinating and awe inspiri-"

"Percie dear, you're doing it again."

"What? Oh…" Perceptor blushed. Gadget just laughed. The two stood outside the Medical Bay. SnowCat and Wheeljack were building a newborn body after Perceptor and Gadget had decided to go beyond being spark mates and have a sparkling of their own. Gadget nervously held Perceptor's hands. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss before pulling away and holding her hand against his chest. They smiled at each other, excitement and a little bit of nervous anxiety coursing through their circuits.

"Alright, we're ready for the big moment," smiled SnowCat opening the door. Gadget smiled and took a deep breath, trying not to squeal. Perceptor just smiled back and nodded at SnowCat. She happily led them inside.

"Don't worry, I was VERY careful," said Wheeljack. "I made sure everything was done right and done with caution."

"I know, sir," Gadget said. "I'm sure you did fine. You're the only mad scientist I would trust. Besides, you had Snow to help." He smiled and then turned away. SnowCat did as well, letting the spark mates have their special moment. Gadget took a nervous breath before opening her spark chamber. Perceptor gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Well, here goes nothing. I hope this goes well and I remember what I studied on ho-.."

"Perceptor," Gadget spat sternly. "Let's just do it."

"Sorry… I'm just as nervous as you, I suppose." Gadget just smiled at him. He opened his spark compartment and they stared lovingly at each other. They both looked away and moved to start the actual spark sharing. Gadget reached into her spark and gently took a small piece of it into her fingers. Perceptor did the same and then they slowly and carefully brought both pieces of spark from each of them together into one single new spark of life. Gadget took hold of Perceptor's hand with her free one and held it tight.

"May Primus help us bring a beautiful life into this world. May He grant it great purpose and love."

"Please Great Primus…let this be successful…" With that, both placed the new spark into the blue newborn body. There was a brief and bright electric glow, the life giving power of Primus. Gadget and Perceptor smiled as their new life was born.

The sound of crying and a disrupter scream were heard coming from the Medical Bay as the new pink spark brought the blue newborn body to life.

"Congratulations, your sparkling is a femme. What will her name be?" asked SnowCat as she handed the newborn sparkling to Gadget. She smiled at Perceptor and he smiled back.

"SkyFlyer," he replied."A good name for her," agreed Wheeljack. Perceptor reached out his hand to try and get his newborn daughter to stop crying. She still cried until he took her out of her mother's arms. He gently tickled her forehead where the Autobot symbol was. She giggled a bit and then her hand grabbed his microscope and played with it. The others tried to peek in. Wheeljack turned to them.

"Should I let your 'visitors' in?""Of course sir," Gadget replied, "but just the aunt and godmother." Perceptor nodded and only Melissa and SpeedDemon were allowed in.

"Careful now. Don't crowd them. I still haven't done a check on her yet," added Wheeljack.

"We'll get to that in due time," said SnowCat. "For now, let's just celebrate the moment. Primus has brought another Autobot into the world."

"…I… I only wish…Ratchet and Optimus were here…" Gadget said sadly. Tears fell in a mixture of sadness and joy.

"We do too," said Wheeljack as he put a hand on her shoulder. "We do too." Little SkyFlyer stopped playing with her father and looked over at Gadget. She started to grow upset on why "mommy" was upset.

"Gadget…" Melissa smiled solemnly, hugging her guardian's leg in a comforting manner.

"Be proud. You're a momma now! Another Autobot to carry out Prime's legacy!" said SpeedDemon, trying to help. Gadget just smiled and wiped the tears from her optics.

"Group hug and let's see that cutie," Melissa smiled. Everyone hugged Gadget and Perceptor carefully handed his now happy daughter over to her mother. Gadget smiled. The smile grew as little SkyFlyer smiled back at her. _**Your godfather and your great uncle are watching over you from the Matrix little sparkling of mine…**_ Gadget whispered.

"C-can…Can I see my goddaughter?" Melissa asked curiously. Gadget just nodded and carefully brought SkyFlyer to where Melissa and SpeedDemon could see.

"SkyFlyer," Perceptor started with a smile. "Meet your godmother and your aunt."

"Aww, sparklings are cute.""Hey there, SkyFlyer. I'm gonna teach you how to fight and protect yourself."

"Now now, Speed," warned/joked SnowCat.

"Don't worry you guys, not until she's at least a youngling." Everyone smiled.

"Hey little one, I'm your Aunt Melissa," she smiled, playing with SkyFlyer's hand. She giggled and took hold of Melissa's hand. She cringed a bit as the small metal fingers squished her hand. "You have a strong grip, there cutie."

"Now now, little Sky. Ease up. You're hurting Aunt Melissa's hand." SkyFlyer just blinked and let up a bit. Melissa smiled and used her other hand to play with SkyFlyer's foot. She giggled a bit, but then started to cry again.

"Was it something I did?" Melissa asked worried as SkyFlyer started crying louder.

"No. She's just hungry. I'll go get a bottle," Perceptor said as he left the room.

"Oh…" Melissa replied.

"Hush now. It's alright. Daddy went to get you some energon. Ssshhh, calm down now."

"Let's get her check done while we wait," said Wheeljack.

"But sir, she won't be cooperative if she's hungry…" Gadget protested.

"Let Aunt SnowCat try," smiled SnowCat. "C'mere sweetie," she cooed as she took the small sparkling from her mother. She cried a little louder, almost a disrupter scream, before calming a bit. She blinked up at her aunt, forgetting she was hungry. "There we go. That's it," smiled SnowCat.

"Wow, Snow…" She just smiled at Gadget before bringing SkyFlyer over to the exam table. She gently set her down on it and played with her as she did a complete check.

"There we go, SkyFlyer. Auntie's all done, yes she is," she cooed as she nuzzled her nose against her face. SkyFlyer laughed as SnowCat carried her over to Gadget. She took her into her arms. "She checks out fine. She's a normal little sparkling in good health."

"Thanks, Snow," Gadget smiled. SkyFlyer looked upset again, remembering she was hungry. Perceptor came in and walked over to Gadget. "Great timing, Percie dear," she sighed as he gave SkyFlyer the bottle and helped her hold it. She happily drank it. Perceptor smiled at the little creation he had helped bring into the world. "She's wonderful, isn't she?"

"She's more beautiful than anything I've ever studied…"

"Our own children usually are," smiled SnowCat. Melissa smiled too.

"My little goddaughter is so cute!" she exclaimed.

"…That's…that's great…" SpeedDemon said sadly.

"What's wrong?" SnowCat asked.

"…Such a nice little family…She's lucky. She has a mother, a father, a godmother, an aunt, two uncles, a great uncle, and a godfather…"

"You're her aunt too, Speed," said Gadget. "She has two aunts."

"…Nah… No thanks, it's okay. I'm outta here. It's getting too mushy," SpeedDemon said, putting on her tough exterior before anyone really noticed. Gadget watched her leave, worried for her partner. Perceptor took SkyFlyer into his arms and took the now empty bottle from her.

"Go on Gadget. I'll take care of our little one," he said as he set the empty bottle down and gently moved SkyFlyer over his shoulder. He smiled a bit as she burped and hiccupped from her finished bottle. Gadget looked sadly over at little SkyFlyer, torn between the two. "Go on. I think she needs you right now. SkyFlyer will be safe with me." Gadget sighed. Perceptor smiled at her. SkyFlyer turned and whined to be turned around. He smiled and switched her to a more comfortable position in his arms.

"You worried about your mother too?" he asked as little SkyFlyer watched Gadget run out of the room. She pouted in worry and confusion. "Don't worry, little one. She'll be okay." She blinked up at him. He smiled and she smiled too. She took hold of his microscope and started playing with it again.

"Is…Is SpeedDemon okay?" Melissa asked."We'll find out," said SnowCat."I think she needs to be with Gadget," suggested Wheeljack. "Speed was the center of attention. She's probably jealous of the new competition."

"…Oh…""She just needs to talk things over with her, doesn't she SkyFlyer?" Perceptor said. SkyFlyer just giggled.

"Speed thinks Gadget will forget her with the little one around," said SnowCat.

"Gadget'll clear things up with her though," said Wheeljack. Melissa nodded and went over to Perceptor to play with her goddaughter.

---

Gadget ran to her lab where she knew SpeedDemon would be. She carefully went in and her face fell as she heard crying when the door opened. "…Speed…? SpeedDemon it's me…"

"…"

_**"C'mon Speed. **__**Talk to me.**__** Don't be upset with me…"**_

_**"…G-go…Go away! You have a family now!"**_

_**"…And you're part of that family… Don't tell me…you're jealous of a newborn sparkling."**_

_**"I'M NOT!"**_ she screamed back in a disrupter tone.

_**"Yes you are,"**_ started Gadget as she sat next to the small Cybertronian on the floor. _**"Why else would you be so upset about all the attention she was getting?"**_

_**"I'M NOT!"**_ she screeched again. Gadget slowly pulled SpeedDemon into her arms. _**"LET ME GO DAMNIT! I DON'T NEED YOU!"**_Gadget held all the tighter.

_**"Sssshhhh!**__** Quiet now, Speed."**_

_****__**"PRIMUS!**__** LET ME GO!"**_ Her disrupter scream could be heard down the hall now. A few Autobots turned their heads, but no one paid heed. Most of them new Gadget would take care of things concerning SpeedDemon. _**"FOR PRIMUS SAKE!**__** I SAID LET ME…GO!"**_

_****__**"Sssshhhh…no.**__** I won't. I love you Speed, I'm not going to let you go." **_SpeedDemon sobbed and struggled, but Gadget still held tight. _**"Sssshhhh, calm down Speed.**__** It's alright. I know why you're upset. You think I won't love you because I have my own child now. That isn't true. I'll always love you. You are part of my family. Ssshhh, easy Speed. It's alright…"**_ SpeedDemon growled and broke into hysterics, burying herself in Gadget's arms. _**"Sssshhh, it's alright. It's okay to cry. The others aren't here to see. SkyFlyer is part of your family too. She's your niece. You're an Aunt now."**_

_**"…I…I just…I'm scared…that you'll only love her… Scared that… that I'm not important anymore…"**_

_**"Sssshhh, that's not true. I wouldn't have made you her aunt if I didn't think you were. You still mean a lot to me, Speed. You always will, Little One."**_ SpeedDemon nuzzled against her, slowly calming down. There was a knock on the door and Perceptor, SkyFlyer, and Melissa came in.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Melissa as she came over and sat down next to Gadget.

"She will be. Your niece and friends are here. They were worried about you. They care too." SpeedDemon slowly looked up. Melissa smiled at her and Perceptor carefully sat down with little SkyFlyer.

"Is everything in order now?" Perceptor asked. SkyFlyer reached out a hand to SpeedDemon with a happy giggle and Cybertronian gibberish. Perceptor smiled as she slowly took the newborn hand. Everyone smiled.

"Hey, Sky. Were you worried about me?" SpeedDemon sniffled. She just giggled in Cybertronian gibberish again.

"I believe that means 'yes'."

"Aww, she was worried about her Aunt Speed," Melissa smiled. SpeedDemon smiled and dried her optics.

"You…You are kinda cute," she said.

"Well, why don't we introduce our little sparkling to the rest of the base?" smiled Gadget.

"I like that idea," smiled Perceptor as he slowly and carefully stood up with SkyFlyer. Melissa offered her hand to SpeedDemon and she helped her up. Gadget stood up last and took the newborn sparkling into her arms. She kissed her on the forehead and carried her back to the med bay. SpeedDemon smiled as she followed the four of them out. _My family just got bigger… I'm an Aunt now…_ she thought to herself happily.

---

"I'm happy for the two of you. At least something good has come out of these hard times," said Rodimus.

"Yes…" Gadget said sadly."Let's keep the past in the past," said SnowCat.

"…Ooo, can she play with us, papa?" asked Heartwing.

"Not yet. She's just a newborn. When she's older she can," Prowl explained. Nightwing just nodded and watched his cousin sleepily survey her surroundings.

"What's that Oppie? Aunt Gadget?"

"Yes, Night?"

"Oppie says thanks. He also says Sky is cute."

"Aww, well thank you Oppie," she smiled. _"How could Nightwing know I made Optimus her godfather?"_ She smiled at her nephew and shrugged the idea away.

"Well, I believe it's time for someone's short recharge session," said Perceptor as he smiled at little SkyFlyer fighting to keep her blue optics open.

"Aww, I guess so," Gadget smiled. She repositioned the little sparkling into a more comfortable position and slowly rocked her back and forth. _**Sleep little sparkling of mine… Sweet dreams little SkyFlyer…close your optics and slip into your own little dream world…"**_ she whispered softly.

"Aww…" Melissa smiled. "Sleep little cutie…" she said, kissing SkyFlyer on the forehead. She took something out of a bag she had. It was a big purple blanket, big enough to cover her. She placed it in SkyFlyer's hand and her small metal fingers clutched it tightly as she fell asleep right then and there.

"That was sweet of you."

"A little gift from her godmother," Melissa smiled.

"Well, we should let Gadget and the little one alone," said Perceptor as he led the others away.

"Sweet dreams, cousin," Heartwing smiled. Nightwing waved goodbye as Gadget carried a fast asleep SkyFlyer to her and Perceptor's shared quarters. Once there, she lay down on the recharge bed with SkyFlyer comfortably cuddled against her. She smiled as she clutched the purple blanket tight, inserting her thumb into her open mouth. "Awww… You cute little thing," Gadget smiled. She watched SkyFlyer sleep, her own blue optics slowly closing. "…G-good…night…my…little one…" Melissa, Perceptor, and SpeedDemon smiled as they watched from the doorway.

"So cute…I went straight to sucking my thumb when I was a baby too," Melissa said.

"She is cute. She has a good mom too," agreed SpeedDemon. Perceptor went over and kissed the two on the forehead before leaving the room again.

"C'mon, let's be off," he said quietly, ushering the two away. Speed and Melissa nodded, following him down the hall.

---

Late in the night in the early morning hours, there was loud crying and wailing in Cybertronian. Gadget and Perceptor woke with a start. "…Oh…slag…" Gadget yawned.

"I think…she's hungry again…" Perceptor answered sleepily. Gadget sighed and sat up with little SkyFlyer. She wailed and wailed in the native tongue, calling out a disrupter scream. Gadget and Perceptor had to cover their audio receptors. "Magnificent vocal processors she has…"

_**"Sssshhhh, quiet down sweetie…come on…it's alright…"**_ Gadget soothed trying to rock her back to sleep.

"Come on, she needs energon."

"Right…_**Sssshhh, come on SkyFlyer. Calm down little one…"**_ Both parents got up from the bed and left their quarters, Gadget still trying to calm SkyFlyer down. She managed to stop her disrupter screams and wailing, but she still cried like the end of the world was coming.

"…Wh-what's…wrong…?" yawned SpeedDemon as she sleepily came out of her room.

"…What's with…all the noise…?" Melissa whined as she tried to turn over in the shared recharge bed. She was staying with Gadget at the base now, sharing Speed's room.

"SkyFlyer is hungry again."

"_**Sssshhh**_. She's VERY hungry," sighed Gadget.

"Well…" SpeedDemon yawned. "Feed her I guess…"

"Newborn babies need food every two hours… At least human newborns do…" Melissa yawned finally emerging from the room.

"Oh, I see…" said Perceptor.

"That would explain it…" Gadget said, whispering in Cybertronian to calm down the hungry sparkling.

"What's the racket?" Bumblebee asked, coming out of his room.

"Slag…she woke up the entire base…" Gadget sighed. "I'm sorry. SkyFlyer is hungry again…"

"Oh. Did she have to let everyone else know?"

"Sorry…"

"She can't help it. She's just a baby and she's hungry. She's going to tell everyone until somebody feeds her," Melissa said.

"We are well on our way to doing so," Perceptor sighed. SkyFlyer started to grow louder again. The little sparkling was growing impatient.

_**"Sssshhh, I know sweetie I know. You're hungry. Mommy's working on it…Sssshhh…"**_ The sleepy group of six reached the energon storage area and Perceptor searched for a clean bottle as Gadget got into the extra energon supply, handing the hysteric SkyFlyer to her uncle.

"C'mon…chill out, will ya…?" he sighed trying to rock her to sleep.

"Alright, now to warm it up a little," Gadget said, having put the energon into the bottle Perceptor had given her.

"What's all…the commotion? Everything…alright?" Rodimus asked sleepy as he came into the room.

"…Slag…"

"Sorry, Prime sir," Melissa said shyly. "It's Sky."

"Oh…right… Gotta get used to having a sparkling around the base… This is going to be a nightly thing isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Rodimus. It can't be helped unfortunately…" Perceptor sighed.

"…Maybe keep a supply of energon in your quarters for her. We can't have the entire city woken up every night…"

"That would work. You have a storage locker and a heater in there, don't you?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, yes we do…" Gadget said. "There we go…" she smiled, helping SkyFlyer hold her bottle.

"Then that's the solution. I'm going back to sleep."

"Sorry about everything…" SpeedDemon sighed.

"…Don't worry about it…" With that, he left. Gadget gently moved SkyFlyer to her shoulder and started to rub her back.

"…I forgot how much trouble babies can be sometimes," Melissa yawned. "I haven't really experienced staying the night with a newborn before. "They're worth it though."

"Yes, yes they are," smiled Perceptor. SkyFlyer burped and hiccupped a little bit before yawning. Gadget smiled and moved her into her arms, slowly rocking her.

"A lot of trouble for something so cute…" sighed Bumblebee.

"Ah, but doesn't it make you a proud uncle?" Melissa smiled.

"…Yeah…I have to admit that much…" SpeedDemon just smiled at her little niece, falling asleep in her mother's arms.

_**"Back to sleep, my little one…"**_ Gadget smiled, kissing SkyFlyer on the forehead. The group walked out of the room, each helping carry some energon and clean bottles.

---

Once back at Gadget and Perceptor's shared room, the others helped set up SkyFlyer's private night stash of energon while Gadget held the sleeping sparkling. "Thank you for helping. You can all go back to sleep now. We'll handle it from here," she smiled. The other's nodded, said their goodnights, and left to go back to sleep. Perceptor got back into bed.

"Here, I can take her," he said as Gadget got into bed next to him. SkyFlyer whined a bit, but settled right back down, cuddling against her father. He smiled at the sparkling, sucking her thumb, safe in her father's arms. Gadget smiled.

"She gives you a new appreciation for life, doesn't she?" Perceptor only nodded in reply. "Goodnight, Percie dear…" she said, closing her optics and going to sleep.

"Goodnight…" He fell asleep with a small smile, watching SkyFlyer sleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The soft click of little metal feet rang throughout the city as SkyFlyer learned to walk. She took slow, sometimes wobbly steps. "Easy now, Sky sweetie," smiled Gadget as she watched her little sparkling slowly make her way to SnowCat.

"C'mon, Sky. You're almost to Aunt Snow," smiled SnowCat. Melissa, SpeedDemon, and Prowl with the twins watched.

"Wow! She's almost to Mama," Heartwing almost squealed. Nightwing just smiled silently.

"A few years ago, that was you two," smiled Prowl. Nightwing nodded with a smile.

"Keep going, SkyFlyer. You're almost there," Melissa smiled. SpeedDemon watched silently with a smile, taking it all in. SkyFlyer was a few steps in front of SnowCat as everyone watched in anxious anticipation. She took a step and her feet came out from under her. She wobbled and fell forward with a clank. She lifted her little head and her blue optics welled up with tears. She sobbed and screamed a disrupter scream. Nightwing and Heartwing covered their ears and then looked concerned at their cousin. Gadget ran over as SnowCat gently took the hysteric sparkling into her arms.

"Aww, poor thing…" Melissa said covering her ears. SpeedDemon watched in silent concern as did Prowl.

"Sssshhhh, it's alright little one. Sshhh, hush now, you're alright," SnowCat spoke softly as she rocked a still sobbing SkyFlyer. "Sssshh, you're alright. You almost had it," she smiled. She gently rubbed her stomach where she fell, checking it over as well as calming her. "It's alright, little Sky. You'll be alright."

"Is she going to be okay?" Gadget asked as she let SnowCat hold her.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She didn't fall hard enough to dent anything. No you didn't. SSsshh, you're alright, little one. It's alright, Sky."

"Mama? She gonna be okay?" Heartwing asked coming over concerned.

"Yes, your cousin will be fine, honey. She's just upset is all."

"Come here sweetie," smiled Gadget as she took SkyFlyer from SnowCat. SkyFlyer still cried, but calmed down a little being in her mother's arms.

"Can I sees?" asked Heartwing, still concerned. SnowCat smiled and picked up her sparkling.

"See? She's alright now." Heartwing nodded and extended Ellie, her Elita One doll out to SkyFlyer.

"Ellie want Sky to be better."

"Aww, thank you Heart sweetie," smiled Gadget. Heartwing smiled too.

"She's can hold her if she wants."

"Isn't that sweet of you?" smiled SnowCat. Nightwing, Melissa, and Prowl smiled.

"Oh! I have this," spoke up SpeedDemon. She produced a familiar purple blanket and gave it to Gadget. She wrapped it around SkyFlyer.

"There there now, little one," she smiled. SkyFlyer took a death grip on the blanket and nuzzled against her mother.

"All better now, aren't we?" smiled SnowCat. Heartwing smiled and clutched Ellie tight.

"Yep."

"Oppie is glad, Sky okay too." Prowl smiled at his son.

"I think it's naptime now huh?" Melissa smiled as SkyFlyer slowly calmed down as she clutched her blanket.

"Yes, I believe so," smiled Gadget.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Perceptor asked, joining the scene a bit too late.

"Everything is alright now," smiled SnowCat, setting Heartwing back on her feet.

"A little late, Perceptor," said Prowl.

"Percie dear, why didn't you come sooner? What if we needed your help?" Gadget scolded.

"Sorry, I was…caught in my studies?"

"Percie! This is our daughter we're talking about. What if you miss her first long distance achievement?"

"…Sorry…" Gadget just sighed.

"I understand, but SkyFlyer is more important than anything you'll ever study."

"…"

"Well, everything is fine now. Don't stay too mad at him, Gadget," said Melissa.

"Here, you hold her and take her to the Rec Room so she can nap." Perceptor didn't say anything but took his daughter into his arms. She stirred a bit, but went back to sleep. He couldn't help but smile at the blue sparkling fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth.

"I…I'm sorry… I'll try to be around more often."

"I know you will, Perceptor," smiled Gadget as she pecked him on the cheek and smiled at the sleeping SkyFlyer in his arms. "C'mon. Let's take her for her nap." The gang smiled and followed the two parents to the Rec Room.

"I think two other little Autobots need a you-know-what too," smirked Prowl as the twins yawned. SnowCat just smiled and took a sleepy Heartwing into her arms. She yawned and curled up in her mother's arms.

"I'm not tired mama. Ask Ellie, she says I not tired…either…" Heartwing yawned.

"I'm tough, I don't need sleep," said Nightwing. Prowl just laughed and gently scooped up his son.

"Your optics say otherwise, Night," he scolded playfully. He shook his head and yawned again. Heartwing was already asleep in SnowCat's arms.

"Awww, three sleeping little ones," smiled Melissa. SpeedDemon smiled too.

"Well, here we are," said Gadget. She watched as Perceptor gently laid SkyFlyer down on a comfy couch, tucking her in warm with her purple blanket. Heartwing and Nightwing were laid down next to her.

"Sweet dreams, little Heart," said SnowCat. She nodded sleepily. Prowl smiled as Nightwing shifted more comfortably on the couch.

"Sweet dreams, my little Sky. I love you," Gadget smiled gently kissing her on the forehead.

"Dream big, glorious dreams," Perceptor smiled. The gang quietly moved to the far side of the room where they could talk. They all smiled one last time at the sleeping sparklings.

---

A few weeks later, SkyFlyer was getting better at getting around the base. Gadget kept a good eye on her being as she was still not that steady at long distances. When she wasn't around, there was SnowCat. If SnowCat was too busy, there was always SpeedDemon or Melissa. Even Prowl and Stalker would help out sometimes. Among all of the Autobots spark sitting her, SkyFlyer's ultimate favorite was her uncle Bumblebee. She loved her "Unca Bee" and the games he would play with her. Today, Stalker had offered to watch little SkyFlyer because Gadget was out with SpeedDemon, Melissa, and Bumblebee. SnowCat was busy in the med bay while Prowl watched the twins. Stalker smiled at the little sparkling he watched over. Just looking at her reminding him of the good old days he had with Prowl before he became a P.O.W. She giggled and cooed in her cybertronian gibberish. She was slowly learning words, but most of them were things like names or important objects like Cuddles, her favorite purple blanket. "You're getting to be quite the smart little one." Stalker smiled as he said this "Just like your mother and father."

She giggled in a proud manner before hugging Cuddles tightly against her for warmth and comfort. "Story Mista Grampa..." she said sleepily, as she cuddled against him. "Sleepy...want story..."

Stalker smiled. "Oh you do huh?" he said "Let see...what story should I tell you?" Stalker thought for a moment. "Let's see...there is this one story I always told Prowl when he was your age..." he said. Little blue optics lit up with glee. Stalker smiled again. "Okay then that story it is." he said. "Many centuries ago, Cybertron was a beautiful planet and quite peaceful. This was all thanks to a great and powerful Autobot by the name of Sentinel Prime." SkyFlyer nodded intently. Stalker smiled and continued the story. Small blue optics slowly closed and a tiny thumb slowly drifted into a familiar mouth as he finished his story. Stalker smiled softly at this site. _It's been eons since I held a sparkling._ he thought _I had missed almost half of Prowl's young life in war._ SkyFlyer could almost sense his sadness as she cuddled closer and nuzzled her head against him, taking a tight grip on Cuddles and repositioning her thumb more comfortably in her mouth. Stalker smiled a bit again as he gently rubbed at a spot that many sparklings like to be rubbed (their forehead). Prowl and the twins walked in.

Prowl saw the look on his father's face. "Dad?"

"What? Oh... Just spark sitting..."

"Is that SkyFlyer Gramp-..."

"Heart, ssshhh! Sky is sleeping... We need to be quiet," whispered Nightwing.

Stalker smiled a bit. "The little one kind of made me miss some of years I lost with you, Prowl..." he said softly.

Prowl sighed sadly. "It's okay. You're here now."

"I know."

"Grampa," Heartwing started with a whisper this time. "Can we see her?"

"Very well, if you are quiet." Stalker said as he uses his free hand to help his grandkids up.

Heartwing smiled as she watched her cousin sleep. "She's so cute," she genki smiled with a whisper. Nightwing just watched in curiosity.

"Yes. She's just as cute as your father was."

"Papa was that little?" Heartwing asked, going a bit above a whisper.

"All sparklings start out that way." Stalker said "Even my self considering of how I grew up to what I am now." The twins nodded.

"What we do now?" asked Heartwing after losing interest in her sleeping cousin "Wait for Sky to wake up?"

"Yes, I believe so," said Prowl. They nodded again.

- - -

Later that day, Heartwing, Nightwing, Bumblebee, Spike, Daniel, and Stalker were playing a game of Hide and Seek with SkyFlyer. Everyone was hiding while SkyFlyer slowly tried to seek. She walked around the halls, searching for hiding spots. "I get yous guys..." she smiled. She ran down the hall and into Gadget and Perceptor's room. "Anyones there?" she asked, looking around. She checked under the bed. "Gotch-…aww…." She checked behind corners and other easily accessible places. She sighed with a pout as she left and went to the next room. She searched it as well and found no one.

---

She turned down two more halls with no luck until she reached a more secluded part of the city. The labs, Medical Bay, and offices littered this hall. She knew her mother and father's separate labs were down this way, but she also knew they were "no no" places. Only the bigger Autobots were allowed. She found a few open offices that she could go into and searched for someone hiding. She went into the second office and searched under the desk. "One twos frees on Aunt Wissa!" she giggled.

"Aww, you found me, SkyFlyer," Melissa sighed as she got out from under the desk.

"And now I's tag you," she giggled again.

"Gotta catch me, sweetie!" she called running out fast. SkyFlyer tried her best to follow, even if Melissa was going at a slower pace to give her a fair chance. She still couldn't keep up as Melissa quickly turned a corner. SkyFlyer pouted and gave up on her. She searched the other areas of the office before giving up and going to another one. She searched one of its easily accessible cabinets and found SpeedDemon.

"One twos frees on Aunt Speed!" she clapped, moving to tag her.

"No ya don't cutie," she called as she raced out.

"No fairs! Aunt Speed slows downed! I's can't keep up!"

"Alright…" she sighed. She slowed down enough to let SkyFlyer getting within tagging distance.

"Aunt Speed let me win?"

"Nope!" she giggled jogging off so as to stay just out of reach.

"Aww…" SkyFlyer whined. SpeedDemon turned a two way corner and SkyFlyer couldn't see which one. She sighed in defeat, not wanting to get too lost or too far. She heard the twins giggling and ran towards the sound. She saw them run past a hallway and out of sight.

"On no! I dropped Ellie!" cried Heartwing as she ran back for the doll. Nightwing hurriedly pulled her along as he saw a smiling and giggling SkyFlyer headed their way. "Go sis go!" he called. They ran for it as SkyFlyer reached out towards them. They quickly turned a corner as she raced after them.

"Eeee!" squealed Heartwing as SkyFlyer got within inches of tagging her.

"You're…good at this…game…cousin…" Nightwing panted as he picked up speed and dragged Heartwing with him.

"Hurry, Night!"

"I am!" SkyFlyer just giggled and followed them with their twisting and turning, going as fast as she could. They ran out of sight and SkyFlyer couldn't keep up anymore. She sighed in defeat and walked slower, to let her still learning legs rest. She passed a shiny room and doubled back. Her blue optics lit up.

"Ooo," she said as she slowly walked in. She didn't know it, but she was in Perceptor's lab. She looked at the shiny things and walked deep into the room, letting her curiosity drive her. She saw pretty metal and gemstone models of creatures, planets, and types of transportation. She saw vials of pretty liquids too. Her eyes lit up and she went to touch a silver and gemstone model of Earth's solar system. Bumblebee peeked in, looking to see if the coast was clear and SkyFlyer wasn't within chasing distance. SkyFlyer's eyes lit up. "Unca Bee!"

"SLAG!" he cried running off. She giggled and ran out of the lab. She tripped on a cord, her hand knocking the solar system model to the floor with a LOUD crash. She slowly got to her hands and knees and her blue optics widened in fear. She screamed a disrupter scream and started to bawl.

"What in Cybertron was that?" Perceptor said as he got up from what he was doing and walked over towards the entrance. His eyes widened in an upset manner to find that the model had crashed to the floor. "Primus, how did this happ-...SkyFlyer?" The hysteric little sparkling turned and grew silent in utter fear as she recognized where she was and whose model it was she broke. "Sky, what are you doing in here?" he asked sternly as he knelt down to her. She scooted away and tried to hide against the doorframe, VERY scared of the serious trouble she was in. Everyone was going to be so very mad at her and she was going to be in such deep deep trouble. He saw the scared look in her eyes and found the loose cord. He pieced that together with the dents on her knees and arms and decided it was pure accident. "Sky...what happened?" he asked, more concern than anger in his voice. She was silent for a minute before bursting into hysterics again.

"DADDY NO MAD! NO HURT ME!" she sobbed. "I'S SORRY! NO MAD! NO HURT! I'S NO...NO MEAN BREAK!"

"I know it was an accident, but what happened? Why were you in here in the first place?"

"P-playing game... H-hiding game...I go find..." She stared at the broken model with tear filled eyes, not being able to look at him. "I GET CURIOUS! PRETTY MODEL GONE! I NO MEAN BREAK!" She froze in complete and utter fear, her only movement the sobbing and shaking.

"Is that all? It was my fault for leaving the door open," he said standing up and walking over to her. She tried to force herself to scoot out of the door but she was too scared to move. Perceptor heard the others coming in response to the crash and closed the door for privacy. SkyFlyer screamed a disrupter scream, knowing she was trapped now. She pulled herself into a tiny ball against the doorframe, her tear filled optics closed tight as she prepared for the worst. She tensed as his hand came down and rested on her head. "Are you alright?" She slowly lifted her head and opened her optics, surprised he hadn't picked her up and thrown her in an isolation room in the brig, or worse. "SkyFlyer, are you alright?"

"…D-dad…D-daddy not mad…?" she choked.

"…No…" he sighed.

"B-but…I…I b-broke…" she spoke hoarsely before bursting into tears again. "I NOT S'POSED…BE HERE…"

"I know. I know you know that. Accidents happen sometimes."

"…D-Daddy should…be mad…should p-pun-pun…I in big troubles…!"

"…No, Sky…" he sighed, pulling her into his arms. "I'm a little upset that my model's broken, but it's okay. Things can be replaced, you can't. I'm more worried about you," he said with a small smile.

"B-but…I broke it…"

"SkyFlyer, the reason your mother and I don't want you in our labs is because you could get hurt. We don't want anything to happen to YOU. It's not because we don't want anything messed with or destroyed, we don't want you around because it's dangerous. Do you understand?"

"…Y-yeah… I sorry, daddy…I sorry…" she sobbed, burying herself in his arms.

"Ssshhh, I know. It's okay."

"Is everything alright?" Gadget asked as she opened the door. "Holy Cybertron! SkyFlyer are you alright?"

"She's fine. Her feelings are hurt more than anything."

"Oh thank Primus! I sent everyone away," Gadget said as the door automatically closed behind her. "What happened? We were playing hide and seek and then I heard the crash."

"It's alright. I think I can find a new one on this planet somewhere. It might not be as rare as the other one, but that doesn't matter."

"Sky, sweetie? Are you hurt?" Gadget asked kneeling down next to them.

"I SORRY MOMMY!"

"Sssshhh…I know, honey."

"From what I understand, all the things in here caught her eye as she was running past. She tripped on that cord there on her way out and brought the model to the floor with her."

"Oh, did she get hurt at all?"

"From what I can see she injured her arms and knees. I don't know what internal damage was done."

"Sky, sweetie, do you hurt anywhere?" Gadget smiled, rubbing the top of her head.

"…H-here…and my arms…" she said as she moved to show her dented knees and scratched up arms with dents on the elbows.

"Okay. You'll be fine then. Come on. We need to get you fixed up by Aunt SnowCat." SkyFlyer nodded weakly, cuddling against Perceptor again. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She sniffled a little, still upset about everything. Gadget smiled and they went to the medical bay to see if SnowCat was there. They ran into her on the way.

"Oh, poor thing. What's wrong? Did you not tag anyone?"

"Long story, Snow. We'll tell you on the way and how she got hurt."

"Oh, I see. Come along then. You'll be okay, my little niece, huh?"

"I sorry…"

"For what?" SnowCat asked curiously.

"She was in my lab and she broke something…"

"Oh, did you?"

"About that long story…" Gadget started, explaining all that happened.

"Uh huh…" SnowCat nodded. "How do the humans say it? 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"I believe she learned her lesson. She understands now, don't you Sky?" She nodded weakly.

"Percie dear, make sure you close the door next time."

"I will. This was partially my fault."

"…Daddy in trouble too…" SkyFlyer smiled.

"Not as much as you though," he smiled, tickling her. She laughed. Gadget and SnowCat couldn't help but smile.

---

A calmer SkyFlyer sat patiently on the exam table as SnowCat looked her over. "Well, let's be thankful you weren't seriously hurt. No more going into labs now huh? Even with the door open?"

"No, no," SkyFlyer said shaking her head. Perceptor and Gadget smiled. SnowCat smiled and gently pulled on SkyFlyer's arm. "Ow! Dat hurtses Aunt Snow."

"I know, but I have to to make it better."

"But it hurtses…"

"I know, Sky sweetie," she smiled, rubbing her forehead. "Close your optics real tight and think of a really interesting place you want to be."

"Likes Cybertron all gold and shiny? Mista Grampa told me so."

"I see," SnowCat smiled as she thought of her father in law. "Well, you close your optics real tight and imagine yourself there for me okay?"

"Otay, Aunt Snow." Gadget and Perceptor watched as SnowCat held out SkyFlyer's arm and used a special device to pop out the dent in her elbow (like that one sticky dart dent removal kit on infomercials).

"OW!" SkyFlyer cried as she opened her optics. She glared at SnowCat.

"I had to, Sky. You don't want to stay like this for the rest of your life stream do you?"

"…No…" she sniffled.

"Then I have to fix it, okay?"

"…Okays…" she sighed.

"Just think of that place again." SkyFlyer nodded weakly and tried to think hard of being on Cybertron with its pretty golden buildings. She was actually there. She was walking in the city streets when the same painful "pop" made her open her eyes again.

"Only two more times, sweetie, I promise," SnowCat soothed. Gadget came over and held SkyFlyer's hand tight.

"Picture us there, sweetie," she smiled. SkyFlyer nodded. This third time she only winced a bit.

"There, all done. The worst is over now, SkyFlyer," smiled SnowCat.

"Th-there's mores…?"

"This part won't hurt at all though," SnowCat smiled. She got out a special liquid and rubbed it on her arms.

"It's c-cold…and tickles…" SkyFlyer laughed.

"See?" SnowCat smiled as she rubbed it off with a cloth. She did the same to her legs before cleaning everything up.

"There now. You're good to go, little one," smiled Gadget as she lifted SkyFlyer off the table. She ran over and hugged SnowCat.

"Tanks Aunt Snow," she smiled.

"Of course. Anything for my little niece," she smiled, rubbing her forehead. SkyFlyer giggled. "Now go on, and stay out of trouble." She nodded and raced back over to Gadget. She scooped up her little sparkling and left the med bay.

"Thanks, Snow."

"No problem." Perceptor followed, giving SkyFlyer Cuddles back. He smiled at his sparkling and at Gadget as they walked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another year passed and SkyFlyer grew close to her cousins. She was quickly learning English as well as keeping fluent in Cybertronian. She was getting to be fast runner at two and a half years old. Nightwing and Heartwing, four years old now, didn't carry around the doll versions of the leader couple. They still had them as spirit guides and slept with the dolls, but they didn't need to carry them everywhere anymore. The three cousins were playing Chutes and Ladders. Melissa and SpeedDemon were on babysitting duty because both sets of parents were working and Stalker and Bumblebee had missions they were sent on. Spike, Carly, and Daniel were out on a mission too.

"Chute, ladder, ladder, chute," smiled SkyFlyer excitedly.

"Ladder, ladder, ladder. Ooo! I'm only one square away from the finish line!" smiled Heartwing.

"Chute, chute, ladder. I win," Nightwing spoke calmly.

"Aww! So close though!" sighed SkyFlyer.

"Sorry, I'm just really good at games."

"It's cause you're really smart, like daddy is," said Heartwing.

"Yeah…you have Uncle Prowl's ways of processing."

"Well, you're smart too, Sky sweetie," Melissa said. "You've got two brainiacs for parents. Night just takes after Prowl's logic."

"Oh yeah…" SkyFlyer smiled.

"I'm gonna be like Mama some day," smiled Heartwing. "I wanna help people."

"I think you'll be great at it, sweetie," smiled Melissa.

"Yeah, you two are exactly like your parents," said SpeedDemon. "You too, Sky." The three sparklings smiled.

"Tackle Aunt Speed!" cried SkyFlyer.

"AAAHH!!" said Targetmaster cried as the three sparklings glomped her. Melissa just laughed. SpeedDemon smiled as she tried to get them off of her.

"Alright, that's enough now," Melissa said. "How about we play something else." The three sparklings sighed and got off of SpeedDemon.

"What should we play?" asked Heartwing.

"Can we play tag outside?" SkyFlyer asked.

"Hmm…" Melissa replied, pulling said sparkling into a hug.

"I dunno…" said Nightwing. He looked towards his sister. "Heart and I think it's a bad idea…"

"Ah, come on!" whined SpeedDemon. "We'll be fine! It's just a game."

"Well… I can see the twins' point. There is the city's security system and guards yes. But I'm the oldest one and I'm only a human. What if a Decepticon comes?"

"Take your Exo-suit in case," said SpeedDemon.

"Please, Aunt Melissa? Please?" begged SkyFlyer. Melissa did her best to resist those adorable pouting optics. Heartwing and Nightwing still thought it over, taking the advice of their spirit guides. "Please? With energon sprinkles on top?"

"Oh… Okay. We can go play tag outside, but only right outside! No going past the drawbridge or anything! I'm bringing my suit along."

---

They went outside and played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who was It first. "Aw! No fair!" whined SpeedDemon. "Okay, the door back inside is base. I'm gonna count to one hundred and fifty. Go hide!" The three sparklings giggled and took off. Melissa followed to make sure they didn't stray too far. She made sure they had good, safe spots before hiding herself. "…One hundred forty five, one hundred forty six, one hundred forty seven, one hundred forty eight, one hundred forty nine, one hundred and fifty!" SpeedDemon counted. "Alright! Ready or not, her I come!" She laughed as she ran around trying to find them. She checked the nearby alleyways and building entrances. She looked under walkway bridges and stairs. "Slag! You guys are hiding pretty darn good!" She heard some giggling and was just about to check inside an alley, when:

"Unca Prowl!" SkyFlyer exclaimed in glee. She ran towards the approaching cop car giggling happily. "Unca Prowl! Yer back early!" she smiled. Once SkyFlyer reached it, she glomped the front bumper of the car and nuzzled against it. "I'm s'pose to be playing hide and seek tag. Oops! I guess I should go back to hiding, Unca Prowl." Just as she let go, the car transformed and roughly grabbed her by the waist. "AAAHHH!" she screeched.

"I'm NOT your uncle Autobot!" She just screamed and struggled.

"Shit! SkyFlyer!" Melissa screamed as she bolted out of her hiding spot. "Speed, Heart, Night, GET HELP NOW!" The three obeyed and took the long way around to get inside. Melissa ran as fast as she could and tried to remain undetected as she aimed for her exo-suit left at the main entrance of the city. "Shit!" she cursed, knowing it was a bit too far away right now. She growled and cursed as SkyFlyer's screams rang through her ears. She felt so helpless. SkyFlyer had never met the likes of THEM before. There was nothing she could do to save her niece now. _"Even with the exo-suit, I can't fight him alone… __SLAG!"_

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Can it pipsqueak!" Barricade growled as he choked her. She struggled and tried to scream again. "I said SHUT UP or I'll rip out your tiny little processor!" She froze as he squeezed her tightly. He roughly tossed her into his other hand with a thud. She was forced offline, held limply in his hand. He readied a blaster and his shoulder cannons. "Come on out, Autobots! I'll destroy your little city!" No one moved. "Come on out or I'll use the little sparkling as ammo!"

"NO!" Melissa screamed, but she immediately covered her mouth. He could squash her like an insect if he found her.

"Fine then! If you won't rescue your little brat, then I'll just get rid of her for you!" He was about to crush SkyFlyer into a canon ball for his canon when a powerful blast hit his shoulder.

"So…you DO want to take a stand?" he smirked.

"You will put my daughter down at once!" demanded a familiar red Autobot. SpeedDemon, Heartwing, and Nightwing stood fearfully behind him. "Go find Melissa and stay there. I'll handle this." SpeedDemon nodded.

"Okay Uncle Perceptor," sighed Nightwing. "I'll call Papa."

"Alright, just go." The three ran off to find Melissa's hiding place, no questions asked. Perceptor readied his Light Cannon again, glaring at Barricade. "I said, 'You will put MY daughter down NOW!'"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You think that puny cannon hurt me?" He smirked as he fired a cannon at Perceptor. He jumped out of the way and fired again, hitting the other shoulder and almost causing Barricade to lose his grip.

"Not bad for a scientist."

"Not bad for a dead Autobot!" Barricade dropped SkyFlyer and focused on fighting. Perceptor ran and skidded under him, catching her just before she hit the ground.

"My that was close…"

"Damn Autobot!" Perceptor took her and ran.

"I believe I should leave this to the professionals."

"Come back here!" He ran inside and brought the drawbridge up so Barricade couldn't cross inside.

"Everyone get inside!" he called before closing the door. Barricade growled and started shooting madly. Melissa led the twins and SpeedDemon the long way around to another doorway.

"Slag! You cursed Autobots!" he screamed as he started firing with everything he had.

"Stop it Barricade! You won't hurt them anymore! You're problem is with me!" shouted Prowl as he pulled up and transformed.

"Ah, the goody two shoes. You missed all the fun!"

"You better not have hurt my children or my niece!"

"Ha ha ha ha! What if I did?"

"Then it's time I make you pay!" Prowl produced his shoulder cannons.

"Bring it on, Autobot-scum!"

As Barricade and Prowl fought it out, Perceptor rushed SkyFlyer to medical bay. He knew no one would be there, but he was a scientist and he could at least do something. He carefully laid her on the exam table, extreme worry pulsing through him. "Sky?" he said, slowly shaking her. "SkyFlyer, it's dad." He waited and weak blue optics slowly opened. She jumped and looked around frantically. She saw the worried blue optics and familiar insignia. She almost knocked him over as she clung to him. She broke into hysterics, tears streaming from her optics. He sighed in relief and held her close.

"…D-da-daddy…I-I'm scared…THAT WASN'T UNCA PROWL...!"

"No…it wasn't. He was something bad. He's a Decepticon."

"Wh-what's th-that…?" she whimpered.

"Very bad and evil Cybetronians."

"I DON'T LIKE 'EM! MAKE 'EM GO AWAYS!"

"Prowl is right now. He's making the scary cop go away."

"ME NO LIKES 'CEPTEECONS!"

"I know, Sky. None of us do. It's alright now," he said as he carried her over to a chair and sat down with her. He held her close and rubbed her back until she calmed down. She sniffled and whimpered as she slowly calmed in her father's comforting arms. He gently shifted her position and rubbed her forehead. Her thumb drifted into her mouth as she fell into a calm, deep recharge. "I wish your mother was here," he whispered. "She's so much better at this than I am."

"I wouldn't say that…" came a familiar whisper. He looked up as a familiar form quietly entered the room.

"Gadget…"

"Sssshhh! Don't wake her," she smiled as she came over. She found another chair and sat next to the two.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault at all. If weren't for you and Melissa, we wouldn't have our little one."

"She's going to have nightmares now…"

"She had to learn sometime. They're a constant threat to us, she needs to know so she can be protected."

"I suppose you're right. I guess I was just afraid. I didn't want to lose her."

"You fought great. Maybe you should work in the field more."

"I'm a scientist, there's no doubt about that. I only did what I did to protect her."

"And that's why I love you," Gadget smiled as she stole a kiss. Perceptor smiled and then smiled even more at the sleeping sparkling in his arms. "You're a great father, Percie."

"…I hope so."

"I know so," Gadget smiled. She put cuddles around SkyFlyer and gently kissed her forehead. "Let her sleep and we'll check her later." Perceptor nodded and gently stood, carrying her out of medical bay and to her bed in their room. They tucked her in and kept watch.

"She's going to be a strong one, just like you."

"And smart, like you," Gadget smiled. They shared another kiss and looked up towards the sky, knowing two people that were watching over them.

---

Later that night, everyone had returned from the perspective duties. Bumblebee, Prowl, SnowCat, Perceptor, Gadget, and Melissa were talking. SkyFlyer had been checked over, fixed, and put back in bed for the night. The twins were asleep. Spike, Carly, and Daniel were already asleep too. Rodimus and the others were busy with their duties around the City. "…Man…that was definitely scary…" Melissa shivered.

"You were very brave though, little one," Gadget said.

"I couldn't even make a mad dash for my exo-suit. I probably would have frozen up and not been able to fight."

"Barricade is very dangerous. No one stands a chance alone with him except me. I know how he fights," Prowl said.

"Yes, but you can't do it alone," SnowCat said worriedly as she snuggled close to him. "Let us help you too."

"…Maybe… But I need to be involved if there's any chance of defeating him." SnowCat nodded and stole a kiss on his cheek before resting her head back down on his shoulder.

"I feel like a bad godparent…I couldn't protect her…"

"Don't sell yourself short like that," said Perceptor. "Even with the suit, there was a slim chance you would have survived. We would hate to lose you."

"Thanks Perceptor," Melissa smiled.

"Well, I know he would have lost some limbs if I was there," Bumblebee almost growled. "I would have given that creep a piece of my mind."

"Bee…" Gadget warned. "Sky needs her uncle still functioning. Don't be rash like that."

"I just wish I was there. One Autobot with them for protection would have gone better than none at all."

"I'm just glad Night called me when he did. He's a brave sparkling."

"Yes, and he took your advice not to fight him. He listens well," added SnowCat. Both smiled at each other.

"Yes, I hope that SkyFlyer learns from her cousins well."

"She will. She has you and Gadget as parents. I can't teach her everything," Prowl said.

"I'm just glad everyone was there when they were. I don't know what I'd do…" sighed Bumblebee.

"The important thing is she now knows what a Decepticon is. In time, she'll learn how to protect herself against one," said Perceptor.

"Yes, though I would have liked her finding out from data files," agreed Gadget.

"Mama?" asked a young voice. The others turned to see the twins standing there. Heartwing was sniffling and she looked scared.

"What is it, Night?" SnowCat asked as she turned to the black sparkling.

"Heart's keeping me awake. She can't sleep. I tried and Ellie tried, but she can't go back to sleep. Oppie said to come find you." Prowl just watched, ready to help if needed. Melissa looked at the twins, expecting to find them holding the dolls.

_"Odd, I KNOW they don't carry them around anymore. But why does Nightwing talk as if it's really Optimus there? Hmm, guess they still haven't grown out of it,"_ she thought with a smile.

"Heartwing, do you want me to come put you back in bed?" She sniffled and nodded, whimpering as she walked over. SnowCat stood and reached down, taking Heartwing into her arms.

"I-I…I'm scared!" she cried.

"Ssshhh, I know, sweetie. You're still not old enough to fight yet."

"You're a good brother, Night. Being brave for your sister," Prowl smiled, affectionately rubbing the top of Nightwing's head. "I can tell you're going to be a strong warrior when you grow up."

"I'm gonna be brave and smart like you, Papa. I'm gonna make really great battle strategies and those Decepticons won't mess with us anymore." Prowl smiled.

"I know you will." There was a bit of fear among the strong determination in Nightwing's optics as he stared up at his father. Prowl could see it and he gave Nightwing a reassuring pat on the head before standing up. "C'mon, back to bed now," he said as he extended his hand. Nightwing took it and followed Prowl to their bedroom. SnowCat followed, still calming an upset Heartwing.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short, sparklings to tend to," SnowCat said with a smile.

"It's alright," smiled Gadget.

"Goodnight, you two. Don't worry okay?" Melissa smiled. Nightwing waved goodnight.

"I should probably go too," sighed Bumblebee. "I don't want to stay up too late."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Bee."

"'Night BB," Melissa smiled. He waved and left for his quarters.

"Sleep is a good idea," yawned Gadget.

"Hey," Melissa yawned. "Yawning is…contagious."

"I believe you should go join Speed in recharge then."

"Alright, I'm going. G'night," Melissa said, rubbing sleepy eyes. She headed off to SpeedDemon's room that she shared.

"Goodnight, Little One."

"Goodnight, Miss Jackson," said Perceptor. She nodded before turning the corner out of sight.

"Well, let's go Percie dear. It's been a long day."

"Yes." He extended his hand and they left to their shared bedroom where SkyFlyer was still asleep in her crib.

---

Once in the room, they got into bed. They kissed goodnight and were just about to go into recharge when SkyFlyer cried out. Both turned towards the sound and could now hear her whimpering. "…I knew she would have nightmares…" Perceptor sighed. He got up and went over to her crib. He slowly and gently put his hand on her shoulder and tried to wake her out of recharge. "Sky…SkyFlyer wake up…"

"H-help me…!" she whimpered. She cried out again.

"SkyFlyer!" Perceptor said more urgently.

"Percie…let her go. Just pick her up and hold her. All you can do is comfort her. You should know as well as I, that we can't ignore the Decepticons completely. It isn't just a bad memory cycle. It's reality."

"…"

"As a scientist, you should know. Humans go through the same thing. Some are just bad dreams, others are bad **memories**. All we can do is protect her and make her safe."

"…Y-you're right."

"Mama! H-help me!!" she cried out. She screamed as Barricade's actions replayed in her memory banks. His frightening optics were permanently stored in her memory. Those eerie red optics glared back at her as she cried out. She cried and whimpered, still not able to wake from recharge. Gadget watched her worriedly, finally giving in to the small spark calling out to her own. She went over and watched SkyFlyer.

"AAAHHHH! Mama! Daddy!"

"I can't stand this…" Perceptor finally said. He shook her awake. "SKYFLYER! Wake up!" All the commotion woke Bumblebee and he came racing down the hall. SkyFlyer jolted awake and broke into hysterics. She stood up in her crib and reached out her parents. Gadget lifted her into her arms and held her close.

"Is everything alright?"

"Bumblebee?" Perceptor asked as he saw him come in the room and walk over.

"I heard the shouting. Is everything okay?"

"I'm hoping…" Gadget sighed. "Sssshhh, it's okay. Calm down, little one. It's alright, Sky." She went over to the bed and started rocking her. "Sssshh, please SkyFlyer, calm down. I'm here."

"…She wasn't resting well. What happened early frightened her dearly."

"…Slag…"

"Bumblebee…there's nothing we could have done," said Gadget. "You and I were gone. Perceptor was working. It's nobody's fault. Sky…Sky sweetie, it's alright now."

"I wish I could have been there!"

"I would have liked to be there sooner," Perceptor sighed.

"…M-mama…I'm scared!" SkyFlyer sobbed, clinging to Gadget for dear life.

"Sssshh, I know. I'm glad your uncle and your father showed up when they did."

"…G-go away… Make them…go away!"

"We try to, everyday," Perceptor said as he came over and sat next to Gadget. "We can't make them go away permanently, at least not yet."

"We fight them all the time, Sky," Bumblebee added. "We do our best to keep them away, but they're our enemies. We'll always fight."

"Mem-… Meminies…?" she hiccupped.

"Yes, sweetie. A long time ago, they decided they wanted to turn against us. They're evil and they want to take control of our planet and this one."

"But…we're all here to protect you. We won't let them hurt you again."

"R-Really…Unca Bee?"

"Really. Your mom, Perceptor, Prowl, even Rodimus…they're all here to protect you and your cousins. You'll be safe here."

"…I…I'm still scared…" she whimpered, cuddling against Gadget.

"I know sweetie. It'll be alright. One day you'll be old enough to kick their butts and make them go away too."

"Really?" she sniffled, calming down now.

"Uh huh. We'll teach you how," smiled Bumblebee.

"Daddy? You teach me too?"

"Well, your training will mostly come from your mother and your uncles. I'm not a fighter like them."

"…Oh…"

"But I can teach you other things."

"Sky, we love you very much. I know you're scared, but it's okay. Everyone gets scared. When you're old enough, you'll be able to fight that fear and make it go away. You'll be able to stand up to the Decepticons."

"So…I shouldn't be scared anymore?"

"We'll protect you. You're safe and protected, Sky," smiled Perceptor.

"You'll be okay," smiled Bumblebee.

"…I…I feel better now…"

"That's good," smiled Gadget as she wiped away her tears and hugged her tightly.

"Now back to bed."

"G'night Unca Bee."

"Goodnight, Sky. Don't worry okay?" She nodded and hugged him goodnight. She watched him leave and Perceptor close the door.

"Alright now, back to bed for you," Gadget smiled.

"M-Mama…?"

"Yes?"

"C-can…Can I sleep with you and daddy?" Gadget turned to Perceptor.

"It's alright with me. If it helps her feel safer then it's alright."

"Okay then." Gadget carefully laid down with her on the bed. "Close your optics now, sweetie. We'll be right here." Perceptor brought Cuddles over from her crib and gave it to her. She took it and snuggled it close for warmth. He climbed in bed so she was nestled between them. Gadget settled her warmly between them and started to rub her forehead. "Sweet dreams now, little one. You're safe here."

"No one's going to harm you." She nodded sleepy and put her thumb in her mouth. Her little blue optics slowly closed.

_**"Sleep my sweet sparkling…rest your weary optics…"**_ she spoke softly. _**"We love you, our little SkyFlyer…"**_ Both of them smiled as her optics finally closed and she went into recharge. Gadget stopped and looked over at Perceptor.

"I told you you're much better at it than I am."

"You're pretty good too."

"I hope this doesn't become a frequent occurrence."

"It won't. She just needs to know she's safe and loved. She'll grow less fearful in time. It's always hard for sparklings when they first into a Decepticon. Heartwing is in a similar state, I'm sure. SkyFlyer will be fine."

"…Yes…yes she will," Perceptor smiled, watching her sleep peacefully.

"Goodnight, Percie dear," Gadget said as she closed her own optics.

"Goodnight, Gadget." He watched her fall asleep and instantly followed after.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was three months after SkyFlyer's twelfth birthday. She was excited because today she got to choose her vehicle mode. SkyFlyer looked around the files on Teletran 2. She decided on one she wanted. She nudged her mother.

"What is it, SkyFlyer dear?"

"I'm ready," SkyFlyer smiled.

"Alright. Let's go to Spike's shop so you can scan what you want." SkyFlyer jumped for joy, excitedly clinging to her mother as they met up with the rest of the gang. SpeedDemon and Melissa were doing their best to pull Perceptor away from his work. SkyFlyer smirked and went over. She jumped onto him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" she chimed.

"SkyFlyer! Not now! Dad is busy!" he protested.

"C'mon!" she whined. "I get to choose my Earth form today!"

"You're mother will be there, isn't that enough?"

"Daadddd!" SkyFlyer whined, pulling his shoulder. "Come on… I get to choose my Earth form, don't you want to see?"

"Sky…I'm really busy with this."

"But Dad… It will be there when you come back… It's not going anywhere… PLEEEAASSSEEE?"

"Alright, alright," he sighed. She giggled and climbed down. SpeedDemon smirked._ I taught you well so far…_ she smirked to herself. Gadget and the others smiled.

"Alright, Speed, SkyFlyer, Melissa, hop in," called Gadget. Perceptor rode along with Ultra Magnus because Rodimus wanted to stay and watch the city. Bumblebee carried Spike, Daniel, and Carly.

---

They soon reached Spike's shop and everyone got out. SkyFlyer couldn't contain her excitement. SpeedDemon just laughed. Gadget and Perceptor smiled at each other and then at SkyFlyer. "Alright then. Go ahead and look over all the cars. Anyone you want, SkyFlyer," said Spike.

"This is so exciting, dad. I've never seen an Autobot choose their car form for the first time," smiled Daniel.

"She's just so excited about it," smiled Carly.

"Choose a good one, Sky. I know you will."

"I'm curious as to what one she will prefer."

"Me too, dear. Me too." SkyFlyer giggled, scanned what she wanted and transformed.

"Sweetness!" she laughed as she drove over to the others. There before them was a blue Volkswagen Beetle Bug with an Autobot decal on the hood. Bumblebee was the most surprised out of all of them. Most of the others laughed. Perceptor gave a small smile as Gadget couldn't help but smile proudly.

"I knew you'd choose well," SpeedDemon smirked.

"It's a lovely choice sweetie," said Gadget.

"You must have taken a liking to that vehicle form from growing up so close to Bumblebee." Bumblebee was still silent. He was VERY surprised and mostly embarrassed at SkyFlyer's innocent flattery. She smiled proudly and transformed back into bot mode. She ran over to Bumblebee and almost glomped him to the floor of the shop.

"I picked it, because I always loved your form the best. I love you so much," she added as she nuzzled against him. "I wanna be just like you, Uncle Bee," she said softly yet seriously. He couldn't help but blush as he put his arms around his niece. They shared a smile before letting go. He patted her on the head and she winced with a smile before going over to her parents.

"Now, don't go being EXACTLY like your uncle," Gadget joked.

"Why not? Uncle Bee's the coolest!" she smiled. Gadget just laughed.

"That he is," she smiled. Bumblebee smiled back.

"Well, we should get back now. I need to finish-…"

"Relax, Perceptor. Let's let our daughter celebrate for now."

"Yeah. SkyFlyer, how about I teach ya how to roll?"

"Really? Can I?" Gadget just shrugged. "Please dad? Please? Can Uncle Bee teach me, please?"

"…I wouldn't trust anyone else," Perceptor smiled.

"Yea!" SkyFlyer smiled as she transformed. She waited for Bumblebee to transform and followed him out of the shop.

---

The others talked in the shop as Bumblebee took SkyFlyer around the city. "I bet I can beat you down that hill, Uncle Bee!"

"I bet you can't!" he called. They raced down an uninhabited freeway on the outskirts.

"I'm winning Uncle Bee!"

"I'm not far behind!" She screamed in delight as he kept getting close to her. "I've almost got you SkyFlyer!"

"No you don't!" she sang.

"You forget I was fast in my day."

"Well, I guess today isn't yours then Uncle Bee!" she giggled, quickly getting to the bottom of the hill.

"We'll see about that!" he said picking up more speed.

"I win Uncle Bee! I'm the faster bug!" she laughed.

"Aw! I was so close. I guess I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Don't say that, Uncle…" SkyFlyer said as she transformed and hugged the yellow beetle car. "I still love you." He blushed and transformed.

"I know…" he smiled, patting her shoulder. "You'll be nice and fast so you can easily get out of sticky situations."

"Sticky how?"

"Like Decepticons."

"Oh…them… They scare me…" she said looking down.

"They're nothing to be afraid of. Just junk that needs to be crushed and thrown out."

"…You…You think I'll be strong like you and Mama? Strong enough to 'take out the trash'?"

"I swear on my spark. If you're anything like your mother, you'll be able to demolish any Decepticon in no time at all."

"…Y-you're just saying that…"

"No I'm not. I'm as serious as Kup was when he told his stories." SkyFlyer didn't laugh or look up at him. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about that now. With me and Gadget helping ya out, you'll be a force to be reckoned with." She smiled, hugging him back before quickly pulling away and transforming.

"Race ya back to Spike's shop!"

"Hey! Head start! Not fair!"

"Catch me Uncle Bee!" she called, quickly gathering speed and racing out of sight. Bumblebee transformed and raced after her.

---

"C'mon Uncle Bee! You gotta be faster or you won't catch this bug!" SkyFlyer giggled, racing down the highway. She glanced in her rear view to check that Bumblebee was still behind her. He kept fading in and out of sight, doing his best to keep up with her. He was having a bit of difficulty compared to her. She had youngling energy and he just wasn't that age anymore.

"SkyFlyer! Slow down! I can't keep up!"

"No way, Uncle Bee! You gotta catch me first!" He sighed and went as fast as he could. As he tried to keep his niece in his sights, he got an eerie feeling he didn't like. Something wasn't right all the sudden.

"SkyFlyer! SkyFlyer, slow down and let me catch up! I've got this…" There was a high pitched scream and a disrupter wave. "…bad feeling… SKY!" he cried as he kicked it into high gear and raced towards her scream. He didn't like what his optics were showing him. SkyFlyer was in bot form, holding a wounded arm. She was cowering and shaking in utter fear as Blitzwing loomed over her.

"Fresh new toy to play with," he smirked. "So…you're the new recruit are ya?" She sent another disrupter wave and screamed. He grabbed her leg as she cowered. "Whatsa matter? Do we Decepticons SCARE you…?" he laughed. He let go, but punched her hard on the knee. She screamed again. "I'm enjoying this…"

"HEY YOU CREEP! LEAVE MY NIECE ALONE! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

"Ah, if it isn't the Bumble pest. Is this girly yours?"

"Leave her alone Decepti-creep! She did nothing to you!"

"She's an Autobot ain't she?" SkyFlyer started to cry outright in fear. Blitzwing just laughed.

"That's it!" Bumblebee yelled. He transformed and tackled Blitzwing to the pavement. SkyFlyer didn't move. Bumblebee started beating the crap out of him using fists and his energy blaster.

"Get off!" cried Blitzwing, managing to get Bumblebee off. He stood back up quickly and started to fire. "QUIT! You're no fun! It was nice until you came along and ruined it. I'm outta here. It's not worth the annoyance." With that, Blitzwing transformed and left. Bumblebee put his gun away and rushed over to her.

"SkyFlyer! Are you alright?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She said nothing but collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He put his arms around her and held her tight. "Sssshhhh, it's okay. He's gone now. Sssssshhhhh." She just sobbed and buried herself against him. "C'mon, let's go back," he said gently, carefully taking her into his arms. He started to walk back to the city.

"…I…I'm…sorry…" she sobbed.

"Sssshhh, I know. It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh Primus! Is everything alright?" cried Gadget as she pulled up. Melissa and SpeedDemon got out as she transformed. Stalker, Prowl, and SnowCat pulled up behind her and transformed as well.

"Yeah. She's a little hurt, but mostly shaken up. We were on our way back and one of the Decepti-jerks decided to show up."

"Oh, my poor baby…" Gadget said taking SkyFlyer from Bumblebee. "Sssssshhhhh, Mama's here now. It's alright. Are you hurt at all Bee?"

"No. I got him pretty good before he ran off."

"Good. I'm glad the both of you are alright."

"Good work, Bumblebee. I'm glad she was with you," said Prowl.

"Me too. I was a little scared myself…"

"Really Bee?" asked SnowCat.

"…Yeah… I don't know what I would have done if something serious had happened." Gadget laughed a little.

"Well…she has a good uncle protecting her. Sssshhh, calm down sweetie, it's alright… You're safe now."

"…U-Uncle Bee…?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"…I…I'm sorry… Sorry I…sc-scared you…"

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"…I-it's funny…" SkyFlyer laughed.

"What is?" Bumblebee asked in a serious tone.

"Y-you being…scared…"

"Oh really? You think that's funny huh?" he said going over.

"Y-You aren't…scared…of any-thing…"

"…Of course I am. I'm scared of losing my friends and teammates. If anything happened to you or Gadget…"

"I was scared too, sweetie. I was scared for both you and your uncle."

"So…I guess everyone…get's scared…?" she sniffled.

"Yes. Everyone does," smiled Stalker. Everyone else nodded. SkyFlyer sniffed and cuddled against Gadget. She smiled and hugged her close. "Alright, mother, daughter, and uncle onboard please."

"Thanks Stalker," Gadget smiled as the three of them climbed in. Prowl carried SnowCat, SpeedDemon and Melissa.

"Poor Sky, she was really scared. Good thing Bee was there."

"Yeah," agreed SpeedDemon. "Bee kicked some can!"

"I'm glad everyone is alright though," sighed Melissa.

"Me too," said SnowCat.

"Well, at least she wasn't horribly hurt," said Prowl. Everyone nodded. SkyFlyer slowly feel asleep in her mother's arms as Bumblebee sat next to her.

"…If only I could have kept up…"

"Then you'd have been hurt too. Then what?"

"…Right…but still…"

"Bee, don't blame yourself. You were there to protect her. I wouldn't have my youngling if you weren't there."

"…I guess you're right…"

"You know I am, Bee. You're a great uncle. We both know that," Gadget smiled.

"…Yeah… Poor Sky…"

"She'll be alright. She has you and me to protect her. We'll have to start her scout training soon. Especially because of today."

"Right. For now, let her sleep. Let her kick some Decepti-can in her dreams." Gadget nodded with a smile as SkyFlyer slept safely in mother's arms, knowing her uncle and her mother would always be there to protect her.

---

They stopped at Spike's shop on the way back to pick up Spike, Carly, and Daniel. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Carly asked in worry.

"Blitzwing happened," sighed Prowl.

"Oh man, a Decepticon?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. Good thing no one else came or came to the shop," said Spike.

"Yeah, very good thing," sighed Prowl. "C'mon, everyone. I suppose you'll be riding with me. Snow, go ahead and ride in Stalker." She nodded and got inside.

"Thank God, you're all alright," Melissa sighed, as she climbed in Stalker too.

"I coulda helped and blasted that jet…"

"No, Speed, just get in," Gadget spoke from inside Stalker. SpeedDemon nodded and climbed in.

"Is Sky alright?" Melissa asked concerned.

"She will be," Gadget smiled. Bumblebee sighed and couldn't help but smile at her too.

"Well, at least she'll be raring to fight back on those trashy creeps," said SpeedDemon.

"Yes, Speed. She'll need to start her training soon."

"…Yeah…" SpeedDemon agreed.

"Everyone accounted for now?" Stalker asked.

"Yeah, dad. All here. Let's get back to base." He took off and Prowl followed with Spike and the others.

---

SnowCat carefully fixed SkyFlyer's injuries as she slept. "She's lucky it was only a big dummy triple changer and not a high ranking one," she said.

"Yeah…" sighed Gadget as she waited. SpeedDemon, Melissa, and the twins were training with Prowl and Bumblebee. The twins were learning tactics from their father. Melissa and SpeedDemon were learning the basics from Bumblebee.

"Alright, she's good to go.""Thank you Snow. I'm going to take her to her room to sleep."

"That's a good idea, poor thing. With you and Bumblebee training her, she will make a good scout. She has spirit.""Yeah…maybe Prowl could help too? He'd know good strategies for her to learn."

"Yes, he would," SnowCat smiled. Gadget smiled back and gently took her youngling into her arms."Bye Snow," she said as she left. She waved and watched her friend and her niece leave.

"SkyFlyer, you will make an excellent scout. You have your mother's skill and your uncle's determination," she smiled. "You will do great things, young one. I know my father and your godfather would be proud."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SkyFlyer sat at the breakfast table excitedly as she drank her energon. Heartwing and Nightwing smiled at her. "First day of training, yes!" she exclaimed. Gadget and Perceptor couldn't help but smile.

"Prowl will help us today too," smiled Gadget.

"Uncle Prowl? You're gonna train me too? Cool!"

"Well, I can teach you strategies and how to outsmart your enemy. Bumblebee and Gadget will teach you your fighting skills."

"Us too dad?" asked Nightwing.

"Yes, Night. We'll all train together."

"But you two are a year ahead of your cousin Sky," said SnowCat. "You two are one and a half years older."

"Yeah, we got to choose our vehicle forms first," smiled Heartwing. Ever since they had gotten them, Heartwing loved the ability to transform and go faster in her ambulance form. Nightwing just smiled, agreeing silently. He loved his police car form too.

"Well, now we can race," smiled SkyFlyer.

"Yes, but not today. You have to train today," said Gadget.

"Aw, okay Mom." Gadget smiled. SkyFlyer excitedly finished her breakfast and waited for her cousins and the others to finish. The twins smiled at SkyFlyer and headed outside as Prowl and Bumblebee got up from the table. Gadget kissed Perceptor goodbye as he headed to his lab. "Race ya to the training grounds!" shouted SkyFlyer as she transformed and zoomed past her cousins.

"Hey! No far, you got a head start!" Heart said as she herself transformed and raced after Sky.

"Wait up!" cried Nightwing.

"What did I say!" Gadget yelled. She sighed as it fell on deaf ears. Prowl only smiled a bit.

"Younglings will be Younglings..."

"She's pretty fast at least," Bumblebee smirked. Gadget gave him a scolding look with a sigh. She transformed and chased after them. She speed past Nightwing and Heartwing and they slowed down and transformed back. They watched her as they went back over to Prowl and Bumblebee. Gadget pulled up behind SkyFlyer and transformed back. She reached out and grabbed her by the roof firmly with one hand.

She skidded to a stop with an "Uh oh..." and transformed back. Gadget switched her grip to a firm grip on her shoulder as she turned around.

"What did I JUST get done saying?"

"...I...I'm sorry, Mom. I-..."

"WHAT did I say?"

"...No racing today...only training..."

"Good, now that that's clear...no more fun and games. You will take this seriously, understand? Do NOT follow Speed's example. I know you know better than that."

"But wha-..."

"Not your uncle's either. He took his training seriously as well. I suggest you do the same."

"Yes mother..."

Gadget smiled and lifted her head up to face hers. "I know you'll work hard today," she said, kissing the Autobot symbol on SkyFlyer's helmet.

"Okay Mom." SkyFlyer said with a smile. Gadget smiled back and waited for the others to catch up. They soon reached the training grounds. SkyFlyer was in awe at all the equipment available.

Prowl couldn't help but smile. _Kind of reminds me of old Ironhide,_ he thought.

"Dad?" Nightwing asked. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh...it's nothing."

"Is it Sky? Does it make you happy she's going to be like Heart and I?"

"Ahh...Yes. Yes it is."

"You were thinking of Uncle Ironhide weren't you, Dad?" Heartwing asked with a smile.

Prowl laughed a bit. "Okay you caught me."

"I knew it," she genki smiled. "I knew you were thinking of him. What reminded you of him?"

"Sky eyeing the weapons."

"Oh..." said Nightwing. "I think she's just eager to fight."  
"Yeah..." said Heartwing. "She wants to stop being scared of Decepticons."

Prowl nods. "Yes I know." Both twins smiled and walked over to SkyFlyer.

"Mom? Which ones do I get try out first?"  
"None."  
"Aww!"  
"Today is your first day. You aren't getting so much as a basic energon stun gun. You have to learn the basics first."  
"Aww, I thought I was going to be kicking butt today..." Gadget affectionately rubbed her head with smile.  
"I know you're eager."  
"But you can't just rush out and start going crazy without a plan," said Prowl, coming over.

"...So...what do I do?"  
"First you have to learn fighting moves and tactics. That's where Prowl comes in," smiled Bumblebee." Prowl smiled with a nod.

"So, I'm training with Uncle Prowl first?"  
"Yes," smiled Gadget. "The twins are too. Bumblebee and I will leave the three of you with Prowl for awhile."

"Where are you going?"  
"To watch your training out of the way," smiled Gadget. "Prowl is the best teacher in strategies and planning. You'll be fine."  
"Besides, Gadget and I have to get things ready for our lessons."

"Okay Mom..."  
"Don't cause trouble for your uncle."  
"I won't," SkyFlyer smiled. They waved her off and left.  
"So...off the Records Room."  
"Aww, why there Uncle Prowl?" Prowl smiled. The twins smiled too. "It's not gonna be boring is it?" SkyFlyer whined.

"You'll find out..." Prowl said, still smiling. They headed to said room. Inside it was computers and walls of data pads and information. SkyFlyer sighed.

"This IS going to be boring…"

"Not really," said Nightwing.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn," smiled Heartwing.

"It's just a bunch of books, old data files, and computer simulations… I want some real action…" SkyFlyer sighed. Prowl laughed as he rubbed her head.

"You really are like Ironhide… You'll be surprised by how much you can learn from old data."

"…Really?"

"How do you think your mother learned? She learned basic tactics from reading first."

"Uncle Bee too?"

"Bumblebee too. It's how every Autobot starts out."

"…Okay. If that's what I gotta do to kick some butt!" Prowl just smiled as the twins laughed.

"Let's get started then. Night, help her out for a bit while I take care of some other things for the lesson today."

"Okay, dad," he smiled. He took SkyFlyer's hand and led her over to a wall of old data books and data pads. Heartwing just smiled at them and immersed herself in Medical Mechanics books. SkyFlyer curiously scanned all the titles of the files as Nightwing led her to shelf towards the back of the room. "Here's where you start," Nightwing said as he took some old book of data files. "Combat Basics Over the Millennia and Battle Tactics 101. Those will get you started. Then we can move on to the data pads." SkyFlyer nodded and went over to a table to read them. Nightwing took two advanced data pads and looked through them for new moves.

"...Oh wow!" SkyFlyer said in awe. "There's some really neat stuff in here." Night and Heart smiled before going back to their reading.

SkyFlyer stood up and looked around, marking her page in the books. "What's up?" Heartwing asked as she noticed SkyFlyer searching desperately for something.

"Are there any notepads or blank data pads? I want to write some of this stuff down." Heartwing and Nightwing laughed.

"Not so boring now is it?" Nightwing smirked.

"There's blank data pads on the shelf over there. Go ahead and take one for your notes." SkyFlyer shared a smile with the twins as she took a blank pad and started putting in the battle tactics as she read. At that moment, Prowl returned. He quietly checked on his younglings and SkyFlyer. He smiled to see her fully immersed in the two books and taking notes in a data pad.

"Not boring at all is it?" he asked still with a smile.

She jumped a bit, but turned to him. She blushed. "No...I guess not. I'm sorry, Uncle Prowl."

"It's okay. I was like that myself when I was your age."

"Really? You weren't always so...so logical and a bookworm? I thought you were a data junkie when you were younger Uncle Prowl?"

"When I was older yes... but when I was real young..." he smiled bait "That story you have to ask my father about."

"Grandpa Stalker?" Prowl nods. "...He fought in the old wars...didn't he, Uncle?"

"Yes he did. He was a tactician like myself."

"...Oh...cool... Is that... Is that why Grandpa was gone for that long time a few years ago?"

"...Yes." Prowl said.

"Was he off annihilating Decepticons?" she asked excitedly. This time Prowl stay quiet.

"Uncle Prowl?"

"Dad?" Heartwing asked, feeling his concern and hearing the voice of her grandmother through the matrix. Prowl slowly looked over at them a sad look still on his face. "Dad? You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Was it something I said?" SkyFlyer asked, worried she had upset him.

"It's nothing." Prowl said trying to smile at her.

"...I... I'm sorry... I'll keep my mouth shut..."

"No, it's okay." Prowl said "It just that subject had always been hard on me." SkyFlyer didn't say anything but forced herself to be focused in her studies.

Heartwing sighed and went over to him. She hugged him tightly. "I love you dad. Its okay, Grandpa's here now." _Grandma sends her love..._she thought to herself.

Prowl smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks sweetie." he said "Daddy loves you too." She smiled and let go. SkyFlyer sighed and tried to swallow. She felt bad for what she had said. She tried to focus on putting in the data into her data pad. She finished and set the books aside with her data pad. She cleared her throat uneasily, silently waiting for her next instructions. Prowl looked up. "Oh right..." he said going back into teaching mode. He went over to the shelf and took three data pads. "Read through those and then we'll get started on computer simulations." SkyFlyer nodded and quietly did so.

She got through the first two data pads easily, transferring the information onto her own. She ran into trouble with the third one. It had more complex tactics on it. She struggled trying to understand them, but was too afraid to ask Prowl for help. Prowl noticed this though. "...Slag it..." she said under her breath as she tried to run the equation again.

"Sky? Is something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Sky if you're having problems don't be afraid to ask me."

"...I...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"For what I said...about Grandpa. I didn't know it would upset you..."

"Oh that..." Prowl said as he came over and knelt down to her "It's okay. You didn't mean to."

She smiled a little bit and hugged him. "...I...I just got over excited..."

"I know. It happens."

She smiled and sighed in relief. She let go and showed him the tactic she was stuck on. "I don't understand the combination right..."

"Hmmm let me see."

He looked it over and figured it out almost instantly. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, explaining to her what she didn't understand. "Oh... Okay. Thanks Uncle."

Prowl smiled. "You're welcome."

SkyFlyer smiled back and went back to work. It took her longer to finish the last data pad, but she finished nonetheless. "Okay, Uncle Prowl. I think I'm ready."

"Really now?" Prowl smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I used some of the older tactics to figure out the new ones. I think I know my basics. I'm ready to give the simulations a shot."

"Very well."

"Me too, dad," said Nightwing.

"Alright then. Let's get the two of you set up," he said walking over to two computers.

He set the system level higher for Nightwing and let him start while he explained things to SkyFlyer. "...Alright. I think I get it."

"Alright then." SkyFlyer smiled eagerly at him and started the simulation.

- - -

After a few hours, SkyFlyer and Nightwing finished. Prowl checked over their scores. "You did well, Night. You're becoming a very good tactician."

"And me, Uncle Prowl?" SkyFlyer asked nervously.

"Not too bad for your first lesson. You'll get better."

"You really think so?" SkyFlyer asked. Prowl smiled and nodded.

SkyFlyer smiled back happily. "Alright, now for the last part of today's lesson. Come along, Heartwing. We're going into the battle simulation room now."

Heartwing looked up from her reading. "Okay Daddy." she said. SkyFlyer stored her data pad away and followed the group out of the Data Records Room.

- - -

They entered into a big dome arena with a control room hanging from the ceiling. SkyFlyer's optics widened at all the equipment and training bots. Prowl smiled. "So...is this where I get to kick some butt?" The twins laughed.

"Yes. This is where you put all those tactics you learned into practice."

"...wow..."

"Alright. You ready to start?"

"...Yeah..." SkyFlyer said nervously. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine," smiled Nightwing.

"You're gonna be great cous," Heartwing genki smiled as she gave SkyFlyer a hug. They walked away, following Prowl.

"Uncle Prowl, where are you going?"

"To set things up and watch from the control room."

"...Uhh...okay..." She watched them go up into the room. She tried to take calming intakes as her spark pulsed nervously as the room started to hum with activity.

"Level 1 Training Course Initiated" said a female computer voice as red lights went off.

_You can do this, Sky. Just process the strategies and move._ She took a few more deep intakes before standing at the ready. Blasters started firing and obstacles started moving as she started through the course. "Whoa!" she called out as she jumped over an obstacle jump and tried to evade shots at the same time. She got to the end of the course and was met with training bots simulating Decepticons. She tried to calm down and think, remembering the complex tactics she had struggled with on the last data pad. _Here goes nothing..._ She smiled as she nailed almost every bit of the moves.

"She's a fast learner," smiled Heartwing

"Well she get's it from her parents." said Prowl.

"...Yeah... Aunt Gadget's fighting spirit paired with Uncle Perceptor's intelligence."

"Slag!" SkyFlyer cried as she was forced to take quick, evasive action. She was able to avoid an obstacle and protect herself from most of the fire coming at her. She quickly dodged another obstacle, but another shot grazed her. It stung enough to cause her to grab the wounded area. She lost focus from the two evasions and got stuck, just as she had working on it with the data pad. "Oh no! Slag it!" she cried out as the last obstacle came with reinforcement training bots. Her processors froze as she tried to figure out the tactic again. She thought of calling out for help, but knew that in a real battle she wouldn't be able to. She struggled and was forced to take sloppy moves to try and get through. _Slag! If only I could remember how Uncle..._ "Slag!" she cried out as the obstacle and training bots proved too much. She fell and skidded to the wall with a soft thud. "Level 1 Complete" the voice said as the room returned to normal. An eighty-nine percent score flashed on the wall before disappearing. SkyFlyer weakly sat up and kicked at the wall. Prowl and the twins came out of the control room and went over to her.

"It's okay Sky," Prowl said. "You did well for your first try."

"No I didn't. I couldn't remember that tactic I got stuck on!"

"Hey...you think I got a perfect score my first time?" Nightwing said. Prowl laughed a bit.

"It's not funny..." SkyFlyer said sadly.

"He was laughing at Night, Sky." She sighed irritably and weakly stood. She kicked at the wall again.

"Let me tell you something," Prowl said with a smile "My first time I didn't get a perfect score either. It takes practice."

"Really?"

Prowl nods. "Really."

"Yep," smiled Heartwing. "How do you think we got so good?"

"It takes time and practice. Don't be so hard on yourself, Sky. We're not that far ahead of you," Nightwing smiled.

"...I...I guess so," SkyFlyer smiled. "Eighty-nine isn't so bad," she said, smiling bigger. Prowl and the twins smiled.

She smiled with them. "So...how did you do, Sky? Kick some butt?" asked a familiar voice.

SkyFlyer turned around and her optics widened. "Mom!"

"She did pretty well for her first try." Prowl said.

"Really? How well, Prowl?"

"I got an eighty-nine, Mom," SkyFlyer smiled.

Gadget laughed and patted her on the head. "You beat, me little one. I only scored an eighty."

"My first try was ninety-five," Prowl admitted.

"Heh...I got a seventy-nine," Bumblebee smiled as he went over to SkyFlyer.

"HA HA HA HA! I BEAT you Uncle Bee!"

"...Yeah...rub it in, you little squirt." SkyFlyer just smiled and hugged Gadget.

"You ready for some combat training now?" she asked, hugging SkyFlyer back.

"Like fighting moves and stuff?"

"Yeah. It's our turn to teach you fighting basics."

"Alright!" Prowl smiled.

"You two as well," smiled Gadget. The twins smiled and everyone headed outside.

- - -

Outside, a special training course was set up. There was a race course and a big fighting ring. "Okay. The race course is to see just how fast you are. Speed and Agility are important."

"The ring is for fighting. I'll teach you the basics, and then you'll try to fight me. You win when you force me out of the ring," said Gadget.

"Heartwing and Nightwing, you're with me on the race course."

"Sky, you train with me first."

"Aww, but I wanna race."

"New trainees fight first on their first day, youngling."

"…Okay…" Gadget just smiled and patted her on the head.

"Alright, the first thing in hand to hand combat is defense. You have to know when to use your weapon and when to protect yourself." SkyFlyer nodded, paying close attention. "You also have to know some good moves when you run out of ammo or come into a situation where only hand to hand will do. Follow my moves closely and then duplicate them." SkyFlyer nodded, keeping an analyzing optic on Gadget as she took various fighting stances and evasive moves. "Alright, now you try."

"Kay. Like this?" she asked as she moved in the memorized pattern.

"Close, little one," Gadget smiled as she came over. "It's more like this," she said, taking hold of SkyFlyer's arms and moving them into the right position.

"Oh…"

"As for dodging and guarding. It's more effective this way," she said, showing SkyFlyer the move again. "Try again." SkyFlyer nodded and did so. "Good," Gadget smiled. SkyFlyer looked very happy.

"Then...the other move...goes like...this!" SkyFlyer said, following through with the other moves she was shown.

"No dear. Try the first part again." SkyFlyer nodded and did so. "Alright, try the second part." SkyFlyer nodded. "Good, now...where you are getting stuck is...here!" Gadget said, taking a strong hold of SkyFlyer and flipping her over.

"MOM!" she cried in surprise.

"Well...that IS how it's done," she said, letting go as SkyFlyer landed the double flip on her feet.

"D-don't...do that!"

Gadget only laughed. "Well, you needed a little push," she smiled, rubbing her head affectionately. "Now, try again."

"Okay..." she sighed. Gadget smiled as she did so. She landed hard on her aft with a loud "SLAG!"

"See...you've missed it again," Gadget said coming over and helping her up. "You have to position yourself just right," she said lifting her up over her head.

"MOM! Put me down! Put me down!"

"You have to learn the right way or you'll have one very dented aft. Just trust my grip and adjust yourself."

"...MOM...!"

"I'm not going to let you fall. Just get the positioning right."

"...Alright..." Gadget smiled, keeping a strong hold on SkyFlyer's waist. SkyFlyer replayed the move again in her memory and executed the right position. "Like this?"

"Yes, dear. Show me the position one more time."

"Okay."

"Good," Gadget smiled pulling her into a hug. "You're learning well, Sky. You definitely have your father's processors." SkyFlyer smiled big. Gadget smiled back and gave her a pat on the head. "Alright. Let's see if you can do the move without my help." SkyFlyer nodded and did so. She pulled it off, but landed with a crack on her feet. It forced her to fall to her knees and roll a few feet away. Gadget rushed over, an emergency first aid in hand.

"Sky?" She just whimpered a bit. Gadget came over and gently pulled her into her lap. "...It hurts..." SkyFlyer whimpered. "I...I think something...broke..."

"Me too. Let me see, sweetie." Gadget carefully inspected SkyFlyer, particularly examining her feet. "Well...you've got a minor bump on your aft that your internal repairs systems can fix. You'll just have to take it easy," Gadget smiled. "As for your feet," she said as she forced SkyFlyer's feet to bend and move.

"OW!"

"From external and internal looks, it's not good."

"Wh-what does that mean?" SkyFlyer asked both scared and hurting.

"From what I can examine and scan, you've got internal damage to your joints and inner workings. I can't do a quick fix out here." SkyFlyer grew very scared now. She'd never seriously gotten damaged yet and she was worried. Gadget pulled her into her arms. "It'll be alright, Sky." She nuzzled into her mother, crying. She was scared as to what would happen and disappointed that she wouldn't get to race with her uncle. Gadget gently picked her up.

"...I-it hurts mom..."

"I know. It's off to Aunt SnowCat." She held her close and rubbed her back to comfort her. SkyFlyer cried from the pain of her feet and from being taken away from training. She carried her back inside. "_**Sssshhh, I know sweetie, I know. It's my fault for pushing you so hard...**_"

Bumblebee skidded to a stop, a few inches from the finish line of his course. He transformed in worry. "Hey! Gadget! What's wrong? Sky alright?"

"Is Sky okay Aunt Gadget?" Heartwing asked coming over "Want me to get Momma?"

"Yes, why don't you do that. Tell her that I'm on my way there."

"Okay Aunt Gadget."

"Thank you, sweetie." Heartwing nods and ran off to find SnowCat. Bumblebee rushed over, worried.

"Gadget?"

"She's injured...very badly... It's...my fault..."

"It's not your fault Aunt Gadget." Nightwing said.

"Yes it is. I pushed her too hard to learn that move. She landed to hard and..." She sighed heavily. "Sky, I'm very proud you, Little One."

"Uncle Bee! I'm scared! What if I never walk again! I...I wanted to race with you!"

"Don't worry Mama'll fix you up." Nightwing said.

She just sniffled. "She's just scared because she's never had a serious injury before," sighed Gadget. "It'll be alright, Sky."

"You'll race again. Don't worry," Bumblebee smiled at her. He gently lifted her feet and cradled them in his hands, helping Gadget carry her. "That helps a bit, doesn't it?" he asked.

"...A...A little..." she whimpered. Prowl came over as well, just as concerned.

"Everything alright?"

"…SkyFlyer is hurt," said Nightwing. "She's hurt bad."

"Oh?"

"It's all my fault. I pushed her too hard."

"No it's not. As parents, we just want our children to do well."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it," smiled Bumblebee.

"SnowCat will fix her up."

"It'll be alright, Sky…I'm sorry…"

"…Me-me too…"

"For what? Trying your best? No sweetie, it's mine for pushing you too hard." Prowl just smiled and they all headed to MedBay.

---

Once there, Bumblebee helped Gadget gently lay SkyFlyer down on the bedlike table. Bumblebee left. "You'll be okay, SkyFlyer."

"B-bye…Uncle Bee…" she whimpered. He waved goodbye and turned down the hall.

"Come on, Nightwing. Let's go do something fun and let your mother and sister help Sky."

"Really?"

"Really," smiled Prowl. Nightwing happily took Prowl's hand and they left. SnowCat smiled at them as they left. The medical bay doors closed behind them. Gadget held SkyFlyer's hand in a strong, comforting grip.

"Alright, Heartwing, what do I do first?"

"A standard check up and scan, Mama," she smiled.

"Good. Go ahead then, hon."

"Really Mom?"

"You'll have to do hands on training soon enough, why not now?" Heartwing almost jumped for joy and went over to SkyFlyer.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright, Sky," she smiled.

"...I...I...I hope so..." Gadget just smiled at her and rubbed her hand. Heartwing carefully examined SkyFlyer and was very careful with her feet. She did a detailed scan and winced when she found what was wrong with SkyFlyer's feet.

"What did you find, Heart?"

"It's not good."

"Please explain." SnowCat said gently with a smile.

"What? What's not good?" SkyFlyer asked worriedly.

"Calm down, Sky," Gadget said softly, trying to calm her down.

"Well...all the circuitry is frayed or severed. And the joint is completely cracked all over."

"It's my fault..." Gadget sighed. "I forced her to learn the landing. She landed to hard, over stressing her feet."

"That's okay Gadget, that's what I'm here for." SnowCat said with a smile.

"What's that mean!" SkyFlyer almost sobbed. Her intakes grew fast as she grew more and more scared.

"It's okay Sky, Aunt Snow how to fix them good as new." SnowCat said.

"H-How...? H-heart said...She said...they're all messed up and broken!"

"Sky...calm down, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay," Gadget tried to soothe. "Right?"

"...Yeah. Can we save her feet Mama?"

"I'll have to see for myself. Good job, sweetie." Heartwing smiled but still worried about Sky. SnowCat did a microscopic scan and sighed sadly.

"To answer your question...I'm sorry... There's just too much..."

"But...you said...Aunt Snow...isn't there ANYTHING?"

"The only thing I can do is replace them."

"...R-Replace...?"

"The damage is too much and you're only a young youngling. You need to have room to grow and upgrade. If I try to fix your feet, it will be permanent and won't allow for that. As a medic, my only choice is to replace them all together."

Melichan19: "WHAT!"

Melichan19: "Sky...you have to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself from hyperventilating."

"MOM! This is MAJOR! MAJOR surgery!"

"I know, sweetie...but you'll blow you're vital systems if you don't relax."

"HOW CAN I RELAX!" she sobbed.

"Sky..." SnowCat said gently "You can trust Aunt Snow right?" She sat bolt upright, shaking. Gadget stood and pulled her into a hug.

_**"I know you're scared...it's okay... SnowCat won't hurt you. She loves you. She's just doing her job. It's going to be alright..." **_She only sobbed.**_ "Calm down, sweetie. I know you can." _**SnowCat walked up to them. Heartwing helped by getting things ready and searching through the spare parts.

"Sky... SkyFlyer..." Gadget let go a bit, still hugging her but not as tightly. SnowCat took one of her niece's hands. "Sky... You can trust your own Aunt, can't you, sweetie?" she said gently.

"...I-Is it going to hurt...?"

"No, Sky. You'll be given special medicine to make you go to sleep. It's standard procedure, especially since you're scared," she smiled gently rubbing her hand. "It'll be okay. You'll go to sleep and it'll be all over when you wake up."

"Really?"

"Of course." SnowCat smiled.

"You'll be fine, little one," Gadget smiled. "You'll just take a nice nap."

"...It...It won't hurt...?"

"No sweetie," Gadget smiled.

"Ready when you are Mama."

"Alright. Can you ready a sedative for me, sweetie?"

"Okay Mama."

"I'll be right here with you too," smiled Gadget. "It's just me, your cousin, and Aunt Snow alright?"

"...Y-yeah..." SkyFlyer sighed, still a little jittery.

Gadget smiled and helped SkyFlyer lay back down. "Easy now, Sky. Just try and relax okay?" She nodded weakly as Gadget held her hand, caressing it in a comforting gesture.

"Got it, Heart sweetie?"

"Yep," she smiled. She held a syringe in her hand.

"Alright. Do you know where it goes?"

"Ahh...In the base of the neck where the exposed circuit is?"

"Exactly," smiled SnowCat. She took it from her and went over to SkyFlyer. "Now watch closely, alright?" Heartwing nodded. "Alright, Sky sweetie. Just close your optics and relax. Get some rest and I'll be finished when you wake up."

"...Okay..." She took a deep intake and turned off her optics, focusing on Gadget and SnowCat's smiling faces as the last thing she would see. She shivered a bit as the cool liquid of the sedative washed over her circuitry before going completely offline.

"Sweet dream cycle, Sky. I'll be right here."

"Alright. That's how you administer a sedative."

"Right," smiled Heartwing.

"Alright, we ready now?" SnowCat asked.

"Yep, I got everything out and organized. I've got the new feet ready too."

"Good."

"You need my help?"

"You just stay there for Sky. I am Ratchet's daughter after all."

"Alright, alright. I trained under him too." SnowCat just smiled and inspected SkyFlyer's feet, making sure of the best place to start.

"Alright Heartwing, what's the first thing I do?"

"...Start cutting?"

"No, Heart. I have to do something else first."

"..."

"Think about it. You have time. This isn't a fatal injury."

"Disable all the circuitry and systems first?"

"Right." SnowCat did so as Heartwing watched closely. "Now, if I do something to her foot, it won't relay to the rest of her body."

"Oh...Okay."

SnowCat just smiled. "Now I can start. But I can't just start hacking away. I have to be careful about it." Heartwing nodded and watched her every move. Gadget watched, smiling a bit at Heartwing's eager learning. She watched SkyFlyer sadly. "I'm so sorry... I pushed you so hard and you weren't ready. It's only your first day, but I just don't want you to get hurt. You've gone and gotten hurt anyway... So scared but eager to fight... Oh Sky..."

"...Don't beat yourself up over it, Gadget," SnowCat smiled as she set aside the last piece of SkyFlyer's other foot.

"But...I..."

"No... You were just being a mother. You want her to be strong and be able to defend herself. Accidents happen."

"...Accidents?"

"Yes. That's what I'd call it. Sky was just being as eager as you. We both want her to be able to kick some Decepti-can as you younglings put it. It will just take some time. Heartwing, careful you don't severe that circuit to high. I need some to connect to her new feet. Also, I don't want to damage her legs."

"Okay Mama."

SnowCat smiled. "She'll make a great medic one day and Sky will make a great scout."

"...I know... Thanks Snow."

"No problem. Let me take over now, sweetie. You check on your cousin's vitals for me."

"Okay." SnowCat smiled, not looking up at her. "She's doing alright, mom."

"Thank you Heart sweetie." She beamed.

"Aunt Gadget?"

"Hmmm? What is it, Heartwing?"

"Everything will be alright Aunt Gadget."

"Huh? ...Yes... I suppose. She's very strong... Just like you and your brother," she smiled. Heartwing climbed up into her lap and hugged her.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Gadget smiled at her.

"Thank you. I needed that," she said, hugging her back. Heartwing got down with a smile.

---

Two more hours later, SnowCat had finished and the three of them were waiting on SkyFlyer to wake up. SnowCat smiled as SkyFlyer slowly awoke. "All better." she said.

"...Mom...?" she said sleepily.

"Right here, Sky," she smiled.

"...It's done…?"

"Yep," Heartwing beamed. "New and fully functional feet."

"Wiggle them for me, sweetie," smiled SnowCat.

"...Okay..."

She slowly moved her feet. "They don't hurt," she smiled.

"See if you can stand on them," said SnowCat. SkyFlyer nodded and Gadget helped her off the table.

"Easy now, Sky."

"I know, mom." SnowCat just smiled and watches this.

"Alright! I feel much better," she smiled. "They don't hurt."

"Nope. But take it easy though. You're internal repair systems need to adjust," said Heartwing. SnowCat smiles again.

"Alright. I will."

"A goodnight sleep tonight and you should be good to go," smiled SnowCat.

"Thanks, Aunt Snow," she said as she went over and hugged her.

"Alright now. Let's go tell Bumblebee and the other's you're alright."

"Right," smiled SkyFlyer.

SnowCat smiles as Gadget and SkyFlyer left. "You did good today sweetie." she said to Heartwing.

"Thanks Mom," she smiled.

"Let's go te-..."

"SnowCat," Prowl said rushing in with Nightwing.

"Prowl? What's wrong?" SnowCat asked.

"It's Rodimus. He's called us to a meeting. Where's Gadget?"

"I'm right here. What do you suppose it is?"

"Mom? Is everything okay?" SkyFlyer asked worried.

"Don't worry, Sky. The adults will make sure it is," she smiled.

"He didn't really say but it sounded important." Prowl said.

"Alright, let's go see then."

"Nightwing, take your sister to your bedroom. You'll both be safe in your own room."

"SkyFlyer go with them okay?" Gadget said.

"Mom?"

"Everything's going to alright, Sky. Go with your cousins. Mama has to go with Aunt Snow and Uncle Prowl to see what's going on." SkyFlyer nodded, knowing it was the best course of action right now.

---

Gadget, Bumblebee, and Prowl joined up with SnowCat, Rodimus, and a few others. The twins and SkyFlyer had been sent directly to their rooms until further instructed, Gadget and Prowl agreeing they would be safer there. "What are the Decepticons up to now?" Gadget asked Rodimus Prime.

"…You…won't like it…"

"Spit it out," demanded Bumblebee.

"…They…they're headed for the Mausoleum."

"Why is that such a problem?" asked Prowl.

"…No…they couldn't be thinking…" SnowCat gasped.

"…Blaster's cassettes did some recon. From what I've gathered… They want to destroy Optimus's body." Everyone gasped.

"WHAT! IF HE SO MUCH AS LAYS A **FINGER** ON HIM I'LL-…!" Gadget screamed. Perceptor had to hold her back.

"Easy now, Gadget. Don't lose your temper…"

"LET'S ROLL OUT! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM! THEY WILL **NOT** DESECRATE OUR LEADER'S GRAVE!"

"Gadget…calm down. They just left. We have to finish putting a team together."

"We can't just sit around," Prowl said. "We have to go. Disturbing the dead is just plain wrong."

"I want to go too," said SnowCat, grabbing Prowl's arm and trying to calm her spark mate.

"LET'S ROLL OUT ALREADY! WE HAVE ALL OF US GOING!"

"GADGET! Calm yourself, please," Perceptor said, copying SnowCat.

"Alright. Bumblebee, I know you want to come too. I can see it in your optics."

"LET'S GO GET THOSE GARBAGE-CONS!" he growled. Rodimus nodded.

"Alright, let's go before they dishonor Prime." They left towards the shuttles, grabbing things they needed.

---

Back in the Twins' room, SkyFlyer got a bad feeling. "Guys, something's wrong. We should go find out."

"No, He says we should stay."

"He?" SkyFlyer asked.

"Yes, She says that everything will be alright. Mom, Dad, and Aunt Gadget will take care of things. Rodimus is going with them too."

"She?"

"Sky…it's time we confided in you. He says it's time for us to come forward."

"About what, Nightwing?"

"SkyFlyer…" Heartwing started as she put a hand on her shoulder. "We… We can talk to Optimus and Elita."

"WHAT? You can talk to my Godfather?"

"Yes…" said Nightwing. He looked towards the spirit of Optimus for words.

_(It's alright, Nightwing. Just tell her the truth.)_ He smiled at SkyFlyer and she could feel it.

"…Is…Is my Godfather in this room?"

"Yes. Only Heart and I can see them. They've been our spirit guides since we were little."

"So…it wasn't just the dolls Aunt Melissa made?"

"No, it wasn't," said Heartwing. "We are one with Matrix."

"WHAT? Y-You're…You can't be DEAD!"

"No no no!" said Nightwing. "We…we're very much alive with true sparks pulsing inside us. We…we just…"

"We have special powers. I can guide the dead to the Matrix by bringing back loved ones for them to see and talk with. I can take away the pain of dying and make it easier by bringing them a loved one to pass on with."

"I have the ability to communicate with the dead. I can talk to any dead Cybertronian that I need to."

"…You…You've had this…since you were little?"

"Yep. Since we were old enough to walk and talk. Optimus is Night's spirit guide with Elita being mine." SkyFlyer collapsed on the bed in sheer shock. Her systems started to speed up, her spark pulsing rapidly, her intakes short. Nightwing and Heartwing went over to her, each holding her hand.

"…So…you guys…" They nodded. "That is SOO awesome!" They smiled. The spirit of Optimus and Elita smiled too. "So…you can talk to my great aunt and my godfather? Could…could you tell them… Could you tell them…thanks fo-…"

"You can tell them yourself, they can hear you," smiled Heartwing. Nightwing nodded.

"…U-…Uncle Optimus…thanks…thanks for watching out for my mom…and guiding Rodimus. You too Aunt Elita… Thanks for watching over us… I hope I can be as courageous as you someday and not be so afrai-…"

"Heart…Night… your mother and father left with Gadget on a mission," Perceptor said coming in. Optimus and Elita's spirits disappeared with smiles on their faces. "Sky…"

"When will mom and Aunt Snow and Uncle Prowl be back?"

"I don't know, but I'll be staying here with Ultra Magnus to look after things. The…The Decepticons are after Optimus's body. They're off to go stop them."

"That's what he was trying to tell us," said Nightwing.

"Sshhh," whispered Heartwing. Nightwing just nodded.

"NO! Those creeps want my great uncle's body? Why?"

"We don't know. We just know they want to destroy it."

"NO! I want to go and help!"

"You can't… Today was your first day of training. You hardly have the skills to."

"That's…That's so awful. Mom and the others will get his body back, I know it! They'll make sure he's not disturbed!"

"…How despicable! That's just so low and disgusting!" shouted Heartwing.

"I know, young ones, I know. It will be alright, I promise."

"…Optimus will guide them," said Nightwing.

"…Y-Yes… Yes he will," smiled Perceptor. "Come along to the Recreation Room. Let's do something fun to keep our worry down."

"Okay, dad. Race ya there!" called SkyFlyer as she transformed.

"No vehicle forms inside!" he called going after her. Heartwing and Nightwing transformed and raced after.

"Keep up Uncle Perceptor!"

"Not you two as well! No vehicle forms inside! You could damage something or yourselves!" He sighed as he ran after them. _Younglings…what can you do?_

---

"Decepticons, wait for my signal, then bring out the clone Prime."

"We tried this before. Why are you so sure it will work this time?" questioned Thundercracker.

"Because, this time we will eliminate the real Prime. It's the whole reason we're here. I'm not as stupid as I was," Galvatron said dangerously. All seekers and the rest of the Decepticons fell silent. "Follow me and keep it down. I don't want any possible Autobots to know we're here." They headed deep inside to where Optimus Prime's tomb was. The lid was memorialized after him, taking the form of his body. There was a memorial plaque on the wall behind. The two lights gave the plaque a soft glow. Galvatron smirked as he looked at it.

"Let's just get it over with! I want to play target practice with it," laughed Thrust.  
"NO! _**I**_ will get the pleasure. You will help me open it and dispose of the body."

"But I want-…"  
"This is MY victory!" he warned, aiming his gun at the Seekers.

"Megatron, LaserBeak reports Autobots have arrived."

"Curses! Everyone go make sure they do NOT get back here. Soundwave, Cyclonus you stay with me." Everyone nodded and went out to the entrance. Galvatron smirked. "How fitting an end. I will destroy the Autobots by your hand." He reached down to the lid and Soundwave and Cyclonus helped him lift it. He laughed at the dead body of Optimus Prime. "Finally, I survive and you do not. I'm going to enjoy destroying you." Soundwave helped him take the body out and lay it on the floor. "Now…to wipe you from existence…"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" cried Gadget as she tackled him.

"Gadget no!" cried Prowl.

"Get off me you filthy femme!" Gadget screamed in pain as she was tossed off of Galvatron.

"Galvatron, you will NOT dishonor our leader," Rodimus said.

"Heh, you think your little band can stop me?"

"Yes!" yelled SnowCat. "How DARE you!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Soundwave, Cyclonus."

"HOLD IT GALVA-CREEP!" cried Bumblebee as he fired. Prowl immediately reacted and fired a strategic shot at Soundwave's chest.

"I've disabled your little cassettes," he said.

"LEAVE HERE!" cried SnowCat as her and Bumblebee fired at Cyclonus. He was shot unconscious.

"Galvatron?"

"Soundwave, get the body out of here and destroy it!" He nodded, leaving a comatose Cyclonus.

"You WON'T!" cried Gadget as she stood. She jumped on him and Optimus's body fell to the second stair up to his tomb. Gadget rushed over to pick it up. SnowCat came over and helped her pick the body up. They tried to carry it down the stairs and somewhere safe until the fighting was over.

"NO! You will not rob me of this chance!" cried Galvatron. He transformed into his powerful gun form. He shot at Gadget and SnowCat.

"Look out!" cried Rodimus as he and Prowl tried to protect them. Galvatron's shot hit hard. SnowCat and Gadget landed hard on the floor a few feet from Optimus's tomb. Gadget was protectively lying on his body, knocked unconscious. Prowl and Rodimus landed on top of each other right next to them.

"SNOW!" Prowl cried as he quickly stood from on top of Rodimus. He went over to her just as she slowly sat up.

"Prowl?"

"Thank Primus you're alright." She smiled weakly as he helped her stand.

"You will NOT foil my plans, you cursed Autobots!!" Galvatron cried, firing again.

"STOP!" cried Rodimus as he jumped in front of the blast. SnowCat pushed Prowl out of harm's way as the blast knocked Rodimus towards her. Gadget was still comatose on top of Optimus's body.

"HA! You are all FOOLS!" Galvatron laughed as he transformed. SnowCat was underneath Rodimus, both unconscious. "No one left to stop me from destroying your precious leader," he smirked. He walked over to Gadget, ready to kick her off and fire at Optimus's body. Just as he neared, there was an intense blue light. It surrounded Rodimus and SnowCat and intensified to cover Optimus's body and Gadget.

"What is this?"

"The…The Matrix?" Prowl asked as he watched. To answer his question, a familiar voice called out.

"Leave Them Alone, Megatron!"

"What? It can't be! You're dead! NO!"

"LEAVE HERE AND LET THE DEAD REST IN PEACE!" The light intensified and shot at Galvatron.

"AAHHH!"

"…It is the Matrix…Such power…" Prowl said in awe.

"D-Decepticons! Retreat!!" cried Galvatron. He ran out of there. Cyclonus and Soundwave got up and chased after Galvatron. All the Decepticons cleared out as the light from the Matrix faded completely. Prowl went over to Rodimus and SnowCat.

"SnowCat…Snow…wake up…" He tried to shake her. "SnowCat...wake up!" He watched worriedly as she wouldn't stir. Gadget slowly started to wake up.

"Ohhh…what hit me…?"

"Gadget? You're alright?"

"Yeah…That creep can't keep me down. My spark still pulses."

"That's a relief. Rodimus and SnowCat won't wake. I'm worried…"

"Hmmm…" Gadget slowly stood. "Optimus sir…you're body's safe now…"

"Help me get Snow up?"

"I will," she smiled. "Hey, SnowCat? Wake up now…" Gadget said speaking her name directly into her audios.

"…Wh-what…?"

"Oh Primus!" Prowl called going over and hugging her tightly. "Don't scare me like that! My processors almost short-circuited with worry!"

"I'm sorry, dear…" she smiled.

"…Are…Are they gone?" Rodimus asked as he stood up.

"Yes… It seems they are," smiled SnowCat. "We need to go back to the City for much needed repairs."

"Right," smiled Gadget. "First, we should get Prime back into his tomb. Those creeps…" she seethed.

SnowCat nodded and helped Gadget lift the body. "Wait!"

"What?" Prowl and Rodimus asked.

"There's…there's a way…" SnowCat said, holding her head.

"Snow, you alright?" Gadget asked.

"Yes…There…There is a way to bring him back…"

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"…I…I was able…to go into the Matrix…" Prowl was astonished.

"Snow, are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Prowl asked in worry.

"…Wait…she's right…" Rodimus said.

"Huh?" Gadget asked in confusion.

"I…felt it. When I was unconscious, I felt someone downloading information from the Matrix. It was you, Snow."

"Yes…I…I know how to bring him back. I spoke with none other than Alpha Trion himself, or at least the part of him inside the Matrix. In…in my unconscious state…I must have cried out for help. I didn't want Galvatron to get his way. The Matrix must have responded."

"…Wait…then…it was HIS voice…" Prowl said. "When the Matrix gave off its light… It was Alpha Trion's voice scaring Galvatron off."

"You thought…it was Optimus?"

"…Yeah… Though, lucky for us, the Decepticons did too."

"So…should we lay him to rest?" Gadget asked.

"…Rodimus sir…permission to bring him back?"

"…If you believe you can, then you have permission. If it fails, we shall return his body here to rest in peace."

"Understood sir," SnowCat bowed. "Gadget, help me carry him back to the ship. There's a spare recharge bed on board we can rest him in." She nodded and they carried him back to the ship.

"Alright, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Prowl laughed at Rodimus's remark and they headed back to the ship and back to the City.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once back at the city, everyone helped get the special cargo inside. "Careful, everyone."

"We know, SnowCat," replied Gadget. At that moment Ultra Magnus came to greet them. There was the sound of racing and a distraught Perceptor not too far behind.

"Now younglings, no racing..."

They giggled. "Sorry Uncle Perceptor..." Nightwing said, transforming first.

"...Me too..." sweat dropped Heartwing. SkyFlyer just looked shyly up at her father. He stared at her with a stern look.

"...Sorry father...I...kind of started it..."

He sighed. "Don't do it again. You're mother would be-..."

"Mom!" SkyFlyer cried, rushing out to the incoming bots.

"Mama..." started Heartwing "Is that...?"

"Thank Primus you all made it back. Everything went fine here," said Ultra Magnus.

"Thank you, Ultra Magnus," said Rodimus. Gadget stumbled a bit as SkyFlyer practically glomped her.

"Papa?" Nightwing asked.

Prowl turned his head at the voice. "Night?"

"Sky... You missed me that much?"

"Uh huh..." she smiled.

"Well, little ones," started SnowCat. "We have this important cargo that needs to be taken inside. We'll dispense with the hugging and 'Miss Yous' later."

"But Mama..."

"Heartwing... Let us get inside and get our bearings, okay?"

"...Okay Mama..." With that, everyone went inside.

--

Prowl headed towards the Rec Room and Rodimus went to the command room to talk with Ultra Magnus. SnowCat, Gadget, and Bumblebee helped get their leader into Medical Bay. "You can go, Bumblebee. Gadget and I will take care of things from here," SnowCat smiled.

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Gadget and I are going to print out the plans I downloaded and start work."

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive," smiled Gadget. "Go play with SkyFlyer for me. She missed you too."

"Okay if you guys are sure."

"Let us medics handle this, okay?" smiled SnowCat.

"Okay." With that Bumblebee went to find SkyFlyer.

--

He found her in the Rec Room with Prowl, Perceptor, Heartwing, and Nightwing. SkyFlyer was trying to show Perceptor her new moves she had learned, but she could only go so far with her still healing feet. Heartwing was holding tons of Autobot sized bandages and was in the middle of wrapping up Prowl in them. Bumblebee watched wide-optic as Prowl just sat there. "...Okay...this one goes around like that... Then this one wraps around this way and...that's how that one goes," Heartwing smiled.

"Heartwing...what on Cybertron are you doing to Prowl?" Bumblebee asked as he came over.

"Since Mama's busy, I wanted to help."

Bumblebee blinked. "I'm not sure Prowl needs THAT many bandages."

"Well...I'm also practicing too," she smiled.

"I didn't want to stop her." Prowl said "Who knows, she might become more like Ratchet than Snow."

Bumblebee had to laugh outright. "That...I can't see. She's definitely like Snow. Ratchet never smiled that much."

"Well if Ratchet was still with us I bet with my twins he would smile a lot more."

"Yes, I'm very certain of that," smiled Perceptor. "Those are some great fighting moves, Sky. You're learning well."

"Thanks Dad," she smiled. She hugged him. "So...am I old enough to learn some things in your lab, Father?"

"...Maybe some things. Let's go see..."

"Hey...what about me? I've been gone and I don't get so much as a hug?"

"Uncle Bee," SkyFlyer genki smiled as she practically raced over to him. She glomped him to the floor. Prowl just smiled at this. Stalker at that time came out of his quarters from a short recharge. He almost fell over with laughter when he saw Prowl.

"What in Primus...Prowl do you know you look like an Earthen Mummy?"

"A what?"

"A Mummy."

"Oh. That's what I thought you said. Blame this little trouble maker," he said pointing to Heartwing. She just laughed. "Sorry dad, I went overboard," she smiled. "Let me fix you properly now." She started taking off all the bandages.

Stalker smiles and went to find a place to sit. "You know Heart, you should try it on your Grandpa." Prowl said with a smile.

"Did you get hurt Grandpa?"

Stalker looked a bit shock. "Of course not. I may be old but I never get as much as Ironhide did." Heartwing laughed at his comment. _(Hey! I fought pretty slaggin hard! You were just a translator… I kicked more Decepti-chops than you...smile with arms crossed)_ She laughed harder at that.

"Well I guess that's true." Prowl said "I remember Ratchet having a fit each time he had to fix up old Ironhide."

"Yeah, but he was just upset about him being hurt in the first place. Also, Ironhide's complaining always got to him," smiled Stalker. Heartwing just laughed as she put bandages on Prowl's REAL wounds. She gently did first aid on the wounds before putting new bandages on them.

"Okay, Papa. You're good to go until Mama can tend to you better." Prowl smiles and pats his daughter on the head. She hugged him and then hopped down. She raced over to Stalker and jumped into his lap.

"OOff! I think you're getting a bit too big for that, Heartwing. You're a youngling now."

"But..."

"Heartwing, my old frame can't take a youngling tackle like that."

"Oh... I hurt you. Now I have to fix you," she smiled.

"Heart, I'm fine." Stalker said with a smile.

"Papa, I think I just created a new strategy," smiled Nightwing. He stood up from what he was working on and came over to show Prowl.

SkyFlyer finally got up off of Bumblebee with a smile. Prowl gently took the data pad from Nightwing with a smile and gave it a look.

SpeedDemon came rushing in. "Gadget's back? Where is she?"

"Busy with SnowCat in medical," said Bumblebee as he pulled SkyFlyer into his lap on the floor.

"Did someone get hurt?" Stalker asked.

"No," said Prowl. "She's working on something."

"Oh and I can't bug her, huh?"

"Nope. Mama's doing something important," said Heartwing.

"Yep," agreed SkyFlyer.

"Oh..." SpeedDemon said. "Hey SkyFlyer," she smiled.  
"Hi Aunt Speed," she smiled back.  
"Speed, what's wrong with you? You aren't acting like your obnoxious self," asked Bumblebee.

"I'm fine, Bumblebee. You sure I can't annoy Gadget?"

"Something is definitely wrong, Speed," observed Stalker. "Something's troubling you."

"Hey...where's Melissa?" asked Heartwing.

"_She got taken...by THEM..."_ SpeedDemon spoke mostly to herself.

"Yeah...Where IS Aunt Melissa? I haven't seen her or the Witwicky's since Mama got back." Prowl began to get worried.

"SpeedDemon, did you say something a few moments ago?" asked Stalker.

"No!" she said defensively. "I'm just as worried as you are." Everyone turned to her, staring at her. They knew she was hiding something.  
"Speed...do you know something important? Is that why you're trying to talk to Gadget?" Bumblebee asked.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" she said, starting to get upset.

"Speed, if something is wrong, tell us." Prowl said.

"No...it'll just worry everybody..."  
"Speed...please...?" asked SkyFlyer, going over to her. "If you know where Aunt Melissa is..."  
"No! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone! I need to go tell Gadget!" She tried to rush out of the Rec Room towards Medical Bay. Stalker reached down and gently grabbed her.

"Let me go! I have to tell her!"

"Speed." Stalker said gently "If it is something important then we all must know so we can do what ever we can to help."

"...I...I can't...I promised Melissa I wouldn't..."

"Speed."

_**"Speed...can I trust you on this?"  
"But...what if something happens?"  
"It won't. The Witwicky's are with me. I'm going with them. It'll be fine. I'll be safe with them."  
"But...Gadget..."  
"Will kill me AND you if she finds out I went along. Please Speed? Can you please keep it a secret?"  
"...I guess..."  
"C'mon...aren't you the rebellious mischievous type anyway? Please promise," she replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Alright...I promise..."**_ SpeedDemon shook her head, starting to cry now.

"Speed, what's wrong?" Stalker asked gently.

"I'm sorry...I...I promised..."  
"Is something wrong with Aunt Melissa? What is it Aunt Speed?"  
"SpeedDemon?" Heartwing asked.

"I...I...I'm sorry I have to break it...but... THEY TOOK THEM! THEY TOOK THEM AWAY!"

"Who's they, Speed?" Stalker asked gently.

"...The...The Decepticons!" She fell to her knees, breaking into worried sobs.

Everyone looked shocked. "Why didn't you say something like this when we got here?" asked Stalker as Prowl got up from where he sat to head to Rodimus.

"Why did you try to keep something so important from us?" Perceptor asked. "Speed...she's in danger..."  
"I...I'm sorry... I-I...I promised..."

"Sometime's it's okay break a promise." Stalker said.

"...I'm sorry...okay? I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Speed." SkyFlyer hugged Perceptor and nuzzled into him.

"I'm scared, dad..."

"It'll be fine. We'll go get them back," Bumblebee said, standing up. Stalker gently placed SpeedDemon back on the floor. She didn't say anything, but sobbed there. Bumblebee sighed and went over to SpeedDemon. He could tell she was greatly upset too.  
"Speed...next time our friends are in danger, tell us right away." He tried to put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't try to comfort me! You hate me! You're just mad cause Melissa and Spike are in danger and I kept it from you!"

"We're not mad at you Speed." Stalker said. Bumblebee forcefully put a hand on her shoulder anyway.

"SpeedDemon... We know you were just keeping your promise. It's okay. I'm worried about them too. I don't hate you. You're just annoying at times."

"..."  
"Hey...it's okay..." he said, patting her on the head. She took a shaky breath and hugged him. He was surprised for a moment, but put his arms around the small cybertronian anyway. "It'll be okay. We'll get Melissa and the others back."

"That we will." said Rodimus as he just came in with Prowl.

"We should tell Gadget. You know she wants to come along. Wheeljack can help SnowCat," said Bumblebee.

"I already did." Rodimus said. There were stomping footsteps as a certain red bot came in the room. She walked right over to SpeedDemon and wrenched her out of Bumblebee's arms.  
"SPEEDDEMON! **SLAP!!**" SpeedDemon stared up at Gadget wide optic, ready to cry again. Gadget pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't hide something like that from me again... You don't have to worry alone."

"...B-but..."  
"No...Speed. Some promises are meant to be broken. If people are in danger...then you have to tell someone. She should not have asked you to carry such a burden, little one." She held her and let her cry there.

"So...who's all going?" asked Bumblebee.

"I am," said Prowl.  
"I am, but you knew that," said Bumblebee.  
"As a POW expert, I shall go too."  
"I'm the current Prime, I suppose I should go too."

"You know I'm going," said Gadget.  
"G-gadget...? C-can...can I go...?" SpeedDemon asked.  
"You feel up to it, little one?" She nodded weakly.  
"I-I want to...make sure she's safe..."  
"Alright, you can come along then," Gadget smiled.

"I'm coming as well," said Perceptor.  
"Percie dear...who will watch the younglings if Prowl, Stalker, and I are going?"  
"But..."  
"SnowCat is busy with something in MedBay. Please stay and watch the young ones?"  
"But Gadget...I don't..."  
"I'll come back, you know I will, dear."

"But Gadget...I..."  
"Perceptor...you will be helping by watching the younglings. They're not old enough to go on a mission like this. Please?"

"It will help Perceptor." Prowl said.

"...Alright..."  
"Mom... You'll bring them back safely, won't you?"  
"Of course, sweetie. You just mind your father. Speed and I will return with Melissa."  
"Mom... I love you... I love you Aunt Speed, Uncle Bee, Uncle Prowl. Grandpa Stalker...tell me a story when you come back."

Stalker smiled. "Of course Sky."

"Alright Autobots... Let's go..." sighed Rodimus.  
"Bye Papa, Aunt Gadget! Be safe," said Heartwing.  
"Maybe use my new strategy," added Nightwing.

Prowl smiled. "Maybe, Night. Behave for your uncle, I know you will."

"Alright, let's head to the shuttle."  
"I'll take care of them, Gadget."  
"I know you will Perceptor. Goodbye, dear."  
"Bye..." With that, everyone left and headed to the shuttle.

--

At Decepticon Headquarters, all was pretty quiet. The other Decepticons were steering clear of Galvatron. They did not want to be within any feet of him. He was very upset about their recently foiled plan so they left him to himself. Deep in the recesses of the base in a small prison cell hallway, things weren't so quiet. Melissa was distraught and Daniel had already cried himself to sleep. Carly was trying to keep a level head as Daniel slept in her lap. Spike was pacing, very upset. "I hope the Autobots get here."

"...I...I hope...Speed finally...told them...I was such...an idiot..."

"It wasn't your fault... We just didn't think far enough ahead. We shouldn't have done this on our own."  
"I know..." Spike replied. "I just thought...from all those times before..."  
"We all make mistakes, Spike. We are safe for now."  
"...I-I'm scared...I wish...I wish Gadget was here... I shouldn't have come along. Daniel and I should have...stayed behind..."  
"...No...don't say that..." Carly smiled. "We all are just trying to help. We wanted to be useful to them is all. Our hearts were bigger than our heads is all."

"Yeah... We'll get out of this. They'll come," smiled Spike going over to her.

"...A-Are you sure...?"

"I'm sure," he said sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"...I...I'm sorry..." she sobbed. She was so scared and wanted nothing but her guardian there, telling her this was just some bad dream. Spike sighed as he put an arm around her, letting her rest her head against him.

"They'll come... _I hope... Please guys...hurry..._

--

Meanwhile back at base, SnowCat worked diligently in Medical Bay. She sighed, reading over her blue prints again as she took great care in the task at hand.

"Relax, you're doing a great job," Wheeljack said as he helped by organizing parts.

"I hope so…" she sighed. "I've never brought someone back from the dead before. Primus guide us in this."

"It's going great. We're both working hard on this. Once Gadget returns, the three of us will work even harder."

"Right…" SnowCat sighed, going back to work.

--

SkyFlyer was playing hide and go seek with Perceptor, Heartwing and Nightwing. Perceptor hid behind the couch. Nightwing strategically hid in a nearby supply closet. Heartwing hid against one of the white chairs, careful to hide her head and her heart markings. "I'm going to find you all..." chimed SkyFlyer. The others giggled and stayed hidden. SkyFlyer looked around the entire Rec Room. She walked past the couch and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned back around and smiled big. "I found Dad," she chimed. She ran after him and he just barely got to Rec Room door as base. "I almost had you," she smirked. She turned and looked for her twin cousins. "Hmm…now…if I were a smart mech, where would I hide?" She looked around all the furniture again. She checked all the chairs and the couches. She checked on chair in particular again. She saw an unfamiliar pattern on it that she remembered wasn't there before. "…Maybe it's a new pillow," she smirked, guessing that someone was hiding there. She sat down on it and found the chair to be rather hard. She laughed and bounced a bit on it.

"H-Hey! OW! Get off!" whined Heartwing. SkyFlyer laughed and got off of her.

"Knew you were there, but it was a good idea. It took me awhile to find you." Heartwing smiled and ran for base. She reached the door just as SkyFlyer reached out her hand to touch her shoulder. "Ohh…!" she pouted. "Nightwing! You're the only one left! I'm going to find you, cous!" He didn't answer, being very stealthy like his father. SkyFlyer looked in every possible nook and cranny. When she still couldn't find him, she started checking doors. She checked nearby hallways as well. She sighed and went to base, giving up. "Okay Night, where are you?" SkyFlyer called. There was still no answer. "…sigh I should just give up… He's got Uncle Prowl's processor."

"No…don't quit," said Heartwing. "You're smart. You can figure it out." SkyFlyer smiled and took a deep breath.

"Okay, one more check." She walked away from base and looked in the closets again. She checked on in particular and found a big black machine about her size way in the back. She checked the closet carefully and then figured it out. "Found you Nightwing!"

"…Aww…" he sighed.

SkyFlyer smiled. "You beat everyone. You had the best hiding spot. Pretty inventive."

"Gee, thanks," he smiled. He tried to get out. "Uh…a little help? I'm stuck…" SkyFlyer laughed.

"Aww…" She scanned the closet area and found the best way to pull him out. "One…two…THREE!!"

"Ahh!!" They collapsed out of the closet on top of each other.

"That was fun," SkyFlyer laughed.

"Yeah," smiled Heartwing.

"Good show everyone," smiled Perceptor. "How about an energon snack break?"

"Yeah!" smiled SkyFlyer.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong Night?" Heartwing asked.

"…I…I can't feel His presence anymore…"

"What? Whose?" asked Perceptor.

"Go ahead, Uncle Perceptor. We'll be in the kitchen in a second."

"Alright."

"Is it Uncle Optimus? What's wrong?" asked SkyFlyer.

"…Strange…I can feel Elita still with me."

"I can't…I can't feel him anymore. It's like…he went back into the Matrix."

"Try communicating with him," suggested Heartwing.

"Yeah…" Nightwing closed his optics and did so.

"…" There was a long pause. "…Nothing… I can't communicate at all."

"Come on Nightwing, let's go check with Mama. Elita One agrees with me."

"What about me?"

"Go into the kitchen with your father. We need to check this out."

"Alright. Want me to save you some energon treats?"

"Yeah," smiled Heartwing. "We'll be back." SkyFlyer nodded and headed to the kitchen.

--

On the shuttle to Decepticon headquarters, SpeedDemon was showing her true colors. Gadget was trying to calm her down. "I…I should have just told you all…"

"It's alright, Speed. You were keeping your promise. It's alright."

"No…not it's not. They could be in serious trouble!" Bumblebee sighed solemnly. It was hard to see the small cybertronian terror so upset. To see her softer side was a relief, but not like this. He sighed and turned to her.

"Speed, don't worry. Spike will take care of them. He's a true fighter and he won't give up easily. He's not the Cybertronian Ambassador of Earth for nothing. He'll protect them."

"…Th-thanks…Bee…"

"No problem."

"We're going to stop them, I promise," smiled Gadget.

"Don't you worry, youngling. We will all rescue your friends together. We'll bring them home safely," smiled Stalker.

"All of us Autobots can easily rescue them. My strategies will go right through their defenses," added Prowl.

"And I will help," smiled Stalker, smiling at his son.

"We're nearing their base. Be ready everyone," sighed Rodimus Prime.

"We're ready as we'll ever be, Hot Rod," sighed Gadget.

"Everyone prepare to land." They all nodded and prepared for the fight ahead.

--

Wheeljack and SnowCat continued to work hard on the fallen leader. SnowCat sighed yet again, pausing to take a deep breath of relief. "This...is harder than I thought..." said SnowCat.

"You're doing your best Snow." Wheeljack smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Mama...?"

SnowCat jumped, "HEARTWING!"

"Sorry Mama."  
"Mama...what're you doing with Optimus?"

"Nightwing? What are you doing in here? You two should be with your cousin."

"Optimus was gone..."

"Gone where? We rescued his body from the Decepticons. He's here and he WAS in his tomb."

"That's not what he means, Mama," Heartwing started shyly. SnowCat and Wheeljack looked confused.

"Mama..." Nightwing started slowly.

"There's something we need to tell you. A secret we've kept since we were two vorns old."

SnowCat and Wheeljack looked even more confused. "What are you kids talking about?" Wheeljack asked.

"Mom...We...We can talk..." Nightwing sighed and stumbled on his words.  
"Nightwing and I can commu-..."  
"I can tell her! I just..." He took a deep intake. "Mom...Heartwing and I... We can...We can communicate with the spirits of Optimus Prime and Elita One..."

SnowCat and Wheeljack looked shocked. "How? We thought you two kids were just playing."

"No Mom. It's goes beyond the dolls Aunt Melissa gave us," said Nightwing.  
"We can communicate them with special Matrix powers. Night can communicate with dead Autobots for advice. I can communicate with them and help Cybertronians pass on."  
"Elita is still present. But...I got worried because Optimus left me." SnowCat slowly came over and placed her hand on her son's shoulder.

"I don't want you two to tell your father about this." SnowCat said.  
"But why Mama?" Heartwing asked.  
"You know how logical your father is. This confusing information might blow his logic processor."

"...Oh yeah..." sighed Heartwing. "What about Grandpa? Would he blow one too?"  
"...I'm sorry Mom..." Nightwing sighed. "I just...I just didn't know how to say it... I was so worried when Optimus left me."

Heartwing smiled. "Elita wants to thank you Mom."

SnowCat looked surprised. "Thank me? For what?"

"For saving him," she smiled. "She thinks you're doing well and she hopes you can bring him back okay."

"So you're saying you kids can speak to those who are in the Matrix?" Wheeljack asked, still amazed that this.

"Yep," smiled Heartwing.

"Have you talked to anyone else?" Wheeljack asked.

"No... Though I heard Ironhide earlier," Heartwing laughed.

"Fascinating... That's an amazing ability you two have," Wheeljack smiled. SnowCat smiled a bit.

"Mom..." Nightwing asked worriedly. "Is that why Optimus left? Because you're going to bring him back?"

"Yes...I am." she said.

"Ooo..." smiled Heartwing. "Cool!" Nightwing still looked worried. SnowCat smiled and patted the youngling on the head.

"Don't worry, Night. Your mother and I will bring him back alright. You just miss having him around don't you?"

"...Yes..."

"It'll be okay, Nightwing," smiled his sister. "It will be cool having him back." She walked over to him and put a hand on his other shoulder.

"Come on Wheeljack, let's get to work." said SnowCat "If my father were here he would want to continue this."

Wheeljack nodded. "Excuse us younglings," he smiled. "Oh, don't tell anyone either. It's hush hush. Only me, SnowCat, and Gadget know okay?"  
"Heart! Night!" called SkyFlyer.  
"Heartwing! Nightwing! Where have you gone to?" asked Perceptor.

"We kind of told SkyFlyer."

"That's alright. I have a feeling she took it well." The twins nodded.

"Don't worry," Nightwing said. "We won't tell about Optimus either, Wheeljack," added Nightwing as they left. The two watched the young twins leave. They sighed and closed the Medical Bay doors, going back to work.

--

"There you are," smiled SkyFlyer as she saw the twins meet up with her and Perceptor in the hall.  
"We were looking for you. Sky said you'd be in the kitchen and you didn't show up. It's not nice to just wander off."  
"Dad... I saved you some treats," SkyFlyer genki smiled, holding out said energon treats.

"Oh yeah," smiled Heartwing. Nightwing just sweat dropped and both twins took their treats.

"Hey, want to check out some projects I've been working on?" smiled SkyFlyer.

"Okay," both of them nodded.  
"You'll love them! Pretty soon I'm gonna have my own lab, right Dad?" she genki smiled as she led them to her room.

"...I...I suppose you'll be needing one soon, yes." SkyFlyer just smiled.

--

Meanwhile, the shuttle landed discreetly in the Decepticon base. "Okay everyone," whispered Rodimus. "Don't everyone go running and screaming."  
"Aww, why not?" whined SpeedDemon.  
"Speed...we want to save Melissa and the others. We don't want to cause a scene or get captured," Gadget said, patting the small cybertronian on the head. Prowl and Stalker were coming up with different ideas of how to get in without being noticed.

"Prowl, Stalker, we have a plan of attack?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes," said Stalker. "Prowl was just getting a layout of the area. There's a good place we can sneak into the holding cells."

"Alright, Prowl, we ready?"  
"Yeah. Let's go. You lead the way, Rodimus. Father and I will be behind you with everyone else."

"Alright. Autobots, roll out." The group exited the shuttle and carefully surveyed the area as they made there way to the marked entrance on the layout.

"Everyone stay close and stay quiet," Rodimus whispered. "Prowl, Stalker, how much further?"  
"3 meters to go," said Stalker.  
"There's Decepticons close to our area, everyone be careful," said Prowl.

They slowly made their way to the secret entrance, one Autobot following after the other. "Almost there..."  
"Hey! What are you doing? Autobots! Autobots-..." The Decepticon was immediately silenced with a blast from Bumblebee.

"Hey? What's going on ov-..."  
"Die!" cried SpeedDemon, quickly transforming and firing on her own. She transformed back to see Gadget and everyone glaring at her. "What?"

"We are supposed to be STEALTHY?" Gadget sighed. "That means being quiet," she said going over to her. She picked her up by the scruff of her neck.  
"Ahh, this is so humiliating, put me down!"  
"Speed, we're trying to do a rescue operation, not destroy the Decepticons and blow our cover," sighed Prowl, glaring at her with his hands on his hips.

"...sorry..." SpeedDemon mumbled. "I...just want to...save them..."

"We all do." said Stalker. Gadget hugged her before putting her down.

"Don't let your attitude get in the way of your processor. We're a team, we need to work together." SpeedDemon sighed and nodded. Bumblebee smiled, glad to see the more innocent side to SpeedDemon.

"Okay, we're almost there now. Let's stay together and stay focused," said Rodimus as they continued on their way. They moved a few more feet and were soon at the secret entranced, thinking of how best to enter.

"Prowl, I'd say the best way is to melt the door. Do you have a better suggestion?" Gadget asked.

"My only other suggestion is hacking in." Prowl said.

"The quickest way would be to dissolve the lock on the door," said Stalker.  
"They could detect if we hack in," said Gadget.  
"Besides, it would take to long. Let's get in there," Bumblebee said, getting anxious.

"What do you think, father?"

"Melting would be best." Prowl nodded and stepped forward towards the door. Prowl took his rifle out of subspace and got out his acid pellets. Bumblebee and SpeedDemon waited in anxious suspense as Prowl carefully aimed the gun to melt the door just right.

"Okay here's goes." With a carefully aimed shot, they were in. They quietly filed inside and took notice of the guards, guarding the cells. Gadget, SpeedDemon, and Bumblebee ran forward as they saw Melissa, Daniel, Spike, and Carly's cell at the end of the hall.

"Primus..." Stalker said with a sigh.

"Stop!" Rodimus called.

"Hey!"

"Autobots! Autobots have broken in!" cried the guards as Gadget, SpeedDemon, and Bumblebee pushed past them. Prowl sighed as he got ready for battle. Rodimus sighed and got ready to battle as well.

"Melissa!" Gadget cried, putting her hands on the bars of the cell.

"Spike, is everyone alright?" asked Bumblebee as he did too.

"We're okay." said Spike.

"I wanna go home!" Melissa sobbed, reaching her hand through the bars. Gadget screamed as shots hit her back. SpeedDemon growled and transformed. Gadget weakly whipped around and shot at the guards. Bumblebee joined in. Prowl and Stalker joined in as well. In a blaze of fury, all the guards were knocked offline or killed.

"Well...that could have gone better." said Rodimus. Stalker sighed in agreement. Prowl just shook his head in dismay. Bumblebee and Gadget didn't pay them any mind, but started to figure out how to get the four humans out. SpeedDemon walked over to Prowl and Stalker.

"Mind trying to hack the security codes?"

Rodimus Prime glared at her. "Since when do you give orders? You, Gadget, and Bumblebee just went barging over!"

"You talking to me?!" she glared at Rodimus. He glared back with his arms crossed, not happy with Gadget and Bumblebee's choice of action. "Why you slagger! You can't boss me around!" she cried running over to him, ready to attack.

Stalker quickly picked SpeedDemon up with one of his hands. "Hold on little one." he said calmly.

"Put me down, old man!" SpeedDemon growled, struggling.

Stalker glared at her. "Now wait a nano-click..." he said, sounding a bit upset and mad.

"No! Put me down! We need to get them out of there you stupid rust bucket!" Gadget whipped around from analyzing the bars of the cell. "SPEEDDEMON!"

"I may be old youngling..." Stalker growled "But you need to respect your elders." She tried to glare, her face plate glowing red. Gadget walked over and plucked her from Stalker's hand.

"WHAT have I told you about respect? That is no way to talk to someone who has lived longer than you. You should respect them because they have more wisdom and knowledge than you do."

"...B-but..." SpeedDemon spoke softly.

"No, Speed. You apologize to him and ask him nicely, you understand? I'll lock you in your room with nothing but data pads to read if you do not. SpeedDemon sighed, pausing for a moment to think. She hadn't REALLY meant those mean things. It's just how she was. She didn't have any social poise or intimate communication skills. She couldn't bear to look up at him. Stalker waited.

"...s-sorry..." she mumbled, looking at the floor in shame.

"It's okay youngling."

"...i...i got lost...in the moment...I just... I should have never made that promise!"

"No!" Melissa called from the cell. She sniffled and dried her eyes from the tears she was crying. Everyone turned to her.

"Youngling?" asked Gadget.  
"Don't blame any of this on Speed or anyone else!" Everyone continued to stare. "This is all MY fault! I never should have come along! I NEVER should have asked Speed to make that promise!" she sobbed.

"Melissa, it's not your fault," said Carly. "We allowed you to come."  
"It is! I wrecked the mission for you! I made Speed promise! It's my fault! It's mine!"

Everyone watched her in disbelief. "Melissa..." Gadget started.

"This isn't your fault," finished Bumblebee. Both went over to the cell.

"...Y-yes it is..."

"No..." Rodimus sighed. "It's not. We all make mistakes... The Decepticons are ruthless."

"But..."

"Little one, it's okay." Stalker said gently.

"No it's not!!" she shouted. "I should have stayed behind with Daniel... Just stayed behind... I never should have made Speed promise... P-Poor Sky...she must be so worried..." she cried. She felt bad for getting into trouble and she was so scared. Carly tried to calm a now awake Daniel as Spike watched the others. He felt a bit responsible for allowing Melissa to come.

"I know how it feels little one." Stalker said gently to her. She smiled at the old mech. He was like a nicer Ironhide. Then she remembered everyone who had died back then. It made her think of her own family and miss them.

"I wanna go home!"

"Yes, that's why we're here little one."

"Be careful and don't move," Prowl said, finding a weak point in the cell and aiming his acid pellet gun.

Melissa backed up a bit towards the Witwickys. Prowl fired and the bars fell forward.

"Autobots! The prisoners are escaping too! Get them!" shouted Scourge as he came into the room with his fellow Sweeps. Melissa backed up a bit towards the Witwickys. Prowl fired and the bars fell forward.

Melissa screamed as everyone started shooting, clinging to the closest bot. She held Gadget's leg in a death grip as she fired SpeedDemon at Galvatron's lackies.

"Stalker! Please take Melissa and the humans somewhere safe!"  
"I'm trying to help!" said Spike. "Carly, take Daniel and go with them!"

Stalker transforms. "Get in little ones." Stalker said calmly. Melissa shook her head, too scared to move as Carly and Daniel got inside.

"Come on."

Gadget took a break in the fire and wrenched Melissa off. "Go now!"

"I'm scared!"  
"Just go!" Gadget cried as she fired again, pushing Melissa forward.

"It's okay little one." Stalker said calmly "Get in." She looked at Gadget, busy fighting off Decepticons with SpeedDemon before running over. Stalker closed his door and flew out.

"Don't let them escape!" Galvatron shouted.

"No ya don't!" cried Bumblebee as he and Prowl covered them.

Stalker was soon on his way back to the shuttle. "Prowl!" cried Rodimus. "We need evasive maneuvers out of here!"

"Right." Prowl started to compute a good exit. Everyone fired as he did.

Stalker made it to the shuttle and waited for the humans to get out. He transformed and locked the shuttle until the others would get there. Carly and Daniel were relatively calm. Melissa was still a bit shaken and went over to a window, longingly watching the stronghold. "...Gadget..."

"She will be fine, young one." Stalker said.

"It's my fault for getting everyone into this mess. I wish I was braver...I was stronger..." She sighed as she watched smoke come from the building. Stalker came over to her.

"...Youngling..." he started, waiting for her reaction.

"Miss Jackson..." he spoke a bit more loudly, putting a big mech hand on her shoulder/side.

"...H-huh? Oh...Stalker... I... I should be with them...helping out..."

"You are safer here."

"...But...Gadget... It's my fault she's out there to begin with... I burdened the Witwicky's and got us all captured. I shouldn't have come... But I did and I... I promised Speed not to tell... I should be fighting to make up for my actions." She tried to push out of his hand to leave. Carly was busy keeping Daniel calm and reassuring him that everything would be alright. "Kindly let me go," Melissa said, still pushing at Stalker's hand. He did not budge. "Kindly let me go!" she grunted pushing harder.

"I'm not going to see any young ones get hurt." Stalker said gently. She pounded her fist against his hand with a "Damnit gramps!" and collapsed against it. She felt so weak and helpless and she hated that.

"I know how it feels young one."

"...H-how...?" she stammered as she choked on a sob.

"Many of the young bots think this mech is too old and weak to help out."

She looked up at him with surprise. "What?! YOU? Too weak? You're war hero, a prisoner of war! That's anything BUT weak."

"But that's not what some of the newer younger bots think."

"Like Speed? Ya know she didn't mean it. That's just how she is. I know Prowl, SnowCat, the twins and Gadget don't think so. Heck, I'm sure Rodimus admires you too. He WANTED you to come." She screamed as another blast and laser fire came close to their shuttle. She could see Gadget fall from a cloud of smoke that was their escape battle. "Gadget no!" she exclaimed as she tried to push past Stalker to get to her guardian.

"No, Miss Jackson," Stalker said sternly, taking her into his hand. She started to kick against his hold.  
"Please! She's hurt! I have to go to her!" she yelled, crying tears of fear.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to rush into danger, little one." He pulled her against his chest and held her there in a secure and comforting manner. "Gadget is a strong femme. She will be fine." Melissa sobbed as she curled up against Stalker's chest armor. His spark pulsing beneath her seemed to calm her. The humming of its pulse and the old grandfather wisdom she felt made her feel safe. Stalker smiled solemnly at the human female in his hand. "It's going to be alright, youngling," he spoke softly. Melissa sniffled as she curled into a comfortable, secure ball under his hand. He held her a bit more loosely while still holding her there as she cried herself to sleep. He went over to a chair and sat down, adjusting her more safely against his chest and repositioning his hand securely over her. Stalker smiled at her innocence. She had only just begun to witness the scars of war. _Just like Prowl acted back then when ever I came home._ _Always putting themselves before others and fighting hard for those they care about._

"Hurry! Take off!" Rodimus cried as they all ran in. Spike raced over to a waiting Carly with a sleeping Daniel in her lap.  
"Let's get out of here," said Bumblebee.  
"You alright, Father?"  
"Man, we showed them! I nailed those slaggers! Whooo-..."  
"SSSHHHH!! Speed!" Gadget yelled quietly to the small cybertronian femme. Stalker was looking at them.

"Ooops..." she cowered as she noticed Melissa fast asleep against Stalker. Gadget went over to her with a smile. She had a few burn marks all over and a gash on her chest that was leaking a bit. She smiled at Stalker.  
"Thank you, Stalker, for taking care of her. I don't know what I'd do if I had lost her back there." She slowly stroked Melissa's head as she slept.

"It was nothing. Are you okay?"

"Well...I should be... I'll have Snow check me out. She'll be happy we all made it back."

"Yes, she would."

"She'll be glad her best friend and mate made it back in one piece," smiled Bumblebee. SpeedDemon nodded.  
"I'm beat. I think I'll nap on the way home."  
"I was just about to tell you to do so," smiled Gadget as she went over and scooped SpeedDemon up, putting her in a chair to rest. She blushed, embarrassed. Gadget just smiled and patted her on the head.  
"...Gadge..." she whined.  
"Sorry, just doing my job as your 'mother'." SpeedDemon just sighed and got comfortable before falling into recharge.

She went back over to Stalker. "Shall I take her back or do mind keeping her for the trip back?"

"Don't worry, I'll watch over her." Stalker smiled.

"I thought you'd say that. I just didn't want you to feel you HAD to," Gadget smiled. Prowl smiled a bit at the sleeping human in his father's arms.

"Reminds me of the days when you fell into recharge." Stalker said to his son with a smile.

Prowl smiled a bigger smile. "...Yeah... She needs the rest. She's been through a lot." Gadget agreed with a nod before settling down herself into a chair for some much needed recharge. Bumblebee did the same. Only Stalker, Prowl and Rodimus stayed awake.

"Prowl, I can handle flying back. Why don't you rest a bit like the others?" Rodimus asked.

"Are you sure, Prime, sir?"

"I'm sure, Prowl. You fought just as hard as the rest of us. You need it too." Prowl nodded and took a seat in the last empty chair besides the pilot seat. He watched Rodimus Prime fly for a few minutes, resisting the urge to rest. Rodimus kept looking back at him and within a few moments, Prowl was asleep. Stalker smiled.

"He always did work too hard." Rodimus agreed with his own smile. Stalker took a deep breath and decided he should rest as well. "I think I'll rest these old circuits awhile," he said as he fell into his own recharge. Rodimus looked back at the others and then towards the Witwickys. The three of them were also asleep. _Rest easy, everyone. We're going home._

--

While the rescue team was on their way back, SnowCat and Wheeljack looked at each other. "This…This is it… Father…please guide me…" SnowCat pleaded with closed optics.

"Let's hope this works…" SnowCat nodded and the two took a deep breath before sending a charge through the fallen leader's body. The two waited in hopeful anticipation.

--

Nightwing looked up from his playing with his sister and cousin as he felt a hand on his shoulder. _(Thank you, Nightwing.)_ "O-Oppie?" he asked.

"Nightwing?" Heartwing asked.  
"Great Uncle came back to you?"

Nightwing shook his head. "Uh uh…He…he just left…for good. I think Mama and Uncle Wheeljack brought him back." Heartwing and SkyFlyer smiled.

--

The spirit of Optimus Prime walked through the Medical Bay doors and entered into his body with a bright glow. Systems started to power up as once dark optics started to glow in a blue light. SnowCat and Wheeljack were speechless as they stared wide optic. There was a moan and a sigh as bright blue optics blinked. "…MedBay…" spoke the mighty Optimus Prime as he slowly sat up.

"...O-Optimus...sir?" Wheeljack started, still surprised that it had worked. He looked over at the scientist with a smile in his eyes.

"Wheeljack..." He looked to the other bot in the room. He stared at the femme medic for a long while before speaking again. "...SnowCat? You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

SnowCat smiled at him. "It's good to have you back, Optimus." she said.

"I'm glad to be back. Where are the others? I want to see the rest of my fellow Autobots."

"Some have been dead for years, sir." SnowCat said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know that your father is proud of you."

SnowCat smiled. "Rodimus and some of the others had gone out to rescue our human friends from the Decepticons." said Wheeljack.

"Spike, Carly, and Daniel?"

"Melissa as well." said SnowCat.

"Who?"

"Gadget's human charge, sir," said Wheeljack.

"You remember her, right?" SnowCat asked worried. Optimus nodded. "She went along with them? Who went on the mission?"  
"Prowl, Gadget, SpeedDemon..." SnowCat started.  
"M-mama?" asked Nightwing as he came into the medical bay. Heartwing and SkyFlyer followed.

SnowCat looked over at her son. "Night? Is something wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"I...I just..." he fell silent as he stared at his now living guardian.

"It's...it's..." Heartwing stuttered.  
"...O-Optie?" Nightwing asked. SkyFlyer resisted the urge to glomp her great uncle and fell to her knees there, bowing respectfully as tears of joy/sadness fell from her optics. SnowCat looked at Optimus.

"Optimus, sir. I would like you to meet some very special sparklings." she said.

"M-mom...we're YOUNGLINGS now..." Heartwing and SkyFlyer didn't move.

She smiled. "I know that." she said.

"I believe I know them already. I've watched them for a few years now. Nightwing, you're more like your father than you know. Heartwing, I only wish your grandfather could see you." SkyFlyer choked on a sob, still not moving. Optimus looked at her. She couldn't look him in the eye. She was too embarrassed and shocked. He slowly walked over to the younglings. He smiled and patted Heartwing and Nightwing on the head, receiving a smile in return from them. Then he kneeled down in front of SkyFlyer. He knew Nightwing and Heartwing were the sparks of Prowl and SnowCat, but he didn't really know SkyFlyer as well as them. He had only seen her from a distance when she played with the twins.

"That's SkyFlyer." Wheeljack said "She's the daughter of Gadget and Perceptor."

"Gadget and Perceptor? Hmm, it was a possibility that crossed my mind..." He smiled. "It doesn't come as a surprise though," happiness in his voice. He looked at SkyFlyer and slowly put a hand on her head. She flinched a bit, furiously wiping at her optics. She muttered an inaudible "sorry". "It's okay little one." Optimus said a smile in his blue optics.

SkyFlyer burst into tears. "...Y-You're...you're really...here..." He patted her head.

"Of course I am."  
"...M-mom...told me...so many g-great stories... A-and...now...now you're...really here...!" she sobbed, overcome with emotion at actually seeing and hearing her great uncle and godfather for the first time. Optimus' optics smiled at her as he picked her up into his arms. Nightwing, Heartwing, and SnowCat just smiled. Wheeljack smiled and busied himself cleaning up things. SkyFlyer buried herself in his arms.

"She's probably worried about Gadget and the others too," added SnowCat. Optimus nodded and tried to remember what he did when Bumblebee was upset at her age. That had been years. He smiled as he remembered and shifted her so she was resting against his chest where his spark was. He slowly rubbed her back as he spoke words of encouragement softly to her.

She slowly started to call down. "We should probably go wait for them to return. They'll be back soon," said Wheeljack. Optimus nodded and smiled down at Nightwing and Heartwing as he carried his grandniece out of Medical Bay and down the hall. The twins, Wheeljack, and SnowCat followed. Perceptor, who had been toying away in his lab, came up to them.

"O-Optimus?" Perceptor spoke in surprise when he saw Optimus.

"Perceptor?" He smiled. "Good to see you. It's been awhile."  
"H-how...?"  
"Wheeljack and I. We've been working on him since we got back from the Mausoleum. Somehow, I accidently downloaded information from the Matrix while Hot Rod, I mean, Rodimus was down. I begged to try and bring him back."  
"Gadget and I agreed."

"Oh. It's good to see you again sir. I see you met my daughter."Optimus smiled. "Yes...I did. She was upset."  
"Probably because she's never actually met you. Gadget and I have told her all we could about you. I believe Gadget named you one of her godfathers as well." Both smiled to see SkyFlyer fast asleep in the old leader's arms. "Good, she's taken a liking to you already sir. She wasn't hurt was she?"  
"No. Just upset."  
"She was just overwhelmed. I think she's worried about her mother too," said Wheeljack.  
"Yes, Gadget and the others should be arriving soon, hopefully. We were all on our way to go wait for them."  
"Good idea," said Perceptor as he joined them.

--

The shuttle arrived as the small group awaited their return. SkyFlyer was now awake in her father's lap, awaiting the return of Gadget and the others. The first to come out was Prowl who suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw Optimus standing there. "...O-Optimus...?"  
"Careful Prowl, don't blow your logic processor." SnowCat smiled.

"...P-Prime...?" he questioned. SnowCat looked at him solemnly as she could just see his processors trying to compute.

"Papa!" Nightwing and Heartwing shouted happily, running towards Prowl.

He smiled and knelt down, hugging his younglings tightly. He then turned back to Optimus. "You...You came back... SnowCat? It worked?"

"Of course it did." SnowCat said with a smile "Remember who my father was."

"Especially with my help," smiled Wheeljack.  
"Good to have you back sir," smiled Prowl.  
"Uncle Prowl!" SkyFlyer smiled as she dashed out of her father's lap. Prowl smiled at her. Optimus smiled at her excitement of seeing her loved ones return. Stalker followed with Gadget, Bumblebee, and Rodimus. The humans were behind Rodimus.

"Optimus Prime! Well I'll be..." smiled Stalker. He walked over, hand extended. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Stalker, nice to see you are still alive, old friend." Optimus said. He just smiled and let go of their handshake. Gadget fell back to be with Melissa so Spike, Carly and Rodimus were the next to see a new, yet old face.

"O-Optimus?" Spike said in surprised "H-How?"

"You're here?" Carly smiled, half surprised and overjoyed. Daniel ran forward. Gadget was talking/scolding Melissa and SpeedDemon so she did not notice much.

"I thought you'd died!" he cried out as he went over and hugged his leg.  
"It's great to have you back, but how?" Spike said.  
"You can thank Wheeljack and-..."  
"...O-Optimus? I..." Rodimus was speechless for awhile. "H-How did you...?"  
"You can thank your Medical Officer and Wheeljack for that."  
"It worked SnowCat?" Rodimus asked. She just nodded. Rodimus smiled and went over. "Optimus...I... I've done my best to be as good as you. I always thought of how YOU would do things when I had to make a tough decision."

Rodimus smiled and went over. "Optimus...I... I've done my best to be as good as you. I always thought of how YOU would do things when I had to make a tough decision."

Optimus smiled and came over, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You did well, Rodimus. I can tell."

"I'm guessing you'll be wanting the Matrix back..."

"No, you've done a fine job with it so far. You can hold onto it for a little while longer."

"...Y-you mean that, sir?" Rodimus asked a bit surprised.

"Of course I do. You're a great leader and it shows. Everything has gone well in my absence. Besides, I have three special bots I'd like to get to know better." He looked over at the three younglings with a smile in his optics.

"...YOU should have been more careful! You know you couldn't go on your own!"  
"But...I..."  
"You worried me, that's what you did..." sighed Gadget as she hugged Melissa close before setting her down on her feet.  
"I'm sorry too..."  
"Speed, you of all femmes... How COULD YOU keep such a secret from me? You put her in danger."  
"I know..."  
"It's alright Speed," she smiled as she rubbed the top of her head affectionately.  
"You had me worried there. I thought you were going to lock them up for a long time and blow up on 'em," said Bumblebee.  
"Nah... I care for them to much. That's why I get mad," Gadget smiled in reply. Bumblebee smiled back. He looked towards the group that was happy to see them. He stopped dead, falling silent for a moment. "Bee? What's the matter?" Gadget asked. SpeedDemon's optics went wide and she dashed over, falling to her knees in deep respect, kissing the ground. Bumblebee bolted silently over to the newly revived leader and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my RA! It's...it's...YOU!" Melissa almost sobbed as she joined SpeedDemon in bowing, her tears mixing with her hair and the ground.

"I still don't see-..." said Gadget as her optics finally met with old familiar blue ones. "..." She stopped, almost forgetting to breathe. "...S-sir..."

"Hello Gadget." Optimus said.

"...S-snow...she...they...they did it... It's...really you..." Suddenly to her, there was no one else in the room. She ran to her leader and hugged him just like Bumblebee. Everyone just couldn't help but smile.

"It's so good to have you back," Bumblebee choked. Gadget could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"It's good to be back." Optimus said "You have a wonderful daughter, Gadget." She looked over at SkyFlyer who was happily waving from Prowl's leg.

"...S-she... Sk-SkyFlyer? You...met your...godfather...?" she said, choking back sobs. She nodded happily before coming over and hugging her. Gadget, overwhelm with joy by her small show of affection and having her leader back, broke down. SkyFlyer hugged tighter and looked up at Optimus confused and a bit upset.

"Why is mom so upset?"

Optimus smiled down at the blue youngling. "Because she missed me a lot."  
"Oh."  
"Yep, we all missed your great uncle very much, Sky," smiled Perceptor as he came over. Gadget, Bumblebee, and SpeedDemon finally pulled themselves together. They stepped away with respectful nods. It took Melissa and Daniel a little more persuasion because they were the youngest in the group of sentient beings and Prime's death took a greater toll on them.

"How about we all head inside?" suggested Stalker.

"Yeah. We can all celebrate a victorious rescue and the return of our leader," smiled Rodimus.

"We can have a big party," smiled Heartwing and SkyFlyer together. Nightwing just smiled silently like his father. Gadget and Carly went over to Daniel and Melissa who were still getting themselves together at Optimus's feet.

"C'mon, Daniel. It's okay now. He's back. You'll get to see plenty of him," Carly soothed with a smile.  
"...Okay mom..." he sighed as he slowly regained his composure and followed her away. "I'm really happy you're back."  
"Me too."  
"Youngling...let's go," Gadget sniffled, still calming down a bit. Melissa stood up and hugged him. Gadget just smiled. "Sorry sir."

"It's okay." said Optimus.

"It's... It's so awesome that you're back! You're a really great person and a great leader..." Melissa sniffled.  
"C'mon now, everyone's waiting, let go of Optimus so we can go." She sighed at Gadget's hand on her shoulder and slowly let go. She looked up at the Autobot leader and wiped at her eyes.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you at all. I just...missed you... I tend to get real emotional when someone important to me dies." She wiped at her eyes again and bowed in respect.

"It's alright." Optimus said.

Gadget picked her up and put her on her shoulder. "We have stories to tell you..." she smiled.  
"Oh...do we have stuff to tell..." Melissa smiled in reply.

Optimus chuckled a bit. "I'm sure you do." He followed the two inside with the others. That night, the Rec Room was alive with excitement, joy, laughter, and a base full of people glad to have their leader back and everyone safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Shoot them now! While you've got the chance, SkyFlyer!" shouted Bumblebee.  
"_***laser fire***_ Yes! One down, two more to...AHH!"

"I've got your back!" shouted SpeedDemon as she transformed to nail a Decepticon that had caused SkyFlyer to fall. "Thanks Speed!"  
"No problem, Sky!"  
"Hurry! They're still firing at us!" called Bumblebee. He started to pant a bit, his age catching up with him. SkyFlyer was sixteen in human years now. Her cousins, Nightwing and Heartwing were the strong age of eighteen. SkyFlyer dodged and danced around the area, trying to avoid fire as she returned it to the Decepticons. SpeedDemon transformed, running out of ammo and unable to shoot herself. She dashed behind a rock to rest and recharge her energy. "Speed!"  
"Don't mind me!"  
"Ahh!" Bumblebee shouted as his older body tried to do what he used to. He faltered and got hit.  
"UNCLE!" shouted SkyFlyer as she transformed and ran over a few before going back into bot mode and flipping into the air. She got hit on the way down and had to recover quickly. She rolled out of the way of more fire but still got grazed. She landed on her hands and knees with heavy intakes. "SIMULATION ENDED!" flashed in red letters as the battle returned to the gray domed training room. A score of 97 percent flashed as well as she slowly caught her breath and stood.

"Great job, Sky. You will become a formidable opponent," said a familiar deep voice from the entrance.

SkyFlyer looked up as she stood, blue optics widening. "U-Uncle...I...didn't know you were watching me..." she blushed. There was a smile in Optimus' optics. She smiled back shyly as Bumblebee and SpeedDemon stood. "You remind me of your mother when we were kids," smiled Bumblebee.  
"You're getting very strong, SkyFlyer," grinned SpeedDemon.  
"Oh.... Thanks..."  
"You're getting to be very skillful. You've almost caught up to your cousins," smiled Optimus.

"You really think so?" SkyFlyer asked.

"Yes, so much that I believe the three of you are ready for a real mission."

"R-Really?"

"I think so too," smiled Bumblebee, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Bout time," said SpeedDemon. She gave a respectful nod to Optimus. They all headed out to the rec room, SpeedDemon, Bumblebee, and SkyFlyer needing some energon.

"So...you really think I'm ready, Uncle?" SkyFlyer asked on the way there.

"I do." Optimus said.

"Me too. There's not much more to learn from the simulator," said Bumblebee.  
"I think you could whoop them all!"  
"SpeedDemon..."  
"Sorry, Optimus sir. I got a little excited." Optimus nodded.

---

Once in the Rec Room, Optimus was greeted by Nightwing and Heartwing. Prowl and SnowCat were nearby, enjoying some energon. The twins had already finished theirs. Bumblebee came back from taking SkyFlyer and SpeedDemon into the kitchen. All three were sporting cubes. "Hi Uncle," Heartwing smiled. "I helped mom out today."

"Check out some new strategies I got to use," smiled Nightwing as he presented a data pad. Prowl smiled and took the data pad from him. He looked over it with a smile.

"Very impressive, Night. These attack patterns and defense strategies great." He patted his head and Nightwing smiled.

"They work too. I got to use them today. I took part in a battle from the command center and a group of bots actually got to use them," he smiled proudly.

Stalker smiled. "I remember when you showed me your first strategy, Prowl." he said. Prowl smiled a bit sadly, remembering that day. It was the last time he had seen Stalker since he came back five Earth years ago. Heartwing beamed, smiling back and forth at her mother.

"Heartwing had a successful day as well," SnowCat said with a smile.  
"Oh?" Bumblebee asked with a smile. SkyFlyer turned to her cousin and aunt, waiting anxiously to hear about their day.

"Uh huh," Heartwing smiled. "I got to replace an entire joint and foot on a patient today. Mom had to help me remember a few things."

"I'm so proud of you," smiled SnowCat as she hugged her.  
"Cool!" smiled SkyFlyer.  
"Wow! You guys sure aren't little guys anymore," agreed SpeedDemon.  
"No, they're not," smiled Gadget as she entered the room.

"Mama!" SkyFlyer jumped over to her, glomping her.  
"So...I hear you did pretty well in your session with your uncle today."

"Yes. I kicked some 'Con can! I came close sometimes but I still saved Uncle Bee with Speed's help and my own fast moves. I scored my best score yet."  
"And what was that?" Prowl asked with a smile.  
"A ninety seven."  
"Three lousy points from a hundred still..."growled SpeedDemon. "I don't think those three points matter," she said crossing her arms. Gadget only came over and sat down next to the group, patting SpeedDemon on the head.

"Calm yourself. Sky is doing quite well for herself." Everyone smiled at the three younglings, proud of their growing achievements and strength.

"Well, that settles it then. You three have only confirmed my thoughts," said Optimus.

"Sir?" Prowl started.

"SkyFlyer, you already know of this. I want the three of them to go on their first real mission."

"What?" Gadget asked surprised.  
"Alright!" Bumblebee smiled. "That's exciting."  
"You...you think they're ready?" SnowCat asked warily.

"I believe they are as well," smiled Prowl.

"So do I," smiled Bumblebee.  
"I...I...I'm not sure..." sighed Gadget. "She...she's still young..."  
"Please mom? I'm an older youngling. I'll be an adult before too many vorns."  
"Heartwing...Nightwing... My little sparklings..."  
"It would be so great mom! We can't tell how experienced and skilled we really are until we get out there in a real battle," said Nightwing.  
"I need more experience as a medic, a real mission would be the ultimate test. I want to make Grandpa proud, mom," Heartwing added.

SnowCat was still unsure. "It's going to be fine, Snow." Prowl reassures his mate.

"I don't know... Our babies going out into a real battle?"

"Mom?" SkyFlyer asked, going over to Gadget and putting a hand on her leg.  
"...If... If Optimus has faith in you, then I do too. Be careful, Sky. I love you too much to lose you," she said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Snow," Prowl said "They aren't little sparklings anymore." She looked at the twins for a moment. A smile slowly formed on her face.

"You're right. If Gadget can let them go, then I can too."

"Alright then. Tomorrow morning the three of you will get your assignment from me and head out. I fully trust in your abilities and I believe you're ready." The three younglings squealed with excitement as their creators smiled, some still a bit reluctant though.

"What's all this excitement about now?" Stalker asked, making completely sure he heard right.

"We're going on our first mission, Grandpa!" shouted Heartwing excitedly.

"I finally get to beat up REAL Decepticons," SkyFlyer said with a big smile on her face.

"Sky..." Gadget warned. "Don't get too excited..."  
"Yes, you don't want to rush in all over confident and end up getting seriously hurt."

"I'm very happy for you. This is a milestone for you three," smiled Stalker.

"We'll be the best warriors like you Grandpa." Nightwing said with a smile.

"I have no doubt about that. But this is only your first. You'll learn with each one. It will take practice but I believe in you," he smiled as he took both his grandkids into his lap.

"You'll knock em dead, kiddo," smiled SpeedDemon as she nudged SkyFlyer hard in the arm.  
"Thanks Speed." Said femme just smiled.  
"Hey, why the party?" asked Wheeljack as he entered the Rec Room, energon in his hand.

"We're going on our first mission, Wheeljack!" Heartwing said happily.

"What?"  
"Isn't that awesome Grandpa?" SkyFlyer smiled as she practically glomped him.  
"First mission? You three grew up fast..." he said, still a bit surprised by it.

"That they did," admitted Gadget. "But, it's about time. She's not our little sparkling anymore."  
"No, I guess not," Wheeljack smiled as he rubbed SkyFlyer's head affectionately with his free hand. "I'm happy for you. You've become a strong femme like your mother."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Wheeljack just smiled and went over to sit down with his cube. SkyFlyer sat down next to him with an excited smile.

---

That night, the three younglings had a hard time sleeping. They were all too excited/nervous about their morning mission. SkyFlyer was up pacing a bit or reading over her simulation records. She sighed as she went over the playback and the tactics. "Primus...guide me..." she sighed with nervous excitement. She flopped down on the bed, looking over the data pad again before picking up another one.

Elsewhere... Heartwing was sitting on her bed. A familiar spirit was sitting next to her. "I'm too excited to sleep Grandpa! I want to be like you and Momma."

"_*__**laughs***_ It seems like a long time ago that I was just like you. I can almost remember my first time out in the field."

"What was it like Grandpa?" He turned to Heartwing with a smile as he put a glowing hand on her helm.

"I was nervous just like you were. It was only a few minor injuries to my team, but I was fresh out of the academy and in the heat of a battle. I was so clumsy I couldn't keep a steady grip on anything. If it weren't for my comrade talking with me and reassuring me of my abilities, I would have given up under the pressure."

"But mom said you never gave up, Grandpa."

"No, I didn't. Since then, I've stuck to it. I WANTED to help others and give them a chance to live, even if no one else thought they could make it. But, even first timers can get scared."

"Did Papa or Grandfather get scared their first time too?"

"Of course they did. Your father tried his best to be calm and collected. Stalker, he was very similar. Everyone is a little nervous at first. We're not perfect. Just do your best out there and you'll be fine. You're just like your mother." Heartwing smiled big. Ratchet smiled back at her, rubbing her helm affectionately. "You've got a good spark, you'll be fine. Your brother and your cousin will be there to support you. You should get some sleep."

"Okay Grandpa..." He smiled at her as she laid down and closed her eyes. She subconsciously took hold of the Elita One doll she barely slept with anymore. She held it close as her systems slowed into a deep recharge. "...Goodnight...Grandpa..." she trailed off.

"Goodnight, Youngling..." he smiled as he watched her sleep for a bit before going back. Nightwing still couldn't sleep. He lied in bed awake. He tried to go to sleep many a time. Boring himself to sleep with strategy data pads didn't seem to work either. He sighed as he finished reading another data pad. He just couldn't ease into recharge. He decided there was only one other person besides his father that would be able to help. He quietly left his berth and left out of the room. He wandered the hallways, careful not to run into any late night bots. He kept watch for his father to see if he was still awake. He soon got to the living quarters of Optimus Prime. He sighed as he raised a hand to knock on the door. He gently knock on the door. It took a moment for the Autobot leader to realize someone knocking. _**Who could it be at this vorn?**_ He slowly got off his berth and went to the door. Nightwing stood there before him. "Night? Why are you out of bed?"

"...I can't sleep..."

Optimus smiled. "Tomorrow's on your mind?" Nightwing nodded. Optimus smiled again. "Come on in." Nightwing did so, taking in the room as he did. It was the same size as his big office, but instead of a desk and chairs there were couches and a nice recharge berth. There was also a private energon dispenser. Optimus sat down on one of the couches. "Come sit and let's talk," he said as he patted the spot next to him. Nightwing slowly came up and sat down next to him. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "What's troubling you, young one? And why not go to your father?"

"...Well..." Nightwing started. "...I...I didn't know what advice he'd give... Not to mention he'd send my straight back to bed."

Optimus only laughed. "I'm sure he would listen to you. Believe it or not, he was in the same position you were."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled. "Even I was at your age. I almost died because of the war starting."

"But how...? Did Grandpa save you like momma did?"

"No, an old mech named Alpha Trion did. But that's a long story from a long time ago."

"I like stories. Grandfather always told me and Heart stories."

Optimus chuckled. "Well then... Elita and I were just kids working at a steady job. The war started from a Decepticon attack. Elita and I, she was actually called Ariel at the time, were terminally wounded. An old mech named Alpha Trion fixed us up and made us what we are today. I miss her..."

"She misses you too." Nightwing said.

Optimus smiled. "I know... thank you Nightwing. Anyway, your father was strong just like you. He went through a lot at your age."

"He did?"

Optimus nods. "Yes he did." he said.

"Was he smart like me?"

"From what I hear, very smart."

"Cool," he smiled. "What else? Was he scared at first?"

"Yes...he was. But he refused to show it. Why, at your age he was becoming more and more like his father. Even though he hadn't seen his father since..."

"Since what?"

"...Night...I'm not sure if he told you this, but... He lost your grandmother at a very young age."

"Grandma sometimes talks to me and Heart." Nightwing said.

"Oh..." smiled Optimus.

"We want to tell dad about our gift but mom said dad might not take it to well."

"Well, I can help with that. Being as I was one of the ones you talked to."

"But mom said something about dad hurting his logic processor..."

"Well...I think I can explain it in a way he'll understand."

"You can?"

"I can. I have a lot of knowledge and wisdom, little one. That's why I think the three of you are ready." Nightwing smiled. The door opened and a worried Prowl stood there.

"Nightwing! There you are. I was worried when you weren't in your room. I went to check and see if you were alright."

"It's okay Prowl. He needed someone to talk to."

"Oh. Why didn't you come to me, Night?"

"I didn't think you'd want to listen."

Prowl came over and took his not so little son, into his arms. "Of course I would, Night. I'll always listen, I'm your father," he said with a smile. Nightwing smiled back happily. He immediately yawned. "It's time for you to get some rest. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"Okay dad..."

"Goodnight, Nightwing. You're welcome to come talk to me anytime, but don't forget about your parents. They'll listen too," smiled Optimus as he followed them out the door.

"Goodnight, Optimus."  
"Goodnight, sir."  
"Goodnight, Prowl," Optimus said as they turned to go back to Nightwing's bedroom. Optimus smiled as he closed and relocked his door before going back to bed. Prowl carried Nightwing down the hall, smiling as he remembered when he was just a sparkling.

"...Dad?" he asked curiously.

"Yes Night."

"...You... You think I'm ready?"

"Of course."

"I wish mom was..." he said as he nuzzled against Prowl's shoulder.

"She'll come around. She's just worried for you two. She's realizing you aren't little sparklings anymore," he said with a smile. Night smiled back.

"We'll make you proud, father. I promise..." he said sleepily.

"I know you will." He laid Nightwing down on his bed once they were inside his room. He smiled a little bit to see the plush of Optimus still there. "You still keep the Optimus plush Melissa gave you when you were just a sparkling?"

"Wh-what? No...of course not," Nightwing stammered with embarrassment. "That old thing?" he said as he settled into bed.  
"Oh, I see. Alright then. I'll get rid of it for you," Prowl said with a small smirk. He started walking out of the room.  
"Gahh! No, don't take Optie!"

"But Night, you just said you didn't want him. I was only going to get rid of such a childish thing."  
"I...I...I never said I...didn't WANT him..." he said, getting flustered and embarrassed.

Prowl smiled at him. "I see." he said "What did you mean then?" Nightwing faceplates got hot as he "blushed". He knew his father had him. He sighed in defeat and hopped off his berth. He reached out his hand for the beloved plush. Prowl smiled and gives the plush back to him. He rubbed Nightwing's helm. "There's nothing wrong with keeping something that means a lot to you. It doesn't make you any less of a mech."

"Really?"

"Really, it just means you have a good spark. It's called sentimental value. Memories and memoirs are good things to have. I want you to be you, Nightwing. Don't think you have to be tough or anything." Nightwing yawned as he got into bed with Optie cuddled close in his arms.

"Night, Dad..." he said sleepily.

"Goodnight son." Prowl said with a smile. Nightwing immediately fell asleep. Prowl smiled as he closed and locked his door. He decided to check if Heartwing was alright as well. He walked a short way down the hall and carefully went into Heartwing's room. He smiled when he saw her fast asleep. She mumbled a bit, clutching the familiar Elita One plush.

"...M-make you...proud...Mom..."

"Yes she will," smiled SnowCat as she came from behind Prowl. Prowl smiled at his mate. "They're so beautiful, Prowl. I...I can't believe they're all grown up..." she said a bit sadly.

"All sparklings grow up. We can't keep them sparklings forever."

"I know, but it's a wish all female creators have. I'll be alright. I still love them and they'll always be my little ones," she said as she nuzzled against him. Prowl wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into his embrace. "I love you...Thank you for our little ones."

"I love you too, Snow." The two quietly closed the door to Heartwing's room before returning to their own to get some rest.

---

The next morning, Nightwing, Heartwing, and SkyFlyer walked nervously towards Optimus Prime's office. Nightwing took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock on it. "You may enter." SkyFlyer gulped from nervous fright as well as excitement as Nightwing opened the door and the three walked in. Optimus smiled at the three. They slowly came forward.

"Nightwing, tactician and strategist reporting for duty."  
"Heartwing, Medic graduate reporting for duty."  
"SkyFlyer, Scout reporting for duty."

"I knew you three were ready," he smiled.

"So what's our mission?" Nightwing asked.

Optimus handed him a data pad. "Your mission is to infiltrate Galvatron's headquarters and take his latest invention without getting caught."  
"A high tech laser?" SkyFlyer asked as she looked over the data pad with Nightwing.  
"Will we be able to carry it?"  
"You'll have help," Optimus answered. "Before that, you need to rescue Jazz. He unfortunately got captured on his last solo mission to do the very same."

"Dad always said Uncle Jazz was a bit reckless." said Nightwing.

"Night! That wasn't nice!"  
"There is some truth to that," said SkyFlyer. "But he's just trying to protect us. He doesn't want others involved if there doesn't have to be."

Optimus smiled. "Do you accept?" The three cousins conversed with each other before turning to their great uncle. "We accept the mission, sir," said Nightwing. Optimus smiled.

"Alright then. I wish you all luck," he said with a smile. "Your parents are waiting for you to see you off."

"Thanks."

"Thanks, Optimus. We won't let you down," smiled SkyFlyer.  
"I know," Optimus smiled. "Better get going." They closed the door behind them as they left. _Just like their parents and I when we were first starting out..._ he thought with a smile before going back to his reports.

---

The three walked down the hall and into the Recreation Room. They were greeted by their parents as well as Wheeljack and Stalker. "You make us very happy." Stalker said with a smile. The twins smiled.

"You're going to do great," smiled Gadget. "I know you three have potential."

"Go get 'em! Kick some butt!" Gadget laughed at SpeedDemon's encouragement.  
"This is only their first mission, Speed. Your faith in them is wonderful though."  
"I think you three will do a great job. Though, it seems like just yesterday I was playing tag with you," Melissa said, crying a bit.

"Sky, I know you'll do your best out there. Nightwing, Heartwing, I know you'll watch out for your cousin," smiled Perceptor.

"We will Uncle Perceptor." He smiled at them.

"Well...today's the day, huh?" Bumblebee said as he walked in.

"Uncle Bee!" SkyFlyer exclaimed racing over to him, almost knocking him to the floor with a hug. Bumblebee laughed and hugged his niece.

"So, what's all this about?" he asked her with a smile.

"I get to go on my very first mission, Uncle. I'm soo excited…and a bit scared." He smiled and rubbed her helm.

"You'll be alright. I know you will."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Who do you think has been training you?" SkyFlyer laughed and hugged him tight. "Besides, you've got two great cousins to help you out. You three are the best team an Autobot could ask for because you're already so close. You're family." The twins smiled happily at their uncle.

"Well, we should get you three going," said Prowl. "This way." The three younglings followed the second in command to the main entrance of the city. Everyone followed them.

"Alright you guys, go get Jazz and do your best. You can do it," smiled Bumblebee.

"We'll make you proud, Uncle, I promise," SkyFlyer said, hugging him. He patted her on the head.

"You do the best you can, sweetie," smiled Gadget as she planted a quick kiss on SkyFlyer's helm.

"Mom!" Gadget just smiled and gave the same kiss to her niece and nephew. "Kick some butt out there."

"Night, I'm counting on you to back up your sister and your cousin. You're strategies are very important. A tactician always has his team's lives in his hands," Prowl said as he put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I know, dad. I won't let you down. Or them down."

"Of course you won't," smiled Prowl.

"Heart, you stay alert and ready to help. Your uncle might be wounded."

"I know, Mom. I'm ready to help."

"That's my little medic. You're grandfather would be proud."

"I know mom," Heartwing smiled as a certain spirit smiled at her. SnowCat smiled.

"Alright, off you go then. Be ready for anything and be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. Come back in one-…"

"Perceptor…" everyone sighed.

"I love you and good luck," he smiled. SkyFlyer laughed a bit at her father's ramblings.

"Okay guys, transform and go!" called out Nightwing. He transformed into the black version of his father and revved his engine. Heartwing transformed into a more feminine form of her grandfather and SkyFlyer turned into the updated blue version of her uncle. They took off across the drawbridge and into the country roads. SnowCat and Gadget sniffled a bit as they hugged their mates.

"They'll be just fine. They're not sparklings anymore," smiled Bumblebee as he watched them fade out of sight.

---

At the Decepticon Headquarters, Jazz was shoved back into his prison cell after another failed interrogation. He was looking worse for the wear. "You're just making it worse for yourself," said Soundwave as he slammed the cell shut and activated the bars. "Next time, I'll get the information," he said as he left. Jazz sighed and waited for him to leave the prison block. He watched for guards before sub spacing an emergency medical kit he always carried. He sighed as he began to treat the new wounds steadily leaking energon.

_I've GOT to get out of here soon..._ He thought sadly. He had scars and half healed injuries all over._ I'm not Ratchet but this is the best I can do to stay alive... Man I wish he was still alive..._ He finished doing what he could before resting in the corner where he always did. As Jazz rested, Nightwing led his sister and his cousin into the base.

"Which way to the prison block, Night?" asked SkyFlyer as they crept down one of the main hallways.  
"This way guys, be careful." Nightwing slowly led them down the hallways. SkyFlyer watched the back, ready to fire her energon gun if she needed to. Heartwing was in the middle prepared to care for them if one of them got hurt. Two Decepticons walked towards them. SkyFlyer growled and tensed while Heartwing squeaked in fright. Nightwing looked very brave.

"That stupid Galvatron. How long does he think he can keep that Autobot around? He's obviously good at keeping secrets."  
"I don't know Dirge, but he'll keep at it," replied the other 'Con. The two didn't really notice the three younglings. Nightwing watched with his red optics. Heartwing clung to him as they got closer.

"Let me at them, just let me at them..." growled SkyFlyer, aiming her gun.

"Not yet, Sky." Nightwing said. She sighed impatiently, ready to blast her first 'Con. Heartwing hid even more behind her brother.

"Well, let's get going. Can't be late for aerial patrol."

"Right," the other nodded. They walked right past the three. Heartwing yelped loudly from behind Nightwing.

"Hey! What are you younglings doing here?" demanded Dirge. Nightwing glared at them. SkyFlyer brandished her gun with an angry growl.  
"Hey...they must have gotten lost from the training room," said the other Decepticon as he noticed Nightwing's red eyes.

"Oh... Get lost then. We don't have to time to entertain brats."

"Why I ought a...!" started SkyFlyer before Nightwing stopped her. He held her back until they passed completely.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked.

"Because... There are times to fight and there are times to take advantage of the situation."

Heartwing sighed heavily. "That...was very scary...."

"It's going to be fine Heart."

"We won't let anyone hurt you," smiled SkyFlyer. Nightwing smiled at his sister with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go save uncle Jazz and get that new weapon."

Heartwing smiled a bit. "Okay." So, they headed down some more halls, being extra careful this time.

---

"How close are we Night?"

"The prison block should be a few halls to our right. We're almost there."

"Wish we could blast some 'Cons along the way..." sighed SkyFlyer.

"Not yet." Nightwing said "Not until we rescue Uncle Jazz."

"...Sorry...getting a bit eager..."

"It's okay Sky. Here we are." The three cautiously entered the prison block. There were two tough Decepticons as guards.

"We got to get past them." Heartwing whispered worriedly.

"Yeah," Nightwing whispered back. "Sky, fire on my call."  
"Alright, finally some action," she smiled.

Heartwing watched worriedly. "Just...don't get hurt..." Nightwing smiled at her. He watched the guards and their pattern and so did SkyFlyer.

"Okay...now." Both fired and knocked the guards unconscious. Jazz woke from the noise but was still in a weak daze. Nightwing came to Jazz's cell. He analyzed the lock. SkyFlyer and Heartwing came over. Heartwing gasped at his scars and his wounds.

"Poor Uncle Jazz..." Nightwing and SkyFlyer helped pick the lock and disengage the bars. They kept watch while Heartwing went inside. Heartwing slowly knelt down next to Jazz.

"...R-Ratchet...that you...? Doc bot...?" he asked weakly as Heartwing came over to him and got out her tools.

"It's okay Uncle Jazz." Heartwing said as she started to work "It's me Heart."

His cracked visor onlined. "Heartwing?!" He looked over at Nightwing and SkyFlyer. "What are you three doing here?"

"Dad and Optimus sent us." Nightwing said.

"You're kiddin... No way. You three need to get back. No way they sent me three younglings fresh out of training."

"Dad and Optimus said we were ready."

"Yeah. We're here to rescue you Uncle Jazz. Mom and Uncle Bee sent us on our first mission. Here we are."  
"Wow... I never thought I'd see the day when you three would be off and kickin some 'Con... It's great ta see ya."

"Save your energy while I fix these up." Heartwing said.

He laughed weakly and slowly patted Heartwing on the helm. "Aww, Doc Bot would be proud of ya." Heartwing just smiled. He coughed a bit and decided to just chill there and let Heartwing do her thing.

Jazz squirmed. "Ouch..."  
"Sorry, Uncle Jazz. I had to reopen it. It didn't get fixed right. You didn't do too badly though."

The guards started to stir. "No ya don't!" SkyFlyer yelled, firing another round of knock out blasts. SkyFlyer smiled as the guards were out cold, for good this time. Heartwing sighed sadly as she continued to work on her uncle. Nightwing still keep an optic out for any more trouble.

"Ouch!"  
"Sorry, Uncle. I'm trying my best. You got pretty beat up."

"Yer ol Uncle knows how to keep a secret, that's why," he smiled. Heartwing sighed sadly as she fixed up her uncle. SkyFlyer sighed heavily, getting a bit bored. Heartwing finished and put some cleaning fluid on a cloth.

"There that should do it." she said.

"Thanks a ton, Heart. Now let's get out of this dump."

"Yeah, and stop Megatron," growled SkyFlyer.  
"Woh no... You three are definitely not ready to tackle the Slagi-con of all pit spawn yet," said Jazz.

"We do need to get that weapon though." Nightwing said.

"That you three can help me with. Follow my instructions, alright?" The three nodded. Jazz looked around, making sure the coast was clear. "Alright, let's go. Back the way you three came. I know a few passage ways in that hall."

---

So, they followed Jazz around the headquarters. They followed him through secret doorways and passages as well as through a few air ducts. "Uncle Jazz, why can't we just blast through the 'Cons into the weapon room?" asked SkyFlyer eagerly.

"We want to be quiet and not get caught. We want to be as secretive as we can. The faster we get done with the mission WITHOUT detection, the better."

"Oh..." said SkyFlyer.  
"You sure are eager to bust some 'Cons," laughed Jazz.

"You bet. I wanna beat 'em into scrap metal."  
Jazz laughed. "As I remember, you used to be scared of 'em."  
"So! I'm not now!"  
"Relax, Sky. I was kiddin around. You're a lot like Bee, and your mother."  
"I think we're almost there. We should try to stay as quiet as possible, Sky…" Nightwing said.  
"No more outbursts, I promise," she replied. Jazz smiled at the three, proud of them for growing into the strong team they were now. He looked down into one of the vents and saw what they were there for. On a stand in the center of the room, guarded by glass and a laser grid was Soundwave's latest invention. He looked back at SkyFlyer, Nightwing, and Heartwing and motioned for them to gather right beside him. He silently motioned for Nightwing and Heartwing to cut open the vent. As they did so, he told SkyFlyer to keep watch on any activity and monitor the alarm system. Nightwing and Heartwing set aside the removed piece of the vent and moved aside. Jazz used a few devices from his arsenal to descend down into the room and remove the laser grid and glass from the laser. He looked up at the three and motioned for them to pull him up once he had a hold of it. They waited as he carefully took hold of it. All three younglings pulled him up with all their might.

Once he was safely inside the air duct again, Nightwing and Heartwing put the vent piece back into place. "Now what?" whispered SkyFlyer as she kept watch on the security systems.

"We get out of here," Jazz whispered back. "What sectors are clear, Sky?"

"The south wing and the central command center."

"Good. Let's go straight ahead and exit through the south wing." He secured the laser by a thick rope around his waist so it dragged behind him. "Let's move," he whispered to them. They all nodded and followed behind him. He subspaced a bag and passed it down to SkyFlyer, who was last. "Plant an explosive every 5 feet behind you. Once you detect any air duct activity, I'll set them off. They'll explode in 10 minute intervals from each other."

"WHAT?" she almost yelled back.

"Trust me. It will keep them off our tail. I won't let anything bad happen."

"…O-Okay, Uncle Jazz…" she whispered back warily.

"Ten minutes is more than enough, estimating that they don't go off prematurely," said Nightwing.

"Right," replied Jazz. "Keep it moving guys."

---

They got through half of the south wing, making steady progress with no interruptions. "Uncle Jazz! Five Decepticons are in the Weapon Room!" SkyFlyer said at normal speaking volume as her connection to the security system alerted her of their movement.

"Okay, time to quicken the pace everyone," he replied as he set the chain reaction of explosives off. SkyFlyer sighed worriedly as the explosive she had just placed blinked a red color, indicating the first had went off. She checked the security system and noticed the 'Cons leaving the Weapon Room as the air ducts collapsed.

"This isn't as much fun anymore…" Heartwing said fearfully as she clung to Nightwing.

"We should be fine. There's a very small chance for error, Sis."

"Just relax and keep moving forward. I told ya I wouldn't let anything bad happen."  
"But Uncle Jazz…" SkyFlyer said with a shaky voice. "I-I'll be the-…"

"You gotta trust me. I've been doing jobs like this for a long time. You won't blow up, Sky. I promise."

"…Y-You sure…?"

"Yeah. I told ya I promise. Just keep moving." SkyFlyer sighed heavily and shakily as she placed another explosive.

"Alright. I see the exit. Sky, any activity in the entrance?" She didn't answer, too scared to do anything but what she was told. "SKY!"

"WHAT?"

"Can we make a clean getaway?"

"Y-Yeah… The entrance…i-is clear…"

"Alright then." Jazz cut away the exhaust section of the air duct and lowered the laser down into the entrance of the Decepticon base. He then jumped down and out, landing on his feet. "Okay, you three! Out you come!" Heartwing clung to Nightwing as both jumped out of the air duct into Jazz's open arms. "You two okay?" he said as he set them on their feet.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"A little shaken up, but I'll be alright," replied Heartwing.

"C'mon Sky! Come on out!"

"…I…I don't know…"

"C'mon! I'm right here to catch ya!"

"…But..."

"SkyFlyer, come on! The coast is clear! If you stay in there, you WILL blow up!" She yelped and jumped right down without thinking. She slowly opened her optics as Jazz set her on her feet. She let go of Jazz and looked around.

"Glad that's ov- Aaahhh!" she yelled as she immediately clung back onto Jazz as the last explosive went off. "Don't EVER scare me like that again, Uncle!" she screamed. "I NEVER want to do anything that life threatening again!" she growled.

"Chill out… We made it this far. You won't have to do anything like that again. However, your missions probably won't be any less dangerous. This is just the beginning."

"…True… We did accomplish our first mission without a scratch."

"Well, we still have to get out of here," said Nightwing. "We're still inside the base."

"Oh yeah…" said Heartwing. "Let's go home."

"Yeah…" agreed SkyFlyer.

"Okay then." Jazz transformed and the three loaded the laser inside. "Let's go home." Nightwing, Heartwing, and SkyFlyer transformed in agreement and the four left the base.

---

Once back at Autobot Headquarters, SnowCat and Gadget were practically smothering them to see if they were alright. "Oh Jazz… That's such a risky responsibility to put on her," whined Gadget.

"Aw, Lil' Red…don't be like that."

"I'm just glad none of you were hurt," said SnowCat as she hugged Nightwing and Heartwing close to her.

"Mom… We did it. We finished the mission," said Nightwing as he fought to get out of his mother's embrace.

"You two…they did great. You should be complimenting them for such a great first mission, not smothering them like sparklings. They're not so little anymore."

"I know…" sighed Gadget. "But I can still worry," she said as she smiled at Jazz. "Thanks for protecting them."

"Nah, we worked as a team, Gadge. They didn't need my protection," he smirked back.

"Your grandfather would be so proud," smiled SnowCat as she kissed Heartwing's chevron.

"I know, Mom, I know," she smiled back. At that moment, Prowl and Perceptor hurried into the room. Optimus Prime followed behind them.

"They're back! They're back!" smiled Perceptor as he ran over and hugged SkyFlyer tightly.

"Dad..." she laughed.  
"Sorry..." he said as he let go a bit. Prowl smiled at his twins. Nightwing walked over to his father.

"We did it father."

"I am very proud of you." Prowl said. Nightwing smiled and hugged him.

"I knew you three could do it," smiled Optimus Prime. The three youngling's turned and bowed their heads respectfully.

"Thanks for believing in us," smiled SkyFlyer.

"We did it!" smiled Heartwing.

"Yeah!" smiled SkyFlyer as she threw her fist in the air.

Jazz laughed. "Great enthusiasm. We should celebrate somehow."

"I agree," smiled SnowCat.

"Then it's settled," smiled Optimus. The three younglings smiled with glee.

---

The base rang out with laughter and cheer as the Autobots celebrated their gain of three new warriors. Three spirits watched as Primus smiled down on them and his other still living children.

_(I knew she would do well. She's just like her mother.)_

_(You bet she is. I wish I coulda been there to see 'em fight. I'm sure they really busted some Decepti-chops.)_ The third laughed, then turned to watch a particular Autobot lift his grandniece into his arms. She smiled.

_(I know you'll take good care of them, guiding them on their missions to come.)_ The Autobots reveled in their time of celebration and peace. Heartwing turned to her mother and father. "They're watching…" she smiled.

"Who, dear?" asked SnowCat. Prowl looked at his daughter and looked around the room.

"Grandpa, Uncle Ironhide, and Elita. They're watching and they're happy."  
"I don't see them, Heartwing."

"Dad…" she giggled. "Only Nightwing and I can. You don't have the ability we do."

"Sorry, I forgot for a moment. Speaking of, I wish you two would have told me."

"Mom said not to," said Nightwing. "She said you would have blown a logic processor trying to understand."

"…"  
"You would have dear," smirked SnowCat.

"Well, I didn't when Optimus explained it to me."

"Because he had a first person point of view to explain it from. He told you in a way that you could understand. If a youngling came up to you and told you they could talk with dead people, you'd fritz trying to figure it out yourself."

"…Alright…you got me there." Nightwing and Heartwing smiled. SnowCat turned to Heartwing.

"I can feel your grandfather," smiled SnowCat as she hugged her daughter. "And I know he's proud of you." She smiled. Prowl smiled as well. The entire base had the essence of joy as the three spirits faded, going back to be with Primus. The Cybertronian god smiled at the three younglings, proud of them for growing into what he knew they could be.

**THE END**

((AN: I do apologize for the lengthiness of this chapter but there was much to do before I wanted to end it. Besides, if you REALLY like this story, you'd want to finish it ;) ))


End file.
